Childhood memories
by Mely23
Summary: This story talks about how Letty and Dome become very important in each others life it starts from their childhood and it follows them all the way to their adulthood making them realize how much they really have a need and urge to be in one another's life no matter what obstacles get in their way.
1. Chapter 1

This story talks about how two individuals become very important in each others life it starts from their childhood and it follows them all the way to their adulthood making them realize how much they really have a need and urge to be in one another's life no matter what obstacles get in their way.

Growing up my life had always been good living in Puerto Rico with my parents that all came crashing down when I turned 14.

My parents marriage started to fall apart realizing that my life was no longer the same I was forced to go live with my mom.

I made the big move form Puerto Rico to La where I knew I was not only going to miss all my family and friends but had to start all new.

As I stood in front of what was know my new home in a very quiet neighbor hood having no clear view of the beach like I did back home in the PR.

I took a deep breath and waked in hearing my mother chatter about having to quickly unpack because she was starting her new job in 3 days at the local hospital which meant more time for me to be alone.

As I quickly walked through the door and up the stairs to my room. I stood their carrying the box with my personal belongs that I took to heart.

All I could do was compare how this had nothing to do with what I considered home to what I had in the PR.

As a memory came back to me I blinked quickly feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

I inhaled sharply setting the box down taking a seat on the bed before my mother walked in.

"Leticia what are you doing you know we have to be unpacked and fully installed by the next 3 days. Por que yo se comensando a trabajar tu muchacha no vas hace nanda a si que apurate girl time si clicking"

With that said she stroms out of my room. I sat their rolling my eyes at her hearing her words getting up slowly unpacking all my belongings

As I placed picture frames of my family and friends back home on my dresser looking out my window.

I suddenly become distracted by the kids that lived in front of us their was 3 kids.

2 boys about 3 years older than me and one girl who seemed about my age. The boys were checking out the engine of a 1967 charger couldn't help my self and smile given the fact that reminded me of something my father and I would be doing back home.

As I sighed and watched the kids I also noticed a petite girl with long black hair sitting on the porch bored out of her mind glancing out the moment in front of our house. I chuckled thinking she must be curious to know who moved in.

As I glanced back at the boys and smiled softly giving her one more glanced I was taken by surprised. When I noticed the girl smiling and waving at me. Their I only did what was correct and waved at her. Not knowing that wave would lead to more…

* * *

Please review and let me know more chapters to come thank you just keep in mind its my first story ever written and published


	2. Mia's POV

Mia's POV

As I sat their hearing Dom and Vince talk and drool about the engine of the car. I noticed someone standing in front of the window of the house in front of ours.

The moving trucks had got here pretty early and I was curious to see who had moved in to the neighborhood. I glanced neuroses times trying to see if I spotted any one.

Than out of no where their she was standing in front of the window looking our directions. The girl I had spotted earlier walking in to the home.

Curiously I glanced one more time up to the window saw her looking at us. I saw this as my opportunity to smile and wave at her. Calling out to the others.

" Look guys seems the new neighbors have a daughter someone my age I can finally hang out with" Both of Dom and Vince glanced at the window.

Both shrugged it off and when back to talk about the engine. I rolled my eye noticing the lack of enthusiasm. "Don't even pay attention to me guys its cool not like I was talking anyways''

Vince of course was the smart ass who always had to put his two cents in "Yo Mia why don't you go over their and introduced yourself maybe like that you can stop creeping the poor girl"

Dom chuckled at the words coming from Vince. "Yeah sis you kind of seem like a creepy stalker just sitting their spying on the new girl."

"shut up both of you am tired of hearing your crap am going to just take your advised this one time and walk over their. I stood up making my way across the street heading up the front steps gently biting my lip knocking softly….


	3. Introduction

**Hey guys here is the 3 chapter of the story. Please keep in mind that its the very first story i have ever written so please suggestions would be really really appreciated. I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

Letty's POV

I stood their awkwardly watching as the girl waved not knowing what to do I waved back offering a small smile after all I did promise my dad I would try to behave and be more friendly.

I chuckled as I thought about me being friendly and how back in the PR I would get into plenty of fights. Simply because I just did not care what people thought and I was simply not going to let any one run their mouths or have my name in their mouths.

Glancing out the window I noticed her walking towards the house great just what I needed visitors right now with all the commotion my mother would really love this right now.

Hearing the door bell ring I finished placing the last picture frame it was a picture of me and my father it had been taken a few days after my 14th birthday the night my life changed getting the news of my parents divorced. sighing deeply because no matter how hard things were I always hopped that they would try to work things out. I grew up with my family whole and from this day forward all i had was half here and half in the PR. & I had to look forward to plenty of traveling time between LA and Puerto Rico. Only wishing my father would of allowed me to stay with him knowing i would of be much happier with him and able to help him with the Shop. Inhaled deeply as.I shook my head to make the memory go ways feeling my eyes swell up with tears.

I heard my mother called out from her room

" Letty why don't you go see who is at the door given the fact am the one that is really working hard here"

I rolled my eyes and I made my way down stairs I walked to the door peaking out from the side window I softly smiled and opened the door

Their she stood with a smile on her face a petite girl with black and very light complex with black eyes smiling back at me. " Hi am Mia and I live right over their she pointed across the street to the to a big two story house what seemed had room for like 5 families to live in.  
She stood their tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. I thought I should come and properly introduced my self I saw you standing in front of the widow when I waved and did not want you to think I was a creepy stalker. She giggled with the last words

I smiles nodding at her kind of taken back from her hospitality. " Hello Mia" I said " No its fine correct I did wave back though so no I don't think you are a creepy stalker neighbor may I add. I said as she offered me her hand to shake I shook her hand

" Nice to meet you Mia am Leticia but you can call me Letty for short and thank you for coming over did not expect any one to notice the new strangers in the area yet come introduced themselves.

She smiled hearing my words. " Oh girl everyone knows everything that goes around here were are very close with our neighbors and just a heads up every Sunday my father and a few others have a block bbq.

"So as you can guess your family was the talk of last bbq. We were all kind of curious to see who was moving in. "

'' Oh figures why my ears were ringing than I guess that explains a lot thanks for the info.''

"I would invite you in but as you can see its kind of crazy right now with all these boxes every where. Plus my mother is about to have a break down and I wouldn't want to scare you away" I told her stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind me

Mia shook her head and smiled " Don't worry about it I know the feeling living in a home with 3 guys specially my brother dom and his side kick Vince I know the feeling hey maybe you should come over and meet them. That is if you are up to the idea.  
She said shoving her hands into her pockets hoping I would say yes.

" oh what the heck saves me from having to be tortured by my mother rules to correctly unpack everything. Hold on let me get my house keys''

I quickly walked in getting my keys from the key bowl and yelled at my mom letting her know I would be back to text me if she needed anything.

I closed the door and headed down the street with Mia talking about how all this was new and how I did miss my family and home realizing that I know lived in LA and had to start all over.

Mia seemed like a person that i would like to always have around and i was looking forward to getting to know her more. I cant believe this me letty ortiz is accutally being social for one. I could not help it and i chuckled as we walked looking from the coner at my eyes as Mia glanced over at me and smiled.

"You know Letty I have a feeling you are going to fit right in" am glad you move in to the area but I might have a feeling you are missing back home. Don't worry am going to help you feel like you are just at home maybe not with all the pretty scenery the PR has but i have a feeling we might be able to make somethings work.

Couldn't help it but to giggle at her attempted to make me feel welcomed. It must be very noticeable i was home sick and really missing my true home Puerto Rico.

"Thanks Mia am looking forward to that lets see if we can make things work." I smiled to my self knowing LA was my home and Pr. was just a memory...


	4. Meeting Her

Dom's POV

I was distracted by a very unfamiliar voice as I looked to where they voice was coming from. I turned to spot Mia walking towards us with the new girl annoyed by this I shot the hood of the car nearly smashing Vince's finger.

"Yo Dom what the hell" I motioned towards Mia

" Oh great did not think she would take our advice serious". I leaned against the hood of the car crossing my arms in front of my chest watching the two girls approach us.

"Hey Mia I see you did take our advice. I said as I curiously watched Letty.

As she and Mia stood in front of Vince and I.

" Hey guys I want you guys to meet Letty she is new to the area and moved here from Puerto Rico. And as you guys know she will be our neighbors and I she will attending our school and is my new friend to be so she most likely will be around here more often.

I smiled as I heard Mia just tell us what seemed like it was Letty's life story. I really never cared about my sister friends unless I was thinking about having sex with them which to be honest it had only been two girls who simply had just become friends with Mia to get to me. The rest of the girls were simply just annoying.

I noticed Vince take a step forward. " What up baby girl am Vince nice to meet you and welcome to the area". Vince smiled cockily hoping to impress her.

Letty dramatically rolled her eyes hearing his words. "first of all I ain't your baby girl the name is Letty if you didn't hear Mia. Might want to get your hearing checked out I have heard about kids loosing their hearing at a young age."

I chuckled seeing Vince's reaction by just getting told by a girl.

"Wow Vince I think you found someone to out smart your ass." I laughed

As I glanced over to the petite Latin girl who was in front of us trying not to smirk at her last comment.

I could not help to laugh at Vince's reaction. Okay kids simmer it down before punches start to fly. I smiled at her before introducing my self.

"Nice to meet you letty like you have heard welcome to the area. Don't let Vince smart ass buy you he normally speaks with out thinking."

I offered her my hand waiting to see if she would take it could not help but notice the glow she had in her black eyes.

" Am Dominic but people call me Dom. I said giving her a soft smile.

"I've heard. Letty said

I could not help it but be taken back by her reaction. Seriously what is she thinking she must not be really friendly. Most girls I have come across fall for my charming but am starting to see that am going to have to be up for a challenge with this one. Not that I mind a challenge there is nothing Dominic Torretto can not beat. Yet alone make someone like him… Dom said as he looked into her big black eyes noticing her smile.


	5. Meeting HIm

Letty POV

I looked at his hand not knowing If I should or should not shake it. I was trying to figure out his mysterious look that wanted me to find out more about him.

I finally shook his hand "Nice tomeet you all no worries I know how to deal with people like Vince"

I quickly removed my hand. Having a strange feeling taking over me it was like something had sparked inside of my from his touch.

" Nice Mazda you have their" I said gesturing to the Mazda behind them.

" Thanks its all mine got it for my 17th birthday maybe one day I can take you for a ride Vince said with a grin on his face.

Letty rolled her eyes' Keep dreaming their Vince like I said nice machine not very many of those around"

"Baby girl likes cars and knows about cars" Vince said with a surprised tone

" that's right I do'' Letty sighed chewing on her lip thinking about her dad and the shop back in the PR

" Impresive I must add I bet anything yuou did nnot see that one right sis" Dom said looking at Mia than back to letty " how do you know about cars if you don't mind me asking

Mia laughed " its fine with me I don't care if she like cars just don't expect me to get dirty cause I wont" Mia said playfully pouting

Everyone laughed at Mia shaking their heads

" Again baby girl the offer for me taking your for a ride stands any time all take you around"

Letty could feel the torrettos eyes on her but she could fell Dom's eyes glaring her down with those eyes that said just about everything.

At the moment feeling a bit intimidated by his glare. Letty decided to make another attempt at conversation with Mia ignoring Vince's offer.

" So Mia what kind of things is their to do around here. I been in town for 2 days and have not seen the real world that they say about LA"

Mia smiled as a little kid who had just woken up on the day of Christmas morning " Well there is plenty there is of course the mall where you can shop until you drop then of course the beaches which am sure have nothing to compare to the ones in the PR."

Letty smiled knowing nothing would ever come close to what was back home.

Mia smiled realizing her and letty might actually become really good friends.

" Of course if you like I can show you some of the places. And there is also the night life like the house parties Dom throws after the races. Which am not really allowed to attend because of those two" Mia points at Vince and Dom

" Because those two are very over protective and think they can rule my life"

Dom rolled his eyes " Little dramatic their sis please mia lets not rush and scary letty away we would not want her to think were some kinds of assholes because we look after our family"

" Am with dom their Mia the races is not a place for good girls. We aint that bad we let you attend the parties you just choose not hang out" Vince added

" Ha am only invited cause you guys don't want me to tell dad about ehparites. So anyways maybe you can come to the next party Letty my dad is leaving for the weekend and am sure these thwo will definetly have a party" Mia said narrowing her eyes on Vince and Dom.

" yeah Letty your more than welcome to come maybe like that you can keep my lovely sister some company" Dom said pulling Mia into hugh

Mia laughed pushing Dom away" they like to kiss my ass at times"

Letty could not help but laugh hearing the siblings playfully fight

" Most definitely all be their plus I would not mind keeping my new buddy company. All pay her back for saving me from the hell of unpacking all my crap"

Mia smiled wide hearing letty's words

**-**  
**To be continued** **their is going to be a second part to this chapter... Please review suggestions would be really appreciated this is my first story and am down for any suggestions or coments**

**Gracias Mely **


	6. Gril talk

So as per request on the reviews am posting the ages  
Vince & Dom are 18 Mia & Letty are both 15 soon turning 16  
The story has some parts from the movie but nothing sticking to the movies…

Letty why don't we you come inside with me and like that we can talk better about life in the PR without any interruption. "

Mia said with enthusiasm and with some hope in her tone in voice hoping I would take the offer.

Letty smiled and nodded her head " Sure why not I do not have anything better to do plus saves me from helping my mother unpack.

Mia graved Letty's hand and quickly pulled her past the boys and towards the house.

She saw as Vince turned his attention back to the car chuckling as he told Dom.

" Poor baby girl she does not know what she just got her self into. 20 bucks she comes out of the house running and screaming''

Letty caught sight of Dom watching the girls walk away and heard him tell Vince

" Naw Vince doubt it you see us Torrettos have a strong attraciton bond that pulls others towards us hint why you can never leave" Dom smiled " I say she will be here for a while"

Letty sighed frwoing hearing his last words maybe I was bothering.

Mia Walked inside the house and upstairs to her room. As letty walked in she had noticed the difference between Mia's room and her very own.

Mia's room was totally girly and painted pink with plenty of family pictures all around the room.

Letty smiled noticing a family picture of the Torretto siblings and what seemed their father.

While Letty's room was purpled on only had two pictures with one poster up on her wall. Letty sat on the bed as Mia closed the door

Mia took a seat next to Letty and she had a curious look. Letty could not help butnoitce her brown eyes just like her brothers.

Letty tucked a strand of her hair waiting for Mia to ask the 20 million questions she was hold back.

Letty decided to take by surprise and began to ask the questions.

" seems like your brother and Vince are something else. Very full of themselves if I must add and talk about your btorther he seems very very intimidating. Letty said playing with a strand from the bracelet she had on her wrist.

Mia laughed shaking her head. " Oh letty don't let looks fool you he is all tough but in the inside he is a softy. He has been at times as a father figure for me when my father is not around''

" Not to mention to Vince he has been not only a best friend he has been that brother Dom has something like a magnet that pulls you in and you end up never leaving his site"

Letty smiled listening to Mia's words noticing she was right she had only meet him for a few minutes and she could not help and agree with Mia she felt the pull that Dom has.

The girls sat their talking for hours about each others life. They talked about how Mia grew up with out her mother who had passed when she was only months old.

And ever since she can remember it had always been Mia's Dad and Dom they were the only family she had knew that is until Vince came into to picture.

Letty than waited her turn and explained Mia how her parents were separated and I was forced to live with my her mother who she was not really close relationship and how she left half of her heart back in the PR

Letty also told Mia about her two only friends she had back home who only mattered to her. Who were Evy and Macie who had been with her since she was 3 years old.

Girls talked about things they liked and both Letty and Mia realized they had very similar taste in many things.

" You know Mia one thing am not very thrilled about is starting school and starting all over again"

Mia's eyes widen " oh letty no worries girl you and I will be attending the same school and we have our bodyguards their to kick any ones ass if they mess with us'

Letty let out a loud laugh shaking her head

" But I have a feeling you might not need it cause I can tell you can stand up for your self.

Letty laughed " Of course Mia I would not want it another way. Plus I have a feeling you and I have hit if off very so am sure you will be witness to many of those fights"

Mia laughed " we can become best friends Aw I agree with you on that one letty I would not want it another way.


	7. Friendship

Mia hugged letty' Oh Mia I see you're a hugger no a fighter"

Mia Laughed ' Sorry girl am a lover not a fighter"

Letty smiles hearing her phone go off letting go of Mia and getting her phone out of her pocket.

Letty sighed reading her text " Leticia Ortiz you better get home right now do not think am unpacking this whole house alone" Letty rolled her eyes before standing up

Mia looked at her studying her posture " Letty is everything okay"

" Seems like my prencess is needed at home. I must head back but thanks Mia for everything." Letty stood up heading toward the door being followed by Mia.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs she noticed Vince and Dom laying video games as Letty smiled turning to Mia.

"Thanks for Everything Mia I had a great time" Letty smiled watching Dom lift his eyes towards Letty and smiling at her

" Any time letty. Maybe tomorrow you can come over again or I can drop by and help you move in I don't have anything better to do. Plus gives me time away from these two" Mia pointed towards Dom and Vince

" Oh please sis you know you know you love having us around so I don't deny it" Dom said with a smirk on his face

Mia shook her head and mouthed " see what I mean letty"

Letty laughed graving the door handle nodding at her " Yes I do see it well if you like I can stop by tomorrow afternoon I have to unpack and run a few errands with my mother so all text you when am free"

With this said Letty said by to the boys and steeped outside the door.

"Okay letty sounds good see ya tomorrow". Mia said smiling standing by the door as I nodded and smile.

Letty walked down the steps and towards her house across the street thinking to her self maybe Dom was right and I will be around their life's for while.

Seems like Mia and her were starting a friendship.

Letty was not going to deny I'm truly intrigued by Dom. That she wanted to know more about him . Letty had a uneasy feeling and alls he wanted to do was lay on her bed and grip the fact that she was now starting a new life miles way from what she felt was home

Letty made her way home opening her door and walking in noticing most of her living room and kitchen were fully set up before calling out

"Mama am home what do you need my help with" Letty kicked off her shoes walking up the stairs seeing Anna standing at the top of the stair case.

"Por fin llegas nina. I need you to finish up with your room that can wait until tomorrow but for now we can call it a night come here" Anna opened up her arms waiting for letty to walk into her arms.  
Letty stood their looking at her mom.

It was not surprised to no one her and her mom did not have the best relationship in the world. Letty actually held a grudge against her mother for making her leave the PR but knew it was for the best knowing her father made her come.

Letty walked into her mothers arms and sighed remember the promise she made to her father and abuelos.

"Mija we will make this work I promise we both need to put some will power into this and you will see it will work I love you" Anna kissed the top of her head

Letty closed her eyes feeling her eyes to swell up and blinked away the tears nodding into her moms chest wrapping her arms around her waits.

" I know mom I will try I promise you just have faith and patience with me please"

Anna nodded kissing Lettys head one more time rubbing her back

"Yo se mija yo se I will give you all the patience you need god know I have plenty of patience" Anna giggled

" Know lets go to bed before we pass out right here we look like zombies''

Letty laugh ' Okay mama and I promise to finish helping more tom morrow am drained right now. Oh by the way I meet the neighbors kids I invited their daughter Mia to come over tomorrow of course once were done with everything if that is fine with you' Letty looked at Anna and smiled  
Anna gave letty a tight hug. " of course mija why would I object to you making new friends and inviting them over. Now lets get some sleep.

Both women said their good nights and went their ways to their room

Letty walked into her room slipped her clothes off and changed to an old over size t-shirt and a pair of shorts before deciding to unpack the rest of her things her mind was restless but her body was tired she knew she would not be sleeping anytime soon so she decided to make the best of her time.

Letty started working on her closet but could not help to think about how her day had turned out. It had been 24 hours since she arrived in La and she already had made a new friend and had meet Dominic torretto who seemed like a totally cocky ass but their was also something mysterious that Letty was curious to find out about him

After 3 hours and finishing up her room Letty laid on her bed glancing at her clock which showed it was 2:30 am.

Letty was restless so she made her way downstairs to the kitchen getting a glass of water looking out the window towards the torrettos house noticing dome and Vice parking their cars and going inside their house.

Letty could not help but to smile and made her way back into her room and getting under the covers playing the image of dom walking into their house.

Letty tried snapping her self out of it and taught to her self.

" Really Leticia he's a typical jock' With that said Letty doze off to sleep… 


	8. Chapter 8

Dom's POV

Dom grunted having the sunlight light him on his face rolling onto his stomach hearing Vince yell for him to wake up

Him and Vince had gotten home late the night before they had over heard that their was going to be a race that night and to be honest him and Vince had never bailed out on a race and a chance to hook up with girls.

Dom covered his face with a pillow getting the smell of food and hearing voices down stairs he grunted and groaned not wanting to get up

" YO Dom better get up we have the early shift at the shop" Vince opened the door walking to the bed and jumping up and down on it laughing

Annoying the crap out of Dom

" Mia is about to be done cooking breakfast and Tony already called saying for us to be ready so we can all leave early to the shop. Vince kept jumping on the bed

Vince laughed hopping off the bed "wakey wakey sleeping beauty"

Dom picked up a pillow throwing it a Vince hitting him in the back before sitting up

"Asshole never ever wake me up like that" Dom yelled at vince

Vince laughed " Love you too bro love you too''

Dom stood up walking to the bathroom

"Sleeping beauty is awake but not in a good mood he is not a morning person at all or he woke up in the wrong side of the bed"

Mia laughed shaking her head " Hes never been a morning person Vince am assuming he will be in a bad mood until he gets food and coffee in his stomach you two have something in common"

Vince took a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth hearing Mia chewing on his bacon.

" Oh Mia we have plenty of things in common like our taste in cars and of course our taste in girls. Vince grinned widely getting another slice of bacon

Mia rolled her eyes making a face " Really Vince Really that is gross most of those girls are sluts who just looking to get laid'' Mia narrowed her eyes on Vince

" Okay fatty wait until we are all here so you can eat the food"

Morning Kids" Tony kissed the top of Mia's head before he served him self a cup of coffee.

"Morning dad did you just get in breakfast is almost done were just waiting for Dom to get down here" she yeld loudly rolling her eyes

Dom walks in going straight for the coffee ignoring the looks from everyone

You are so right Vince he aint so happy'' Both laughed as Dom gave them the finger

Tony could not help to laugh before putting a serious tone

"Domminc that is not a way to greet your family" Tony took a seat next to Mia

Sorry pops but If I did not have a rude awakening like I received this morning from a jerk" Dom pointed to Vince narrowing his eyes

Vince laughed shaking his head " I have no idea what he is talking about Tony I was just showing him some love'

Tony laughed shaking his head "got to love my kids now lets eat"

Tony said grace before every digged into their food

"Thanks Mia" They al said as they eat their food.

"Dad we meet the new neighbors kids and am actually going over later today. Letty and I are become great friends"

" Is that so am going to have to go over their and introduced my self if you are going to be around them"

"Of course daddy Letty was over yesterday both Dom and Vince meet her she is my age and will be attending high school with me we seem to have lots of things in common

Tony smiled hearing Mia "Okay Mia I will go introduced my self I see you and this letty girl might been in for a friendship" Tony sipped on his coffee before turning to vince and dom.

"So boys what time did you two get in last night"

"Early dad of course like we usually do on nights you are not here"

"Yeah tony we were good boys and came home early"

Tony smirked " right that is why I heard you guys come in only half hour after I got in"  
Both Vince and Dom choked on their food.

Tony stood up placing his place in the sink " kids I been their done that I do not care if you guys go out and come home late but one thing I ask when am out you stay home with your sister deal"

Mia giggled looking at both boys who had a guilty look in their face.

"Yeah pops sorry it wont happen again"

" Our bad Tony wont occur again no hoes before family" Vince grinned winking at Mia

Tony laughed "Good now hurry up we need to go open up the shop boys meet you their" Tony walked out the house

"Dam he is good like a hawk nothing gets by him" Vince stood up laughing placing his plate in the sink waving them off

Dom laughed "YOu good being alone sis" Dom said eating his last bite off food

"yes am going to clean and do laundary before heading to Lettys house later"

Dom noded and stood up placing his plate in their sink heading for the door " Alright sis have a great time and please be carful we hardly know them alright." Dom walked out the door and into his care and driving off

Dom drove to the shop walking in noticing Vince working on a car. Dom went to change into his overalls and started working on his car. Had not noticed Tony walking up to him  
"So you meet the new neighbor's" Tony asked

Dom slid under the car and looked at his dad nodding " Actually only meet their daughter letty. Mia said that Letty and her mom moved here from the P.R. So its only them two here. The dad stayed back home that is all we know dad she seemed normal nothing to worry Mia should be all good"

Tony nodded "Alright I still want to meet this family if my daughter is going to be around them you know am very interested in meeting my kids friends and plus I would feel better knowing who they are around and that whole deal"

"Gotcha dad you should go this afternoon and meet them"

Dom said going back to work on his car

Tony patted the back of Dom's back before walking into his office.

The boys started to work on their cars given the fact that they had plenty of jobs to accomplished by the end of the week. they all know that is was going to be a hard week with only three working in the shop


	9. Around LA

**Hey guys sorry i havent upload it in a while i just been working really hard i know its a short chapter but have more am working on tonight that i will upload.. Enjoy and please review comments are appreciated it am kind having a writers block so suggestions are welcome thanks Mely **

* * *

Letty and her mom walked into her house after running around town getting her registered for school and buying groceries for their home. Both ladies walked into their house

" It was nice for the principle and counseling staff make time for us on a Saturday plus I did not want you to miss out on attending the first day of school" Anna said opening the door and walking in

" Mom I would of not minded missing school plus am kind of struggling with the time zone my brain is still in Puerto Rico time not LA" letty laughed before kicking the door with her shoe close

" Claro que no you needed to get focus on school mija that is our priority"

"it was worth a try it was worth a try" Letty smiled setting the bags down in the counter walking to the hall way and turning to look at Anna.

"Mom am going to shower before we eat this La heat is horrible"

Anna laughed "okay mija all get started on lunch so you go get all washed up" Anna said as she went into the kitchen.

Letty walked upstairs to her bathroom stripping out of her clothes and stepping into the shower letting the cold water run down her body.

Anna heard a knock on the door making her way and opening it

"Hello" she said curiously seeing the girl that stood their.

"Hello you must be letty's mom am Mia I live across the street I meet your daughter yesterday" Mia offered her hand smiling.

" Oh yes Leticia told me about you Mia correct? Anna pulled Mia in for a hug "Hola mija nice to meet you please come in" she let go of Mia opening the door wider " Come in please any friends of letty are always welcome here"

Mia walked in smiling " thank you Mrs. Ortiz the same goes to Letty"

Anna shook her head " oh seety please call me Anna the other name makes me feel old unless I look old to you" Anna asked Mia closing the door making her way to the kitchen.

Mia followed her smiling " Of course not you look good and very young to have a daughter that is my age"

Anna smiled hearing Mia "Oh hunny thank you I already love you. Your to sweet my daughter did a good choice by being friends with you" Anna smiled before stirring the pot"

Mia smiled " Like wise Letty is great to Anna by the way is she around" Mia looked around the home.

" Yes she will be down shortly she is showering"

Letty heard voices and recognized Mia's as she came down the stairs

"Hey mom smells good in here. Hey Mia" Letty said walking into the kitchen smilling standing against the counter as she greeted both women.

Letty had just meet Mia but felt like she knew her for years already.

"Ah mija I meet Mia and I must say I like her very polite young lady she is"

'Thank you Anna" mia said with a soft blush on her face

"She is Mom hint why I think we are getting along great its like we are opposites at times but seem to fit just right" Letty smiled hopping on to the counter.

Anna smiled seeing that her daughter meant what she just had said. Setting up the table " Mia am expecting you to join us for lunch"

"of curse if that is fine and am not a bother I been home alone and I came to see if letty was free to hang out"

"Am free but first let's eat am starving oh Mia I just registered for school today so am going to start on Monday too"

Mia took a seat on the chair and saw letty make her way to the table.

"Cool Maybe we can go to school together Dom can drop us off and liket hat I can show you were things are at if you like"

Anna served the girls their plates " that is a great idea girls like that I do not have to worry about you getting to school I start my shift on Monday too at the hospital so I would feel better if you went with Mia"

Both girls nodded

My mom, Mia and I ate in silence with a few conversations here and their my mom asking Mia questions about her and her family.

My mom suggested that Mia and I should hang out. I told Mia she could show me around. After all it was Saturday.

Mia nodded and was happy I asked her to take me out.

"of course Letty I do not have anything better to do the boys and my dad are at the shop and wont get in until late."

"Okay cool than we can go out and I can see what the big deal of living in LA is all about"

" I hope you are ready to have the time of your life"

" Oh am ready girl lets do this"

Both girls finished up eating and said their good byes to Anna and made their way to the beach

The girls played a few games on the board walk before making their way to the beach taking a seat on the sand and smiling at one another.

" I know this nothing compares to the beaches that they have back in Puerto Rico but it is also beautiful" Mia took a deep a breath smelling the ocean breeze

" Your right Mia nothing compares to those beaches but from now on this is my home and its beautiful and is a new chapter in my life' Letty felt the ocean breeze hit her in her face digging her fingers into the sand.

Mia looked at Letty " your right Letty I have an idea why don't we get out of her and head to my house and catch a glimpse of the races its Saturday night and am not done showing you the town."

Letty looked at Mia and smiled widely " Are you sure isn't your brother going to be their I do not want to get in trouble"

Mia Stood up offering her hand to Letty " Nope I wont it will not be the first time I go to the races behind Doms back. The races are full of people and plus they are too busy distracted by the race chaser to notice any one their"

Letty stood up and grinned "Alright lets do it come one'

Both girls smiled and drove back to lettys house to get ready. They got out of their car.

"Letty All be back in a few let me go get some clothes proper for the races and all be back" Mia called out heading towards her house" Be back in 20 minutes

"sounds good just walk in head upstairs it's the second room to your left all be getting ready for the races hurry it up girl"

Both girls walked into their homes getting outfits for the races

Mia made her way to letty house a few minutes after go straight up to letty's room

" Okay my house is clear which means the guys are about to come back from the shop to get ready for tonight's races."

The girls were upstairs deciding on what outfits they should ware tonight.. When their was a knock on the door . Mia glanced out the window noticing her dad standing at the door.


	10. Mr T

" Ugh dad picks the perfect time to come to meet you guys"

Letty was confused by her words so she looks out the window.

" Oh is that your dad nice of him to come and say hello oh is that pie yummy I like pie"

Both girls laughed

"Your odd Letty very odd" Mia made a funny face as they saw Tony walk into the house

"Shall we go downstairs and say hello" Letty asked

"Nope lets wait a few more minutes until he meets your mom and all that good stuff I still need help picking an outfit Letty help me"

Letty was pulled towards the bed where five different outfits were laying on the bed and she shook her head.

" Oh geez mia we are not trying to get picked up by guys tonight"

Both girls laughed and went back to deciding what to wear Mia glanced at the clocking hoping her dad will not ruin their plans. Hearing Dom's and Vince's call pull into the drive way knowing the will be getting ready to head out to the races

Anna made her way towards the door peaking through the side of the window, seeing Tony standing their she opened it eying him

Tony stood their waiting for someone to open the door. When he heard the locks being undone and seeing a tall Latina standing by the door.

Hello am Tony Torretto and I live across the street I believe you daughter has meet my daughter and son. So I came to properly introduce my self" Tony offered a smiled and handing Anna a pie " I picked a welcoming treat at the store.

Anna: took the pie and smiled " thank you Tony am Anna Ortiz please come in and yes I have meet your daughter Mia she is actually here with Letty I over heard them upstairs" Anna took a step back gesturing or Tony to walk in going to the kitchen to set the pie down.

Tony walked in and shut the door behind him following Anna to the kitchen and taking a seat on the table

"Tony Can I offer you something to drink" Anna said cutting a piece of the pie and serving in to Tony.

. "water will be just fine thank you" Tony smiled " Mia tells me that you and your daughter just move here from Puerto Rico. Welcome to the area

Anna smiled and took a seat in front of tony. " Thank you now I know were your daughter gets her politeness from. Yes that is very true my daughter and I had to move here because I got offered a job at the local hospital that would benefit both of us better and plus I recently got a divorced form Lettys father and things have not been very good between us so I got custody of my daughter and moved here.

Tony took a drink of his water hearing Anna's story

"Am so sorry to hear that Anna well am sure that you and your daughter will find your place here. it's a great place to live in"

"thank you so far we have only been here for 2 days and have only meet your family not that working at the hospital is going to give me much time to meet people"

" Oh well no worries Sundays I host a bbq and just about the whole blocks attends them it's a ritual we do after church of course you and letty are more than welcome to attend like that you can get to meet people and we can get to know you guys better"

Anna nodded agreeing to the invitation.

"Thank you very much Tony we will be their for sure. It will be nice to meet others"

So Mia tells me its only you and your two kids is that correct?"

" Yes that is correct and my sons best friend who is like another son to me. My wife passed away when Mia was just a newborn so it has been the 3 of us I manage our family garage and our store and race in my free time and take care of my kids"

" Am so sorry to hear about your loss Tony but seems like you have done a great job with your kids from what I have seen from Mia she is a lovely young lady Never would of guessed she grew up without her mother. You seem to have your hands full and been both a mother and father to your children that is amazing it takes a lot of strength to do that.''

"thank you Anna that means a lot I have done what ever is in with in my hand to provide the best for my children"

Tony and Anna kept talking about their families and became very familiar with each other.

Both girls made their way down the stairs smiling

"Hello Dad I see you have meet Anna" Mia walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the check.

Letty stood next to her mom and smiled watching Mia and her dad

" yes I had to come and meet the family my daughter is around you know me very over protective"

Mia smiled " Of course daddy but like I told you am good here"

"I totally see your point Tony I would do the same for Letty and trying to meet who ever she is around" Anna smiled " Letty come and introduce your self Mija"

Letty walked over to Tony and offered her hand "Very nice to meet you Mr. Toretto am Letty Ortiz"

Tony shook her hand " Please call me Tony very nice to meet you Letty like I told Mia prior our meeting please feel free to come over our home when every you feel like it"

Letty smiled " nod it thank you Tony for the offer and the same goes for Mia"

Tony looked at this watched " Oh look at the time I shall get home but am expecting you guys over on Sunday for our bbq okay ladies I expected you guys to be our guest of honors"

" Of course Tony we will be their and I will even bring my famous potato salad"

Mia and Letty both smiled at each other

Tony smiles and nodded " Sounds like a good plan I will make sure to leave space in my stomach for your sald Anna. Well young lady we should get going and let Anna and Letty rest" Tony stood up and looked at mia

" Actually Mr. T I was wondering if it would be okay it Mia spend the night we are planning on having a sleep over"

Mia nodded and smiled looking at Tony" Please dad me and letty are planing to have a sleep over I kinda already brought some some clothes already'

"only if its is okay with Anna but remember tomorrow morning I want you in mass bright and early don't think that you will get out of it"

" It is fine with me Tony do not worry the girls and I will be their for mass its been awhile since letty and I have gone so I think its time we pay it a visit'

Mi hugged her dad than Anna ' thank you both we will be in church bright and early'

Letty smiled t' thank you tony and how early are we talking about cause I do not get up before 10am so yeah''  
Tony laughed " Seems like someone is going to have to need to drink coffee or something because mass starts at 7 am and ask my children if you miss mass you will not enjoy Sundays bbq"

" That is very true Letty no mas no bbq''

Letty let out a loud groin " What the heck man you guys do not believe in Sunday laziness you people are not normal I tell you"

" Letica Anna Ortiz don't disrespect their ways. We will be at mass Sunday morning bright and early got it Missy"

Tony laughed you know what you remind me of dom and vince they both are not morning people and throw a fit when I wake them up bright and early for mass I can see you guys getting along just great"

Mia rolled her eyes at Ton'ys words " Oh please dad do not say that we do not need letty hang around them they will corrupt her and well we just do not need that"

Both Tony and Anna walked to the door saying the good byes as the girls ran upstairs

Hearing tony call out " Goodnight girls have fun and see you tomorrow… 


	11. First time at the races

" So know how are we going to get to the races if your mom is going to be here Letty I just meet her and I don't want her to think am so kind of bad child or something" Mia fell back onto Letty's bed

" Don't worry Mia you see mom is a heavy sleeper she takes sleeping aids and she knocks out pretty quick if am correct she will come up here tell us goodnight to have a great night will go to her room and pass out you see just moving here has caused her to be tired a lot' Letty shut her door and walked to her closet pick her outfit for tonight

Mia lifted her head to look at letty " dam you know her well okay so what do we just lay here until she passes out"

We pretend to play dress up and say we are picking up our outfit for Monday. But are actually getting ready for the races tonight"

" Letty have you done this before sneaking out of your home at night"

Letty looked at mia grinning " Oh hunny I have done it plenty of times so am pretty much a pro at leaving my house unnoticed and getting back home unnoticed also"

" well that explains your master plan now lets do this before I chicken out' Mia stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Anna walked in to Lettys rooms " Okay girls you guys can stay up into late am going to be in my room and call it a night so I will see you in the morning bright and early for mass hear that Leticia

" esta bien mama buenas noches & don't call me that its letty I will be up I think"

Mia calls out from the bathroom " Goodnight Anna and I will make sure letty is up bright and early"

" Thank you Mia have a good night girls see you in the morning " Anna walks out the room and into her room leaving the girls to finishing getting ready

" We should hurry Letty if we are going to try and beat Vince and Dom to the races so we can avoid running into them because if we run into them am dead and you might as well consider your self dead too Mia laughed closing the door to the restroom

" Oh please like am scared of them but fine all hurry it up too"

"Truts me the races are awesome" she said excitedly. Mia said about the races Mia walked out of the bathroom wearing fishnets and black leather skirt a dark blue thank top a black leather jacket and some booths

While Letty changed into a pair of dark jeans black boots with two inch heel a brown leather jacked and a white thank top.

Both grils sneaked around the house at 11pm and realized that they had a pretty long walk to go

"Mia you have to be kidding me we are going to have a long walk by the time we get to the races they are going to be over by the time we get their & plus we run the risk of getting caught by Vince and Dom if we walk all the way their"

" You see am I already have got us covered you see I plan things all the way through" Mia pulled out her cell phone and placed a call confirming a cab  
Minutes later a cab pulled up to the side of the road picking us up and driving us to the races

" I can hear the engines come on lets go" Letty pulled Mia out of the car as soon as it came to a stop as she threw some cash into the cabs driver window.

Letty pulled Mia with her and ran to the street that was blocked off by dozens of cars.

Both girls were watching the Mazda that was parked in Mia's drive way earlier today. Noticing Dom leaning against the car and surrounded by race chaser and Vince next to him

"gross I swear they all have sluts around them self's its disgusting''

Letty laughed " aw little sister is jealous" Letty nudged her " Come one lets go walk around"

Mia nodded and smiled " Your right come on lets see who or what we can get our self into"

The girls walked around hearing the loud music bumping and saw the flashy imports that were lined up for show and tell.

Boys kept looking at the girls until letty stopped in front of a 1969 mustang

"Look Mia that is the kind of car I want when am able to get my license"

Mia stood in front of the car " Like you know I have no idea bout cars but it pretty awesome I must say''

Its my dream car" letty looked at the car noticing every fracture on it.

" hey Mama you like what you see"

Letty smiled " yea it's a prety cool care you have their hardly see those kinds of cars in this environment do you race''

" Very very true the name is Hector and no I organizes the races"

"Cool maybe when I have a car of my own you can hook me up with the races"

" you know were to find me girl is this your first time in th races and are you here alone or have a crew of your own"

" No am here with my friend" Letty nudged mia to turn around

Hectors eyes widen " Oh shit little torretto is here does Dom now you're here Mia"

Mia eyes widen " hector not a word to Dom you have not seen me here we snuck out I wanted to show her my new friend Letty the races"

Hector smiled at Mia "Dam Mia how you going to put me on the spot like that with your brother we both know if he finds out I knew you were at the races am dead"

"No need for him to find out you see we avoid running into him and you keep your boys from running their mouths problem solved" Mia grinned at hector not knowing if he would agree to the plan.

Alright just because its Letty's first time at the races we want her to have a great time and because I like you Mia no need for Dom to find out" Hector smiled at both girls.

" Plus his race is about to start soon and he will be to occupied to notice any one so have a good time nice knowing you Letty am sure all be seeing you around the torretos house. Hector smiled at Letty before walking away leaving both girls alone.

" Mia how positive are you that he wont snitch on us"

"Honest truth not sure we will have to see. Pretty sweet rides right" Mia nudged Letty.

" Oh great reassurance their Mia" Letty nodded " Hell yeah you are right the races are pretty awesome thanks for bring me Mia

Both girls turned towards were they heard commotion as soon as the races was about to start.

"Come on" Mia dragged letty to the side lines were they are able to see the race and not worry about getting caught by the boys.

All four cars pulled up to the start line but Letty quickly focused her eye sight on the red Mazda RX7. She noticed the drive and to her surprise it was Dom.

Seconds after that the race started every one cheered but majority of the group cheered for the red Mazda.

Letty siled as she noticed Dom's car take the lead while the other cars had no chance on taking the lead the race was over and dom was called the winner.

As his car was pulling back he was swarmed with people that wanted to congratulated him.

Letty saw hector walk up to Dom and hand him a stack of cash. She kept smiling keeping her eyes on Dom ash he quickly became surrounded by girls.

Letty felt eyes on her when she turned slightly to her left she noticed Vince watching her.

"Shit she thought they been spotted. She quickly turned her back towards them and gave Mia a panic look.

" Letty what is it why do you have that look" Mia asked looking around seeing Vince walking towards Dom

"Shit shit lets go" Mia quick pulled Letty away form the crowed heading down the block.

"Dam it I think Vince spotted us why did we have to get so close" Mia kept walking speeding up her pace.

" We need to get back home just in case they decide to look for you" Letty following and looking back over her shoulder seeing the race and the crowd getting far away.

Mia spotted a cab she opened the door and shoved Letty quickly not giving her a warning and telling the driver of the address of Letty's house and to the to their homes quick as possible .

A few minutes later both gilrs were being dropped off at Letty's house.

Vince made his way to Dom thinking how those chicks looked like Letty and Mia .

" You killed it man now lets go party at hectors it still early to call it a night"

Dom grinned. " Tell me something I don't know already Isn't that way am the king of the streets'

Vince laughed " Do not want to aid more to your ego bro. By the way saw some chicks that looked like the new girl Letty over looking the races their was another girl next to her but I could not really see her"

Dom shrugged at Vince. " Dad said Mia was spending the night at Letty's house doubt it they come to the race we all know its not Mia's scenery. Doubt Mia is dumb enough to risk being seeing at the races. I think if one of the guys saw her they would of told us by know. I think you might be crushing on Letty that you see her every where"

" Hell no man she's cute but to little for my taste I like them older and with experience"

"Sure man come on lets get home we have to be at mass bright and early you know me I hate waking up early"

Both boys got in their cars and drove home.

"Letty hurry it up its 2:30 am and normally the guys get home at this time" Mia said looking around and trying to keep calm.

Letty stood at the door trying to find her house key.

" Will you chill I know I shoved my key in my pocket"

Mia looked around nervously hearing engines roaming from distance getting nervous.

" Letty they are almost here. So you better hurry up. If we did not get caught at the races we are going to end up getting caught here. So hurry it up."

Letty began to get nervous when she reached in the inside of the pocked of her jacket.

Both girls saw lights approaching as letty inserted the key hearing a click opening the door and pulling Mia inside shutting the door as Doms car pulled into the street his headlight lighted up letty's door.

Making both girls take a deep breath deeply and shaking their heads and heading up stairs quietly not wanting to wake Anna up. Mia walked into letty's room and fell back on her bed.

" Holy shit we were so close in getting caught''

Letty striped down from her clothes laughing softly changing into her pj's

" Honestly I was about to crap my pant's mia it is like I could hear your brother dad and my mom yelling at us"

" never again are we cutting it that close again''

Oh so there is going to be a next time" Letty poked Mia's side and smiled

" thanks girl I had a blast you have no idea how bad I want to be in a race am going to save money up and buy a car soon''

Mia giggle getting up and stripping down and changing into her pj's

"any time girl I was just showing you around making you fell like at home"

Both girls finished getting ready for bed and tucked them self's in bed and under the covers.

"Good night Letty" Mia smiled to her self turning off the night light.

" Night Mia thanks again for tonight I cant wait for more race nights and many more memories like tonight to come"

With lettys last words both girls drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces


	12. BBQ

BBQ

The next morning everyone in the torrettos home got up to attend mass.

" Dom Vince you guys have 10 minutes to get ready before I leave to mass but remember no mass no bbq" tony yelled at to both boys

Both boys got read and headed down stairs to join Tony and headed to their cars driving to the mass once arriving at the church.

Vince spotted mia standing next to letty and an older women who looked like letty

" found Mia she is next to Letty and that lady" vince pointed at Mia

" that is right there is Mr. Ortiz Letty's mom come on lets go say hello"

Tony walked to greet Mia nd Anna while Letty yawned.

" Morning Anna glad you guys could join us"

" Buenos Dias Tony " Anna Smiled

" Hi dad Mia" hugged her dad giving him a kiss on his cheek " "Morning guys"

" Hello Mr. T" Letty smiled softly running her fingers through her hair.

Tony smiled and noded " Anna thisis my son Dom andhis friend Vince who is like a son to me. Boys meet Anna Ortiz mother of Letty" .

Dom smiled " Hello Mrs. Ortiz am Dom nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ortiz"

" Nice to meet you boys please call me Anna" She smiled

Both boys nodded.

"Will do Anna" Vince smiled

" I think we should take our seats now" Tony suggested as more people were arriving.

Everyone took seats and listen to the mass as Tony shooked his head noticing Vince dozing off and Letty yawning as the service was getting under way.

After two hours mass was over everyone went their separate ways agreeing to meet back at the Torretos around 3 pm for the bbq

Tony and Anna talked about what to bring and once they decided they went their separate ways.

" Mom do we really have to go to the bbq why cant we just order pizza and movies and call it a day" Letty said as she hoped on the counter

"Leticia no we agreed to go plus it will be nice to meet the rest of the neighbors" Anna said as she finished preparing the egg salad.

" Bueno pues am warning ou am not going to be social so do not be giving me those looks deal"  
" Leticia Ann Ortiz nunca vas a cambiar. I guess all take what I an get. Anna laughed kissing her daughters forehead. " Now lets go' Anna graved the potatoe salad and made her way to the door.

Letty hopped of the counter and followed her mom out he door following her to the torrettos home

Anna ranged the door bell. Mia opened the door and smiled" Hello please come in and make your self at home everyone is in theback come in"

Anna nodded walking in being followed by letty " thank you Mia all thank the plate outside'' Anna made her way to the back yard.

So hector and them are here but I think we are good"

Cool not that I was nervous of being caught" letty laughed walking inside the kitchen as she saw Mia finishing up the desert.

Letty just a heads up there is tons of people over some who are pretty boring I tend to tune some of them out" . Mia said smiling at letty

"Your all good with that right you only have to talk to me you can ignore the rest of the people" Mia spoke as she walked to the frig placing the desert.

"Most likely all the adults will be with Dad and Anna and the teens will all be around dom and his crew. I normally invite a few ppl over but today I thought I would be best if it would only be us"

Letty smiled " Thank you Mia that was a great call. Now need me to help with anything or do you want me to just stand here and look pretty because I can you know"

" Oh please no doubt of that but for now can you help me take these dishes outside and I will bring the rest so we can go chill outside"

"Gotcha Boss" Letty picked up a few dishes and made her way to the back yard. Spotting Mr. T talking to her mom and introducing her to a few neighbors. Letty set the dishes down and smiled at Mr. T waving at him when he spotted her.

Letty kept glancing around smiling politely to a few that were eyeing her curiously.

Making eye contact with dom he smiled at her and she smiled back seeing him surrounded by a few others guys one she knew other than Vince and Dom was hector who had also seen Letty and smiled to her not wanting to make it obvious he had meet her before.

Letty was lost on her own thoughts that she did not notice him walking up to her until he started speaking which made her get a bit straddled.

" You must be Leticia the new chick every one is talking about the name is Marcus" . He said with a smile on his face.

The name is letty for your won sake do not ever call me that name again and yes that is me" She said taking his hand and shaking it before pulling it away.

" My bad my apologies Letty I saw you last night at the race talking to hector but you left before I could get your name"

Letys' eyes widen as she heard his words.  
" Am assuming by your look no ones supposed to know you and Mia where there is that right"

Lety nodded quickly glancing around to see if any one was at hearing sight before noticing Dom and the others were looking at Letty and Marcus.

" Don't worry girl I wont say anything I think you two should come next time I really don't take crap from Dominic so I could care less what he says or does"

" Well than maybe we will take you on that cause after last night I was left wanting to know more about the racing scene."

"Girl last night was nothing wait until you are actually racing that shit is awesome" He looked at Letty stepping closer. " You are planning on racing right"

" of course once I get the money to buy my won car for sure I will race"

" Cool maybe I can give you a few tips I aint no king like dom but I have won multiple races"

Mia walked out of the house seeing Letty giving her twotumbs up mouthing to her.

" he is super cute"

Letty smiled shaking her head.

" Well marcus maybe we can exchange numbers and I will call you once I have a car"

" How about sooner maybe I can take you out" He said pulling his phone out offering it to Letty so she can input her number in.

Letty smiled taking the phone looking up seeing Dom glaring at them as she finished putting her number making her a mental note to ask Mia later about Marcus and Dom.

" Their you go know don't go around giving my number marcus or else"

" Now why would I do that no way in hell I want to have competions" He said before softly nudging her.

Letty could not help but smile she actually thought he was cute and wanted to get to know him more.

" all right we will see about that but now I think you must get back to your boys seems like you been off your leash for a little to long"  
Letty pointed towards hector and the rest who were staring.

Marcus laughed as he looked back at them

" your right my play time is over well I must add I like a girl with humor so all be calling you later for sure" Marcus smiled before kissing letty softly in the cheek and turning to walk back to hector and the rest of the guys getting looks from them.

Letty was left their standing a bit taken back by his kiss she couldn't help but to smile widely seeing Mia quickly walking over to her with a grin on her face.

" Wow someone just totally got hit on please tell me you at lest got his number he is supper cute and is toally into you he cant keep his eyes off of you"  
Letty shook her head " your imagining things Mia I was only being friendly but I am not going to lie but he is super cute and yes I did give him my number''

Mia let out a loud squeal quickly covering her mouth making the others look at her.

" shut up Mia make it obvious god your can not keep anything on the DL"

" My bad sorry okay tell me full details later deal"

" Deal know lets go find smething to eat am starving"

The rest of the afternoon went well Letty was introduced to hector and the rest of his friends meeting Edwin and Eddie

The whole time letty did not cross one word with Dom at all. Vince in the other hand had started to have a friendship with Letty they were getting along great getting to know more of Letty.

After a few converstions of how Letty and her mom ended moving from PR to La every one went back to having their own private coverstaions.

Letty was sitting on the steps seeing everyone talking when she noticed Dom walking up to her.

" You having fun" Dom asked Letty. " I know it might be a little to much are you home sick yet"

Yea not so bad nice getting to know everyone. Yea not going to lie I miss my life that I had back home mostly I miss my dad and my friends"  
"That is good but am sure you will fit good here everyone seems to like you"

" yeah it just going to take time to adjust to everything all over again"

" Cool well you will be just fine there is one thing I do want to talk about I see you and my sister are becoming close so just be careful with her se is a good person and I want her to say that way."

Letty was surprised by his words what kind of impression did he have of her.

" Dom I have no idea why your are saying that to me but just so you know am not the type of person to be a bad influence on others" Letty stood up realizing that dom was way taller than her he was a giant compared to her. She also noticed that he was in shape.

" Good lets keep it that way"

Letty rolled her eyes pushing by him pissed at his words storming off to tell Mia she was heading home leaving he bbq making her way home.

" Seriously what the hell is up Dom's ass he did not know her or even tried making an attempt to get to know one thing about her. But yet the had the balls to judge her.

Letty stormed inside her house making her way upstairs ploding on her bed.

Mia noticed Letty talking to dom and by the looks on lettys face it was not a pleasant talk next thing she had Letty telling her she was living and walked home.

" Dom what the hell did you tell Letty that made her leave all mad after talking to you"

" nothing Mia I just asked her is she was having a good time that is all"

Mia crossed her arms " Dom I know you better than that you said something that made her mad so spill it"

Dom sighed knowing Mia was right. " Fine all I told her was that you're a good person and do not need bad influence how was I supposed to know she would take it the worn way and storm off"

" Geez dominic way to go. It is like you judging her with out knowing her I do not do that to your stupid friends do not do it to mine" Mia yelled before walking into the kitchen quickly after I noticed my dad and anna looking at me shaking his head talking to Anna who seemed to have heard it all.

Dom felt bad his intentions were good. Maybe Mia was right I mean I hardly knew the girl because some of hectors friends had mentioned that Letty looked like a girl who was at the races and hector was talking to her.

Dom saw Tony and Anna walking up to him when he sighed knowing he was in for a lecture.

"Dominic" Tony said a bit mad with his son.

" I know dad I messed up. Anna am so sorry I will apologize to Letty my words were taken the wrong way"

" Dom its okay your looking after your sister. I know my daughter she is a bit of a hot head just give her time to cool off I will talked to her okay so do not feel bad. Letty over reacts at times. Anna smiled rubbing the side of Doms arm.

" Thank you Anna I will apologize and make things right"

" That we expect you to do plus we know the torrettos and Ortiz families will be around each other often so we do not want any miscommunication son"

" No dad I will apologize. Am sorry Anna" Dom offered an apologetic smile.

" It is fine Dom we all knew you meant it in a good way. Let me talk to my daughter you will see in a few days all this will be over know am heading home to makes sure everything is still intact" Anna smiled at both men " once again thank you for the invitaion it was nice we appreciate it and had a great time have a well night" Anna smiled before walking way

Dom felt like an ass but knew that his words were ment for well.

Tony walked in the house after seeing Ana make her way home.

" wow what did I miss I walk and hear dom made a girl leave what happen man"

Dom looked a vince who was drinking a corona handing Dom the other beer in his hand.

" where is hector and them" Dom asked looking around taking a drink from his beer.

" they left once they heard you and Mia fighting knew it was family stuff said they would see us at school tomorrow."

" Alright cool well lets say I put my food in my mouth wit Letty"

Vince patted his shoulder " come on man we all know no girl can stay mad at Dominic Torretto lets call it a night"

Dom stood up heading up the stairs. " Your right Vince plus tomorrow is our first day of senior year which means plenty of girls to go around"

Vince laughed patting Dom's back " see that is the spirit we going to be getting plenty of booty this year.

Both boys laughed walking inside the house knowing tomorrow was a brand new day for everyone they were going to be seniors as Mia and letty were going to be freshman's

Dom knew he had to work things out with letty and the only he was able to do that was if he would give her time but knew if he waited to much things would never get.


	13. Applogy

**Thank you to the review it means a lot for those that are wondering the ages Dom & Vince are 17 Letty and Mia are 15**

**Thank you for the reviews it means a lot cant wait to see how the friendship of dom and letty develope..**

* * *

Dom POV

Dom walked into his room and lied on his bed looking up on the ceiling hearing a knock.

"Dom may I come in" Mia asked as she peaked her head in the room.

"Yeah come in Mia" Dom sat up on looking at his sister he knew he had hurt her by hurting letty with his words.

Mia took a seat next to him taking a deep breath " Am sorry for the things I said I was just mad seeing Letty leave I wanted her to have a great time and wanted to make things easier for her given the fact that she has been having a hard time getting used to LA."

" I know Mia I feel like shit I want to make it up to her but she did not hear me out. You know I never meant any harm. I feel like an ass."

Mia smiled leaning her head on Dom's shoulder she would always do that since she was little. He knew that no matter how mad Mia was she would always forgive him.

Dom kissed the top of her head smiling softly.

" I think you should text her and let her know that your are sorry Dom she will understand you know Letty only feels at ease around us." Mia handed Dom a piece of paper with letty's number.

Dom took the paper from her and nodded " I know that Mia I feel like an ass so I will thank you."

Dom kissed Mia's head before she got up and walked to the door.

" She will come around Dom" Mia walked out the room and dom picked up his phone and wrote a text to Letty.

Hey Letty I know you do not want to hear anything from me right now but I want you to know that am truly sorry for the things I said and to show you that I want to get to know you Meet me outside your house in 10 minutes.  
Dom

Dom hit send stood up and put a jacket on and picked up two blankets and shoved it in a bag and walking out his room heading down stairs to the kitchen preparing a thermal of hot coco.

Letty heard her phone go of and picked it up seeing a unknown number on the screen. Opening to find a Text from Dom she sighed reading it but smiled noticing he was being sincere.

Dom you said some mean things with out knowing what kind of person I am. Its been hard for me adjusting to life here and you sister has been the only person that has made me feel like home Actually I shall say your WHOLE family. Now why should I meet you the last thing I want is TO BE A BAD INFLUENCE.

Letty

Letty stood up knowing if she did not go he would probably keep insisting. Slipped into a pair of sweats with a hoodie and putting her hair up in a bun sitting on her bed looking at her phone.

Dom saw the text and frowned

I know I know come on just meet me outside in 10 I promise I will make it up to. Please Letty I feel like an asshole for what I did. I think we need a fresh start.

Dom packed the thermal and to cups and headed out the door walking to Letty's house seeing the light from her window turn on smiling softly .

Letty turned on the light to her room placing her shoes on and replying back.

K fine just because we need a fresh start all be right down

Letty send the text as she turned the light off as she made her way downstairs quietly making sure not to wake Anna up and graved her house key and walked out the door noticing Dom standing in her front yard with a bag over his shoulder.

Letty eyed him curiously walking up to him

" Okay am here where are we going what is up with that bag you better not make me regret this"

" You will see am taking you to my favorite place I like to go to when I had a shitty day or just want to be alone"

" You are not going to kill me right" Letty asked curiously shoving her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

Dom let out a small laugh " Seriously Letty do I look like a killer. Now come on lets walk it is not to far away from here" Dom started to walk hoping letty would follow

Letty followed Dom " you know looks can be deceiving you never know you might be a serial killer under that. Seriously we have to walk I hate walking"

" Oh please I know the cute face of mine are not that kind of killer if you know what I mean' Dom smirked

"Ew gross I do not want to know about your sex life"

" I was not talking about that per you have a dirty mind Letty"

Both of them let out a laugh and walked about a block down from their homes reaching an old house that looked like it had been empty for years.

Letty saw how Dom made his way around the house to the backyard like he knew that home.

" Um Dom should we even be here isn't this considered trespassing" Letty followed Dom reaching the back yard of the house and seeing a tree house.

" Naw we are good the house has been abandon for years now. Come on" Dom went up the latter up the tree house.

" Okay if you say so if we get caught am saying you brought me here against my will" Letty followed behind Dom

"All right Letty all take the blame but am telling you we are good no one will come around" Dom reached the top of the tree house setting the bag down and laid out a blanket on the ground for both to sit down

" Okay for once am going to trust you on this one" Letty made it to the top and smiled sitting down on the blanket Dom had laid out swinging her legs looking at the View.

" Wow you can see the City from here"

" I know right" Dom said as he took a seat next to Letty setting a cup filled of coco next to her and taking a drink out of his cup.

" thanks this is nice thank you Dom"

" Your welcome you see I used to always come here when I was a kid a lot when my mom died shortly after Mia was born." Dom looked at Letty and smiled " My grandmother used to own this house and died about a year ago so she left it to Mia and I

" Oh Dom am so sorry I had no idea Mia told me about your mother but not your Grandmother"

"Dom I was close to my Nana she reminded me a lot of my mom and was the closes thing I had to a mother. I know I got to enjoy my mom for 4 years more than Mia. She was months when our mother passed. The closes thing she knew to a mother was Nana you know I blamed Mias birth to be reason why my mother died but my Nana got me to get over that she explained that my mom had given up her life for Mia's."

Dom closed his eyes remember the day he got the news that his mom had passed he was only 5 years old but was way mature for his age. His dad had always spoke to him with honesty and told him how things were straight up.

Letty sighed rubbing the back of Dom's back

" Am so sorry Dom I cant imagine how hard it must on been for you at that time you were just a little kid to have gone through that but seems like you over came that because any one can see that Mia means the world to you. You're a great brother the little time I have known you I have seen it I know what you said was the protective side of you.

" Letty you know I remember having a really strong dislike feeling against Mia and had told my dad plenty of times that I did not love my own sister and wanted my mom back. Dad would just hearing me out and hugged me tight telling me things would be fine and we work things out and be a family a really strong family." Dom looked at Letty in her eyes. " Your right I would do anything for my sister she is my world. I love her more than my own life and only want the best for her. I know she will grow up to become a great and very successful person. I just want the best for her that I time I become a little to over protective I know she has to live her life and learn from her own mistakes that at times I forget to let her live her life let her make her own choices."

" You know it says a lot from you Dom to look after your sister I been in your life's for what 3 days if that and I have since the bond your family has it is one of a kind. Family means a lot to the Torretos and l can not help to envy that. You opening up to me like this makes me understand why you are the way you are. Dom Mia is my best friend she knows that I know that and please do know I will never do anything that will harm her."

" I know Letty thank you very much Yes we do everyone that is close to us sees our bond we have one standard and its Family come first no matter what. Thank you Letty I know you mean the best for my sister."

Letty pulled her hands into her the pocket of her hoodie and sighed remembering the words Dom had told her looking away from him.

Dom smiled softy " I know I was an ass hole early to you and am sorry. I want us to have a do over and become friends you and Mia get along great and I even see that you and Vince are becoming good friends so I want us to be friends what do you say Letty?"

Dom set his cup down offering Letty his hand " what do you say Letty how about we start fresh."

Letty smiled taking his hand in her " Sounds great go your self a deal."

Letty shook his hand " Hi am Letty Ortiz nice to meet you I just moved across the street from you. So am new to area" Letty smiled looking at dom.

Dom looked down to their hands and smiled wide

" Deal. Hello Letty am Dom and Welcome to the area I hope you are liking it so far. Nice to meet you new neighbor."

" Actually the are aren't that bad of course the PR is better but I think I can adjust well."

" You know if you like me and my sister and buddy can show you the area we can give you a well tour of LA."

" Sounds good to me I heard good things about LA."

" See we can do this" Dom smiled pulling his hand away from Lettys taking a drink of his hot coco.

" Your right we are not that bad at having a decent conversation" she said as she swigged her legs looking to the light of the city.

" Do you miss PR."

Letty sighed closing her eyes. " Yes I do I miss my father the most I hate him for not letting me stay with him. I hate the fact that she just shipped me away with my mom knowing me and her did not have a close relationship. You know my dad was my hero I had always been attached to him by his hip I would get lost with him for hours at the shop and than all of a sudden him and my mom decide to call it a quits and he does nothing to fight for me he gives up all his rights and ships me away like nothing" Letty opened her eyes with tears forming a risk to come out.

Dom patted her leg. " Hey we never know why things work out the way that they do but for some reason you are here maybe we will find that reason later but I know I speak for everyone. We are glad you are here. Am sure you and your dad will work things out he will come around. Hey and who knows maybe you and your mom will get close. Just remember you are here in life to make memories and to leave your foot prints for others to remember you. Lets not get sad over things we can not change."

"Thanks Dom you know this is the first time I talk about this. I guess you have something that lets people open up to you. I know Dom but my feelings were truly hurt by my dad's actions. You know he has only called me once since I have arrived. My grandparents have called me more than him it makes me think that the life I lived with him was false."

Dom nudged letty softly ." Hey do not think like that give him time maybe he is finding it hard to adjust to the fact that you are not at arms length you know adults always have their own reasons why they make their own decisions and never include the kids in their decisions. You will see with time your dad will come around."

" Your right am just over exaggerating right now I just miss him like crazy I had never been apart from him I think am just a little home sick that is all. But thanks Dom this was nice of you and great way to make things up between us this was nice' Letty took a drink from her hot coco shivering as she a small cold breeze passed by.

" Hey I can make things right when I know I messed up bad Naw no need to thank I wanted us to have a fresh new start" Dom saw her shiver pulling the extra blanket out and covering her with it. " You know maybe one day after school you can stop by the shop me and Vince work their after school. It will be nice if you came around.  
" you mean it I need to get my hands in some grease Its been to long I think I have forgotten the smell it."

" oh please you are in major needed of a intervention than"

Letty laughed nodding her head in agreement.

" So tomorrow is the first day of school are you looking forward to Senior year" She asked as she wrapped her hands around her mug trying to get warm.

"Its going to feel like another school year to me. Am just ready to get out of their so I can start working full time at DT and maybe get into racing pro like my dad is."

" Seems like your life is all plan out Nice."

" hell yeah am ready to be done with school the brains of the family is Mia school is not for me. What about you ready for your first day.'

" Like you said its just another year. Not going to lie a little bit nervous to start at a new school am so glad Mia will be by my side that keeps my nerves down a little."

" What do we have here a nervous letty hell no that is not true. Letty its just school half of those people are annoying and you will never see them again they don't care about you and only use you when they need something from you. You will be fine Plus Vince and I will be their too. We can kick some ass if they get out of line. Everyone knows that if they mess with Mia or any one close to me hell with brake loose. Your part of the group now letty so include your self in that."

Now so know that means am under Torretto protection" Letty grinned " Do I have an choice on being one of you guys now"

Dom grinned shaking his head " Sorry Letty you automatically became one of us when Mia laid eyes on you. So your in it for life. We are kind of a gang" he said laughing " Your in it for life remember that.

"oh gosh than am screwed I have no way out' Letty laughed softly pushing dom "what a harsh punishment what did I do to deserve this."

" Calm down Letty we are not that bad actually it's a privilege for you to be in our VIP group plenty will kill to be in our group we only accept special people hint why I have Vince in their" He smile winking his eye at her " Just don't burst his bubble we would not want him to be traumatized for life would we."

Letty laughed " Oh my god Dom that is mean but you know what it makes plenty of sense Vince is a little on the special side know I see things clearly. I guess all have to take what I can get." Letty loud a soft yawn " Sorry"

" You will see that our group is pretty legit and will never regret being forced to join us' Dom smiled seeing her yaw " But now I think we should head back we have a early and long day tomorrow" He said standing up and offering his hand to Letty for support.

Letty smiled taking his hand and standing up " We will see about that do I have a trail or something might want to know how I can ask for a refund or something if I end up getting false hopes. Your right tomorrow is going to be a long day and am pretty beat from the past few days have not been able to get much rest."  
Both letty and dom picked up their mess and made their way down the latter and out of the tree house.

" Lets get you some so you can get some rest you are going to need to get some rest before you first day at school tomorrow if you like we can drive you their."

" Yeah that sounds about right. Thanks I would appreciate it Anna starts her shift tomorrow so I want her to get enough rest before she goes in."

Both dom and letty made their way out back to the street as Letty watched Dom lock up everything glancing up at the house smiling softly making his way back to Letty.

" Yeah you can ride with us tomorrow morning just come by the house."

Dom and letty made their way up the street to their houses

" Dom thanks for tonight am sorry for the way I reacted earlier I was just taken by surprise hearing your words. "

"Letty no need to thank it was trying to show you I meant what I said of being sorry for messing things up. Plus I think we both got a fresh start and finally had the opportunity to know about another."

" Your right I finally got to see that Dominic Torretto has a soft side and is not as tough as he seems."

" Leticia Ortiz you best not go around saying that I would not want my reputation to come down crashing down after it took me nearly 17 years to build it was hard work you know."

"First thing do not call me Leticia that makes me feel like am getting in trouble and I don't like being called by that name its Letty. No worries I think you secret is safe with me it can be our own thing"

" Dam girl calm down with the tone. FINE Letty their better. Agree it will be our dirty little secret" Dom winked and smiled bumping into her as they reached Lettys house.

Letty laughed shaking her head " thanks Dom for everything tonight it was nice thanks for hearing me out I guess I needed to vent to someone and thanks for the Hot coco"

" Your welcome it was the least I can do for the way I treated you and remember my offer stands to show you around LA and to join Dad Vince and me at the shop one of these days"

Letty smiled nodding " Okay sounds good thanks dom have a good night and see you in the morning all come by your house."

"Good night letty and welcome will see you in the morning come early so you can have breakfast with us if you like now get some rest see you tomorrow" Dom gestured for letty to get inside

"okay I will keep that in mind. Night see ya" She said as she smiled and made her way inside her house .

Dom walked back to his house and smiled opened his house door seeing Vince passed out on the couch and made his way up to his room and dropped the bag on the floor and changed out of his clothes and into his sweats laying on his bed. Thinking to him self.

Maybe all the needed was a fresh start to get to know each other and he was wrong to think bad of letty. After all she was nothing but a sweet girl who was just trying to find her self in a new place.

Dom could not help to keep his eyes open and drifted to sleep.

Letty made her way up stairs to her room taking her hooddie off and undoing her bun letting her long black natural wavy hair fall down her back and went to tuck her self under her sheets.

She was finally starting to understand the way of Dom she knew their was still plenty of more to understand from him but for now she was glad that they were able to have a fresh start.

With that Letty laid in her bed thinking about what tomorrow was going to be if things between all four of them were going to stay the same or change once she was at school. She thought to her self. I guess time will only tell but she had a feeling that this was the benign of friendship for all 4 of them with that thought in her head Letty drifted her self to sleep…..


	14. First day

**Hey guys sorry i have not posted anything.. I just been really busy with work i been getting home late another thing i might not post anything until some time next week this weekend is going to be busy for me. So please bare with me I will update once i have a chance and once i get unstuck from this writers block i have. **

**I also want to thank those who have reviewed you guys have no idea how much it means to me. & yes as you guys are am curious to see how many guys hit on letty. Lets see maybe i will have her in a relationship. who knows we got to find out soon **

**Really appreciate the reviews thanks **

* * *

Letty POV

Letty grunted when she heard her alarm go off at 6:30 am, and rolled out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom slipping out of her clothes and stepping in her shower and standing under the warm water felling tired and not looking forward to going to school today. She stepped out of the shower and back to her room.

Letty stood in front of her closet picking a pair of skinny jeans and a jacket quickly changing into her clothes as she was combing her hair. She had never really cared about looking cute all she cared was that she was comfortable enough.

Letty was brushing her hair when she heard her phone go off walking up to her night stand and picking up her phone to having a text from Mia and Dom.

_Morning Letty just wanting to make sure you are awake and you should come over for breakefest before we head out to school. Dom mentioned to me that you will be ridding with us._

Mia

Letty smiled remember last night her and Dom had started off fresh. She replied back

_Am fully awake after about a 30 minute shower. Okay thanks but I think all eat something at home than head to your house. Oh yeah sounds good to me do not feel like ridding the bus to school. _

Letty.

She than went to read Dom's message she could not help but to smile at the text.

_Good Morning Letty come over for breakfast. Do not forget your ridding with us. Your to cool to ride the bus. _

_Dom_

_Morning Dom Thanks for the offer not really a breakfast person all have something at my house. Oh what if I wanted to ride the bus I do not think I want to be cool yet. _

_Letty._

She smiled sending the text and went back to brushing her hair pulling it on a loose ponytail. Getting her bag and heading her way downstairs to the kitchen and serving her self a bowel of cereal sitting down on the table flipping through the pages of a car magazine getting a text from Mia

Okay but get your butt over here once you are done. Just walk in the door is open. All see you in a bit am finishing up getting ready

Mia

Letty read and continue eating her ceral looking at the magazine when her phone ranged noticing it was her dad's number calling her she sighed before answering.

" Hello Dad"

" Hi Mija how are you' Rafa said as he could hear his daughter answer.

" Am good dad and you why did it take you this long to call me" Letty played with her cereal as she was getting sad.

" Am sorry Leticia its just been really hard not having you around here I miss you mija how are things in La how is your mother."

Letty sighed closing her eyes. " things are fine getting used to life here in LA. I have meet some new friends and so has mom. She is great she is at work right now she was called to start this morning. Am actually about to have my first day of school today. I miss you dad and my abuelos too."

Rafa felt the sadness tone in his daughters voice. " Mija am sure you will fit right in. That is great am happy Letty is being friendly glad to see my advice was taken for once. Well mija have a great day of school am sure it will be good. Am glad your mom started her job.'' Rafa sighed " Mija we miss you here to you have no idea how hard this move has been on all of us the house is quiet with your laugh. I promise I will call everyday . I love you Letty never forget that."

" Yes I thought that for once I should do what am told. They are nice people. Thanks dad its just it's a new place but thankfully my new friends will be their to help me out. Yo se papa los extrano mucho. Myabe I can visit during the holidays. I just really miss home." Letty blinked her eyes feeling a small tear coming down her cheek. " I love you too papa"

Rafa smiled. " Hey letty do not cry okay be happy its your first day of school. Mija you will be able to visit when ever you want Deal. Know I will let you get ready for school. Have a great day mija I will call you tonight"

" Okay papa I will try to have a good day. I will hold you up to that. Okay dad I will look forward to you call I love you and tell my abuelos I miss them and that I love them also. With that said Letty hanged up her phone looking down to her plate letty a few more tears out pushing her plate away and leaning her head on the table hearing her phone go off again igrnoing the text.

Dom POV

Dom was in the bathroom brushing his teeth getting the txt from letty. Rinsing out his teeth walking back to his room putting his pants on and reading the text massage.

_"Morning Dom Thanks for the offer not really a breakfast person all have something at my house. Oh what if I wanted to ride the bus I do not think I want to be cool yet."_

_Letty._

Dom replied back

_"Fine you are going to miss out on Mia's cooking. Ha okay fine be a looser with the rest. You probably are right not cool enough to be part of our group."_

Dom slipped his black T-shirt on waiting for a reply from letty he frowned when she did not reply thinking he must of offended her. Text her back again.

_"Letty I was only joking please tell me you did not get mad or anything like that" _

Dom waited a little more and got a little worried when she was still not replying back.

_Letty?_

Dom slipped his shoes shoving his phone in his pocket and making his way downstairs to the kitchen seeing Vince already eating breakfast.

" I see we are eating without me" Dom picked up a pate and served him self some breakfast taking a seat next to Vince and sipping on his coffee.

" Ha you know me Man am always hungry and when it comes to food I do not wait for anyone."

Dom laughed stuffing his mouth with some pancakes shaking his head hearing his phone go off.

"Sorry Dom not mad I was on the phone with my father. Oh please we all know you guys are not ready for my coolness."

Dom replied back looking at vince who was getting more pancakes.

"Dude you better not be complaining that your hungry into 3rd period because I will remind you everything you eat. You are not leaving anything for Mia to eat" He said as he replied back to Letty

_Aw okay you had me worried their a little I was starting to come up with another idea on how make it up to you this one. Oh see I told you he would call."_

Vince looked at Dom giving him the finger. " You're an ass man. You know am always hungry so I got to eat. Ha she wont care she is to busy getting ready for school she is missing out in food"

" All laugh if she comes down here and kicks your ass. Dud you're a fat ass" Dom kept eating his breakfast when he got another replied from Letty.

" Shit I should of went along with it. Lol Yeah you were right talking to him made me fill a little better but also left me missing him more."

Letty replied placing her plate on the counter and washing it before drying her hands on the towel making her way to the living room getting her bag and writing a note for Anna leaving it on the counter and walking out the door. Getting a text from Dom.

" Now that would be messed up. You now we did say a fresh start. How many times do we have one. Hey no being sad its not like you can never see them. Think about me and my mom. Hurry and get over here. Maybe like that you can help hurry Mia up she is taking forever"

Letty walked across the street and making way over to the torrettos replying back

"Ha it would have been funny. Oh I know we talked about me visiting he said he would call me tonight. Ha that girl can sure take forever to get ready. She wants to make sure to look good. Okay see you shortly."

Dom laughed reading the text. Seeing the funny look Vince was giving shrugging it off.

Letty reached the front of the steps and walked in to the home.

" Hello" She called out

Dom smiled as he heard vince " Maybe she can hurry Mia up

Mia heard Letty and made her way downstairs and hugged her.

" Letty you're here girl am in a crisis I can not decided what to wear."

"I think what you are wearing now is cute I say wear that" Letty pointed at the summer dress Mia was wearing

" Aw thank you letty I was really liking this one. Am so glad you are here Dom and Vince would not be able to help me out. Am almost done all be down in 5minutes Vince and dom are in the kitchen make your self at home" Mia said as she ran back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Vince called out " Come and join us baby girl"

Letty dropped her bag on the ground and made her way to the kitchen. " Hey guys is she always like this or what' She said as she sat next to vince.

" That is an everyday thing she is the first one up and the last one to be done getting ready"

" That is my sister for you"

" Dam am so glad am not like her." She said as she took a piece of bacon from Vince plate and chewed on it.

" Hey baby girl you stealing my breakfast"

" hey who can resist bacon vince". She said with a smile on her face.

" I agree with Letty". Dom said as he glanced at his phone. " she has five minutes to finish up getting ready or am leaving her ass here" He said as he placed his plate on the sink and made his way to the stairs calling out "Mia you have five minutes or am leaving your ass here.

Both Letty and Vince followed taking a seat on the couch.

Mia yelled from her room " Am coming already"

A few minutes later Mia came down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder and smiled " See I said I would be ready"

Dom rolled his eyes and made his way out the door being followed by Vince. As letty stood up and walked up to Mia. " Dam girl they were not joking but I must say you look super cute nice choice on"

Mia smiled as she pulled letty out the door and locked the house walking towards the car" Thank you I decided to go with the dress like you suggested"

" Great choice like I said but we should speed it up I have to go get my stuff at the office still"

" You two hurry it up we are going to be late" Dom said as he opened the door for mia to slide in.

Mia and letty slid in the back seat of the car as Dom and Vince got in and drove to school.  
The whole ride the guys kept talking about how they were looking forward to senior year and how girls were going to be their priority.

While in the back seat Mia gave letty a quick run down about some of her friends told Letty not to really acknowledge them most to the time the girls were always drooling over Dom who happened to always sit in the same table as her and her friends.

As Letty listed to Mia she could not help but to feel nervous about going to school she did what to so ever think about the conversation she had with her dad this morning and that calmed her nerves down. As she glanced out the window and say the car pulling in the school parking lot and Dom finding a parking space all four of them got out of the car.

" This should be interesting" Vince said as he noticed the cute girls

" Tell me about it" Dom said as he had a couple of girls coming up to him and saying hi.

Mia rolled her eyes and walked over to Letty. " and this is where we start seeing all the whores of the school jump all over Dom. I swear it grosses me out."

Letty looked how Dom was enjoying the company of the girls and looked at Mia. " I can see that well your brother seems to be enjoying all the attention to."

" Oh please ye loves the attention he gets from the girls its ridiculous. Anyways lets go get your class scheduled and than we can meet them at the lawn were we always hand out"

" Okay sounds good they wont even notices us gone" Letty said as she and Mia started walking towards the office making their way through the other students reaching the office after a few moments Letty walked out with her class scheduled and books.

"See Letty that was not half as bad. Plus we have all the same clases except auto shop I cant believe you wanted that class but more power to you" Mia said as they walked out of the office and to the lawn.

"Heck yes I wont be a lonely looser Plus know I have someone to bumb off the homework and notes when I do not feel like doing them. Oh shut up its actually the one class am looking forward to." She said as she followed next to Mia and saw how a few boys staired at her and smiles. At times she could not help but to smile back some of them caught her attention.

Both girls made their way to the quad area as Letty noticed the quad area was big and with many students where every most she had no idea who they where she did spot a few from the bbq and a few of Hector's crew.

Letty stood looking at some of the students that looked so much older then her and some just looked just as lost as her.

Mia nudged and motioned her towards a bench where Dom and Vince were already sitting down still being surrounded by the girls who had joined them in the parking lot. As she followed Letty could not help to feel a bit out of place she made her way to the bench and sat down.

Letty still kept looking and spotted Marcus. She smiled at him when she noticed him smiling at her.

" I see your admire is here. You know Marcus kinds has a rep close to my brother every one calls him a man whore so just watch out for him Letty". Mia said as she glanced over to the bench were Marcus was sitting at.

" Thanks Mia all keep that in mind but not really looking for anything right now"

" Alright just giving you a heads up. Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy don't have anything against him but its just what I heard and seen maybe once or twice"

Letty nodedd as she saw Dom walk up to them

" Who is a nice guy" Dom said as he sat on the bench In between letty and Mia giving Mia a look

" She was talking about Marcus" Letty said

" Oh that guy if you know what is best you would have a guard up" Dom said with a serious tone.

" that's kind of what I had just told Letty but we all know she can handle her self"

" If not we are here to kick some ass" Vince said as he stood in front of them. " Right Dom no one messes with our girls. Talking about girls I see plenty of eye candy"

Dom nodded his head in agreement with Vince's words as the looked at Letty than over were to Marcus was sitting at

" Thanks guys but I think am able to handle my self specially a guy" She said as she started laughing at Vince.

Mia rolled her eye and scrunched up her nose " Ew gross Vince keep those comments to your self."

The bell ranged and everyone in the quad started to make their way to their classes. Letty and Mia said their goodbyes to the guys and went their own ways to their classes

The girls walked into their first class which was Math every one in class had taken a seat which Left two seats but in front of one another Mia decided to sit in front of Letty. As the class began the girls were paying attention when all of a sudden the boy next to letty leaned over and introduced him self

" Hello their am Aiden and you are" He said

Letty turned to look at the boy who was talking to her. He was tall light completed hair combed to the back with a tooth pick on his mouth. But what Letty was focused on was his green eyes she smiled.

" Hey Aiden the name is Letty." She said as she whispered back

Aiden smiled at her " Cool name its short for ?" he asked. " Are you new here cause I saw you at the quad with her" He said as he pointed to Mia " You seemed a little lost just like me"

Letty laughed softly and kept whispering back glancing at the teacher who kept talking about the expectations of this school year when she looked back at Aiden and nodded. " Very much lost I just moved here from the PR and well am trying to adjust to things you are new too?" She asked curiously

" Oh that's cool I been their twice on vacation with my family. Yeah we just moved here from New York my dad got transferred here." Aiden smiled and started tapping his pen on the desk he looked up at the Teacher when both him and Letty were being called out for talking.

MR. Ortiz and Mr. Williams is their something you would like to discuss with the class seems like your conversation is very interesting care to enlighten the class.

Both Letty and Aiden said no and apologized for interrupting

Letty than looked at Mia who was eying her curiously and than looked at Aiden Letty could not help but to giggle when she saw Mia's facial expression and that she was thinking he was cute. Letty looked at him and shocked her head.

As the time went buy and the bell rang. Letty was gathering her stuff when she heard Aiden.

" Well I guess all see you around but I wrote down my number maybe we can be study buddies am horrible at math". He said as he handed her a piece of paper and walked out of class.

Letty smiled and took the paper shoving it in her pocket noticing Mia standing in front of her.

" Did her really just give you his number OMG you so have to text him later did you see his eye they were to die for now wonder you weren't paying attention"

" Oh please Mia we are just going to be classmates." Letty said as she made her way out the class quickly and into the next being followed by Mia.

" Bull shit he is totally into you. OMG that is two guys that have hit on you and its only the beginning." Mia said as the walked into their next taking a seat right next to each other.

Hours when by slow before the girls knew it was time for lunch time both girls made their way to the quad to find Dom and Vince at a bench this time being surrounded by only Hector and his friends. Saying hi to them and taking a seat on the benches. The girls started to talk about some of their classes when Letty felt someone next to her.

" Hey Letty." Marcus grinned as he Sat next to her and smiled at Mia. " Hello Mia'

Mia smiled " Hey Marcus''.

" Hey Marcus." Letty knew that he would not give up so she decided to go along with it. She knew he would eventually give in and let him get to know her. Plus who could resist a tall blonde with green eyes and a pretty hot smile like his.

"So getting around school well or need my assistance."

" I think I been able to find my way around".

"Maybe you can but would not risk you getting lost'' He said as his arm landed around her neck.

Letty huffed some what annoyed she pushed his arm away.

"Sorry to far my bad Letty."

Letty nodded. "Just a little far"

" Alright but I was wondering how about I take you out sometime" He asked as he smiled at her.

Mia grinned at letty and turned to talk to Vince as Letty noticed dom staring at her.

Dom was glaring at Marcus than looked at Letty but turned his face back to the girl who was in front of him.

"Your not going to give up are you how. So I guess it wont kill me to say yes."

Marcus grinned and kissed Letty's cheek. " Oh you wont regret your answer plus I think you needed someone to show you around"

"Sorry but my friend here Mia has already beat you to that one, But lets see if I do not regret and want to take my words."

" Oh you wont regret anything that I do promise you so all text you later so we can agree on a day"

"Yeah sounds good to me" Letty noticed Dom looking at her again while she kept talking to Marcus.

Dom couldn't help to feel a bit mad that Letty would agree to go out with him. He knew that hey had barely meet each other and seemed like Marcus what not lettys kind of guy but yet he really did not know what kind of guy Letty was.

As the Lunch hour went by and every one was into their own conversations Letty looked over towards Dom who was obviously not paying attention to what ever the girls were talking about.

Both of their eyes me neither of them both could help but to smile.

Letty made her self a mental on asking Dom about Marcus.

As everyone heard the bell ring and went on to their classes letty made her way to her locker seeing Dom pass her up to his next class with out a saying a word to her. Letty walked in late to her Spanish class taking a seat once again behind Mia who was already into the lectured but noticed letty walking in.

Letty was starting to feel a bit tired and overwheeled she was looking forward to her next class which was the one class that she knew she was going to enjoy which was auto shop. Knowing it would make her feel a least a bit like her old self.

Letty was so lost in her thought when she noticed Mia tapping her desk passing her the notes.

" I could tell you were a bit spaced out so just hand them back to me later".

' Thanks girl.' Letty said as she took the papers sliding them inside her binder and making her way to auto shop.

Letty walked in to class and found all the boys in her class looking at her and wondering what was she doing their.

She quickly spotted a seat empty towards the back of the class and went to sit down making it her spot for the rest of the year. She looked to the tolls around her picking up a wrench smiling about all the times she had helped her dad back home.

"wow baby girl don't hurt your self with that" Vince smiled at her taking the seat next to her.

" I can handle it Vince am a big girl who is not afraid of getting some grease on her self."

"See I knew their was a reason why I liked you. So you're a grease monkey just like me maybe you can come to the shop sometime"

Letty smiled remembering that Dom had offered her the same thing..

"Hell yeah I used to help my dad built cars and of course I been secretly waiting for an invite and wanting to go. I hear all this talk about the shop that am curious. Plus its been to long since I smelled oil" Letty laughed at the thought of her having withdraws.

Vince laughed "Alright cool we will get you their would not want you having withdraws or better worse forgetting how to do things".

Both laughed as Dom walked in taking a seat next to Vince.

"Look at you two bonding even more what is so funny?."

" You never guess what I just found out that are baby girl here is a grease monkey just like us"

Dom looked a little surprised but I knew it was only because he already knew that from the night before he acted like that so Vince would not suspect anything.

"Is that so am impressed no offense you're a girl and all but really into cars I mean your not like Mia and all but still a girl"

" None taken but those that knew me back home knew that I was always glued to my dad's side and always inside the garage working on a car. I even started building my car with my dad but that was a bust once I had to move here."

Dom nodded as he listen to her. Well that's cool.

"Yeah am a total I do not mind getting some grease on me hint why this is the only class I look forward to all day"

"We might have to steal you from Mia"

"Good luck with that Vince am not stealing any one from my sister last time I did that I did not hear the end of that story for months".

Letty smiled watching both boys laugh at some memory or inside joke.

"We know it is impossible for anyone to get away from Mia so I guess we will have to learn how to share you Letty" Vince said as he wen to work on a part he was assigned by the teacher.

For their suprise both dom and Letty were paired up to work together as they began working on a car. Dom started to notice the time when by fast when he was next to Letty and smiled watching her focus on the car. It is like she because another person when she was around these car. In some ways she was very similar to Mia and he couldn't help but to feel protective over her.

After school was over and done with I had invited Letty to come around the shop Mia had stayed after school due to her being on the study body committing and plus Vince had suggested for Letty to join us at the shop.

My dad was in the office and walked out when he noticed Vince Letty and I walk in. Tony was talking to a client about a car he was going to have done by Friday which meant that we had to work every day of the week to get it done.

Tony noticed all three kids walk in as he finished handing the customer his paper work and smile at the kids.

"Hey kids how was school" " Like always boring" they all said

"Dad I invited Letty hope you don't mind" Mia had to stay after school for her student body meetings so we suggested Letty should join us"

"Of course that is fine am glad you two are getting along"

"Yes tony dom and I sorted things out"She said as she looked around the garage curious to see how things got done.

"So dad guess what we discovered about Letty today she is in auto shop class and she is a grease monkey just like Vince and I so you might have more hands around here if Mia allows it of course"

"Oh really well I dont see why not but of course Anna would have to be okay and of course the same deal apply to her she can not let her grades down the moment grades drop she will be out of the garage" TOny said looking at letty.

Letty smiled really big. " Are you serious. Of course my mom wont mind plus she is working plenty so she will be fine with me spending time somewhere else than be home alone. Promise grades will stay up" she smiled looking at Tony before hugging him "thank you Mr. T"

Vince smiled. " Hell yeah we have another grease monkey. Don't worry Tony Dom and I will make sure her grades are up" VInce said looking at Dom and than to Letty

Dom nodded in agreement.

"Alright sounds great I will talk to Anna once i have a chance but for know lets get you familiar with the shop". Tony smiled and took letty to a car he was about to start working on

"Well, Letty, Engines 101," he said taking her over to a car that had been towed in this morning because the engine wouldn't start. "Let me ". teach you about lack of compression and piston rings…"

He went on. He was very careful to explain everything to her. Granted, it took him twice as long to replace the worn out rings, but it was worth it. It was worth it to Letty anyway. I don't know how the car's owner felt about it. As it turned out, I didn't really have a lot of dealings with Letty in the garage that day. I was busy replacing a clutch fan.

Letty quietly stood next to Tony paying attention to every single detail he would do and talk about. She could not help but smile felling at home knowing she was close to home being in the shop

Dom did notice, though, that when you got Letty under the hood of a car, she came alive. She was a different person. She was so interested. She talked a lot and asked a lot of questions. I even saw her smile that first day. And, it wasn't a sarcastic smile. It was genuine


	15. Boy talk

**Hey guys am so sorry for taking a long time posting something i been really busy and i just wrote this chapter i know its really short i promise to try and post more frequently and longer chapters. also another BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has been sending the awesome reviews... **

**Mely**

Letty POV

Tony and Vince were placing the final details on a car they had to turn in tomorrow morning. While Dom was under a car installing some parts

Letty could not help but to smile to her self as she ran her fingers through her hair and fell a little content was happy that she had found amazing people like the Torretos and Vince who had welcomed her with open arms.

Letty was standing in the garage watching the boys finishing up cleaning when Mia walked in.

" Hey girl had fun with the boys" She said as she leaned against the car Letty and Tony had finished working on.

"Hey Missy am having a great time your dad is pretty cool and knows a ton about cars".

"Right dad's amazing you should come with us when he races on by the way guess who I saw when I was heading over here."

Letty looked at Mia smiling curiously at her "who did you see Mia."

" Oh your lover Marcus". She said smiling crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You know he was asking me about a lot he is curious about you. Not to mention the other boy from class Aiden."

Letty laughed tossing her arm around Mia's shoulder. "Girl you know it boys can not resist this sexy Latin girl" Letty laughed.

"Oh please you do not sound cocky at all missy" Mia laughed.

The boys heard the girls laughing walking up to them.

"What is so funny Mia" Dom asked looking at them a bit curious.

" Yeah spit it out you two" Vince leaned next to Letty.

"It is nothing guys"

" Yeah right Letty you just do not want the boys to know that you have two boys crushing on you"

Letty rolled her eyes at Mia. "Mia really"

"Oh shit baby girl got game" Vince nudged letty. "Who are they if we may know" .

Dom let out a quiet grunt and looked a for a second to long before he curiously asked. "Yeah Letty who are they" .

"Come on Letty fine you wont say it than I will." Mia looked at letty than back to Dom and Vince.

" Ugh what ever its not a big dea"

Mia nodded. " Maybe not to you it is but one of these two seems really really interested in you."

" okay you one of you two better spit it out right now" Dom said a little annoyed.

" One of them is Marcus and the other is a kid from our grade name Aiden. He was totally checking letty out during class"

" Oh mia please" Letty shoved Mia gently.

" OH shit baby girl is a player. Well am going to have to find out who this Aiden is and am going to have a serious talk with Marcus."

Dom crossed his arms and glared at Vince and looked at Letty.  
" Well good for you" He said as he walked away towards where Tony was at.

" Well that went well" Mia said looking at Dom and Tony.

" Okay what is his deal" Letty asked looking at Vince and Mia " I have noticed that he is not a big fond of Marcus"

" that is right they kind of have a past and things did not end very well between them. They avoid each other as much as they can and it works out for every one perfectly" Vince said as he sat on the hood of the car.

" Totally remember when that happened it was not nice. Marcus kind of double crossed Dom. But that is over and done with it. That is in the past. Plus not like you are going to go to straight dating Marcus. You have options Letty."

Letty nodded as she looked over to Dom. " Yeah your right I have to see my other options. Well that explains the way Dom acts when Marcus is around makes sense know. Well I know one thing it is that am going to keep my options opened." Letty smiled "not tying my self to one guy am still young and need to explore my options Right Vince" .

Vince winked at Letty. " That's right baby girl that is the way to do it"

' Oh god please help me" Mia laughed " What kind of friends am I around

" Only cool one" Letty grinned hugging Mia " You know we rock your world Mia .

" I totally agree with letty on this one Mia" You would not live if we did not exsist in your life" Vince wiggled his eye brows winking at the girls.  
" So are you guys done talking about boy crushes maybe we can go out for dinner" Dom said

" Am going to pretend that I did not hear anything about boys. But had no idea Vince singed that way". Tony smiled as he ruffled Vince's hair

" Aw man Tony that is a low blow sorry to let you down but am a Lady man."

Mia and Letty busted out laughing and shaking their heads

" Good to get that cleared up shall we go eat dinner or something cause tonight I do not feel like cooking anything".

Everyone nodded and agreed.

" Dad can we go to the steak house".

Both Vince and Dom nodded in agreement with Mia

" Okay lets go and Letty you are coming with us to".

" Alright thank you Tony".

"Lets get going kids shop is all locked up" Tony headed out the door as all the kids followed.

as they all walked out the garage and headed towards the Cars and drove down to the local steak house having dinner and talking about their days at school and how they were ready for the weekend. After every one eat their Meals and had small talks. They headed home and while driving home they made plans for the following days.

**Wonder if Dom is feeling a bit jealous that some one is interested in Letty. what do you guys think **


	16. New Feelings

Here is another chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but am stuck with a writers block. & plus work has been kicking my butt lately I been getting out late. So I try to write when I have a chance. Another thing if you think I such add stuff please do tell me I was thinking about adding a little romance for Letty she needs love and spice and speed things up a little.. LOL and once again THANK YOU For the awesome review. So keep them coming

Mely.

DOM POV

As weeks had gone by and everyone started getting back in their regular routines going to school and working at the shop Letty had been spending more time at the house and at the shop. I was okay with it at times but I had noticed her spending more time around Marcus. I had no idea why I was not happy about her spending time around him. A lot at school I tried not to let it bug me but man I can not stand that guy much.

Letty did start to fit right in at school. Vince and I could not help but to notice that she did catch plenty of attention from guys. We had gotten close to Letty as time had passed she had become part of the crew. We actually saw her as a little sister and treated her just like Mia at time the girls complained that we overly protected them a little to much but always managed to deal with it.

Vince and Letty had also developed a really strong bond their friendship had grown a lot they constantly joked with one another and picked on each other. Letty and vince spent most of the time playing pranks on each other. It was funny seeing the types of pranks Letty pulled on Vince I have to admit that girl is street smart and great. Their was time were I had participated in the pranks and  
Vince would get all butt hurt but would come around like he normally would do.

As for Letty and I we had not changed much. I mean we did have our on conversations but when I came down to me Letty always seemed to open up with me only a little compared to Vince and Mia. At time this annoyed me because I saw how she was with them and than with me she was more closed. We did have conversations about Cars majority of the time and we also talked about auto shop class but that was basically it.

The past two days I had only seen Letty at school She was always with Mia in her room only would come down when it was time for her to head home or when she was going to eat something I was starting to kind of miss the girl had no idea why but I guess I just missed the person I saw the night I apologized.

Dom sat on the couch flipping through the channels. As he noticed Letty walking down the stairs he looked up to her and smiled.

" Hey you' Dom smiled at her

" Hey" Letty replied back as she made her way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the frig.

" So how are things going Haven't really spoken much. Its been really busy lately for every one". Dom said as he looked at her

" Things are going yeah I know I been trying to come around the shop more but school is kicking my ass and if I want to work at the shop have to keep up the grades".

" Ha yeah I remember being in that grade" Dom nodded " Yeah shop has been quiet you know and really busy. Maybe by the end of the week you can make it"

Letty nodded as she walked toward the stairs. "yeah I think I need to get back to the shop to relieve some stress."

" that is the best way to release stress Let" Dom looked at her smiling. " Hey Let can I ask a question'.

Letty turned to face him. " I guess I might answer depending of the question."

" That is fine. Am not trying to get into your life and all but I was wondering if it is true what they guys are saying that you and Marcus might be an Item." Dom looked at Letty.

" ask me why I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Well Dom I do not like putting my personal businnes on blast but if you must know we have been hanging out". She said shrugging her shoulder. Walking up a few steps up looking at dom.

"Does that answer your question"

"Yeah it does but Letty if I can give you an advice as a friend. Don't trust him. He is not what he seems" Dom looked at Letty standing up from the couch and waking towards the stairs to where she was standing up facing her.

Letty squeezed her bottle a bit annoyed. "I will keep that in mind but like I mentioned before am a big girl I can handle my self no need any one warning me about others". She said as she turned her back and started making her way up the stairs.

Dom graved Letty's hand and felt a oddly feeling from feeling her soft skin he could not help but smile at the feeling he was getting from touching her before he realized letty had pulled her hand away from hers.

" Let am not trying to talk smack about him and have no doubt you can handle your self but am just looking after you after all your part of the family and we look after each other".

Letty looked at Dom seeing his smile rolling her eyes at his words. " Dom like I said am capable to take care of my self but if it makes you feel better and gets us from ending this conversation and me heading back to doing my HW. I will keep your advice in mind. Know if you are done asking me 21 questions am heading upstairs to study" She said as she made her way back up the stairs and to Mia's room

Dom stood their watching as she made her way up stairs. He could not help but to thinking about the way her soft skin felt against his touch. Dom shook his head when he realized he was having these thoughts how could he start thinking of Letty like that she was the same age as Mia and was part of the family. Dom was interpreted from his train on though when Tony coughed.

" Why that look on your face son. Is everything okay with Letty I could not help but over hear your conversation"

Dom made his way back down the stairs and sat on the last step.

" Everything is fine dad I was just looking after her but I guess I forget she is not like Mia. And she is capable of handling thing on her own."

Tony made his way next to Dom and patted his shoulder before taking a seat next to him. " Son you are a great person you just have the over protective instinct and everyone that comes around and becomes close to you have the tendency to protect them with out you knowing. I have no doubt Letty can handle her self I heard stories from Anna. But son at times we have to live and learn and that is when people like you and I come in to be their to pick up the pieces. You know you get that from your mother." Tony smiled looking at Dom.

"I know dad you tell me that every time you say am like Mom and Mia has her looks. I miss her dad am sure you miss her more. I Know dad but I can not help it and want to protect Let just like I do with Mia. It is hard to describe I honestly have no idea why I have the urge to protect her and want to be their for her. I know we have to live and learn but I would prefer to avoid that for the girls dad"

Tony smiled hearing Dom expressed him self like that about Letty. Knowing that something would happen their he saw the way Dom looked at Letty and how at times she looked at Dom he knew that both had no idea at the moment what would come ahead but knew Letty would discover it soon. As for Dom it would take him a little longer to discover the feelings.

" Know why would we do that son. Its part of the life cycle they have to live and learn and you do to just remember to be their for them when they need us" Tony said as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

Dom was left confused even more. Than before but he knew some way his dad was right. Dom stood up making his way up to him room before stopping at Mia's door as he heard the girls laughing. He could not help but to smile at the tone of Letty's Laugh when he heard the girls approaching the door. Dom moved quickly into his room smiling to him self surprised by the fact the was still thinking about Letty's laugh.

" Why do you have to leave you should stay and we can have a sleep over we are way over due for one"

" I know we are and as much as I would like to stay I promised my mom I would come home early I have not seen her much she been busy working believe it or not I miss my mom". Letty slipped her bag over her shoulder heading for the door.

Mia followed behind Letty pouting. " Fine fine you just want to leave so you can call your lover boy and your just using that excuse of your mom"

" Oh dam girl you caught me. Oh did I tell you that when I went downstairs to get water your lovely brother tried warning me about Marcus and all this crap I brushed it off"

" I was waiting for him to mention something about you and Marcus. But that is Dom for you just ignore him I do half of the time. He has these over protective episodes at time which are annoying. So do not listen to him hey if you like Marcus than go for it."

" I can see that Mia trust me I never really listen to what others have to say I just go for it." Letty made her way to the door and opened it up stepping out the door. " Your brother does need to chill a little bit"

Mia laughed. " that is my girl. Oh please like that will ever happen. You see Dom is meant to be an over protective" .

Both girls laughed and said their good byes heading their separate ways.

Letty Giggled as she crossed the street to her house walking in seeing her mom on the couch and dropped her bag on the floor walking over to Anna and kissing the top of her head. Sitting next to her.

" Hola Mama did you eat already want me to cook something". Letty asked.

" Hello Mija. No I ordered pizza it should be here how was your day how are the Torretos."

" Sounds good with me Ma. It was the same like the other days. They are good. You should go over on your day off and visit them"

" I will once I have my day off lately I been working a lot" Anna stood up hearing the door bell ring and paid the pizza guy and headed back to the couch setting the pizza in between both of them. Taking a slice of pizza and eating it.

Letty saw her mom and smiled graved a slice of pizza taking a bite and flipping through the channels.

" Letty your father called a few minutes ago he asked for you to call he asked how you were doing and everything he said hes been calling you and you do not answer" .

Letty kept eating her pizza looking at the Tv. " Oh know he decides to call when he said he would call me every day. Mom its been 3 weeks since I last spoke to him he promised and broke it".

" Leticia Aime Ortiz you know your dad is having a hard time dealing with the fact we moved across the country. He loves you and he also misses you I heard it on his voice" .

" Mom you cant keep making excuses for him I miss him too but am here."

Anna sighed looking at Letty. " I know you do but just promise me you will either think about giving him a call or you will go ahead and call him. Por favor Leticia."

Letty sighed chewing on her pizza. " Fine I will think about it deal."

"Gracias that is all I want" Anna leaned over and kissed Letty on the side of the Head.

Letty sat their in silence eating her pizza and thinking if she should or should not call her dad. She did miss him and she did know it was hard for them both to miss one another. When her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	17. Unexpected Visit

Both Anna & Letty eat their dinner in silence. Hearing their door bell ring.

Anna stood up and walked to the door opening it finding a tall boy with brown eyes standing their smiling back at her.

" Hello Ma'm is Letty home" Marcus smiled at Anna.

" Hello yes she is may I ask who is looking for her" Anna keep looking at the young gentleman in front of her.

"May I speak to her. Am Marcus a class mate and friends of hers you must be Letty's mom nice to meet you." Marcus smiled offering his hand

Anna shook his hand offering a polite smile. " Oh nice to meet you and please come in". Anna opened the door a little wider taking a step back. " Let a young fella is here for you."

Letty stood up and walked over to her mom noticing Marcus standing at the door.

" Oh hey Marcus"

" Thank you Mrs. Ortiz. Hello Letty I hope am not interrupting anything."

" No not at all my mom and I just was having dinner that is all" .

Anna smiled eyeing Marcus. " Would you like some pizza or something to drink."

" No thank you am good I just stopped for a little bit to speak to Letty." Marcus stepped inside the house and looked around.

" Okay well I will let you both kids speak and all retrive my self upstairs nice meeting you Marcus." Anna smiled making her way up the stairs calling out to Letty. " Not to late it's a school night and pick up the left over's missy".

" Will do mom and no worries" Letty looked over to her mom and than to Marcus. " So should I be worried how you got my address or should I be thinking you are a stalker or something." Let smiled picking up the left over pizza and placing it on the frig. Leaning against the door frame looking at Marcus.

Marcus busted out laughing. " You do not have to worry am not a stalker I just asked around and it was really easy to get your address. Don't you know that a pretty girl like your self catches a lot of attention. Plus I have some friends that live around this area and saw you." Marcus said as he sat on the arm rest of the couch.

" YOU know if am bothering you I can leave if you want."  
Letty smiled rolling her eyes. " Oh please are you trying to sweet talk to me. Ha so you had your "Friends" follow me. So your not the stalker you just hired others to follow me I see how it is."

"Dang girl you are right how did you figure it out. Your real good I was trying to be sneaky and everything and I was caught."

" Ha because I invented the game." Letty grinned and winked at Marcus.

" I can see that hands down to you. Seems like you have mad skills".

" Thank you thank you" Letty brushed off her shoulders. " Not that it bothers me but why exactly are you here."

" Not curious at all Letty. Not curious. I just wanted to stop by and say hi and see how things are going. Plus I wanted to invite you out but I see it might be out to late."

Letty could not help but to smile and glanced at her watch. " Yeah am guilty of being curious. Well it is still plenty of early so well exactly were you planning on taking me if you do not mind me asking.''

"Well how about for starters we can go get some frozen yogurt or ice cream your choice."

" Well I think I can manage to get out of the house for some frozen yogurt. Let me just go tell my mom and than we can head out. She wont object."

"Alright sounds good all wait right here for you" .

Letty nodded and made her way upstairs asking Anna for permission and returning a few minutes back.

" Alright we are all good to go" Letty slipped a jacket on and smiled at Marcus.

" Well ladies first". Marcus said as he opened the door.

" Well thank you" Letty stepped out the door and saw the lights of the Torretto home on noticing Dom and Vine outside on the patio.

Marcus closed the door behind him and walked with Letty to his car opening the door for her and smiled. " Hope you know am never really a true gentlemen."

Letty giggled and slipped into the car. "well I guess I have the honors of seeing this side of you."

Marcus chuckled shutting the door and making his way to the driver seat sliding over but before looking over to Dom and Vince and smiled seeing them looking at both him and Letty. Getting into the car and starting it.

Dom noticed a very familiar car parked in front of Letty's house. When Vince brought a beer out to him and handed it over to Dom.

" Seems like baby girl has company and by the look on your face we both know who it is"

Dom took the beer and chucked a big drink out of it. " yeah seems like Marcus has become a great fond of Letty."

" Yeah should be consider talking to him or better yet have Hector give him a talk."

" Naw we would not want to make Letty mad. I know she can handle her self. Pretty well I just say we keep a close eye on him."

" Your right I doubt. It that he will be stupid to mess things up with her. He will be asking or a his death list."

Both Dom and Vince looked at Letty's house when they heard voices and the door open. Noticing both Marcus and Letty stepping out of the house. And heading for the car.

" Alright we shall do that plus I honestly do not want to get on baby girls bad side."

Dom tried not to stair at them both and kept taking a zip of his beer.

" Seems like they are going out. I have a feeling we might be seeing a little more of Marcus around here".

" yeah looks like it" Dom gripped his beer. For some reason he could not stand the idea of Marcus and Letty hanging out.

" You know I over heard Let & Mia talk about him. She considering hanging out with him. & by the looks of it she might be taking his offer serious".

" Yeah well she can do what ever she likes. Not like we can tell her what to do. All we got to do is just look after her. Cause we all know how Marcus" .

" Right we man just hope baby girl does not get to involved with him."

Mia stood at the door and looked to where the boys were glaring out and rolled her eyes hearing them stepping out and sitting on the porch. " If you guys know what is best you guys will leave it alone. We both know that Letty is capable of taking care of her self. Just leave it alone both of you guys."

"Mia we are we are backing off" Dom looked at the younger Torretto a bit annoyed.

" We are just discussing how we are going to keep their distance but will do something if he messed things up or hurts baby girl."

" Alright all take your word. I do know both of you guys and I know you guys are just looking after her. Plus who knows maybe things will only end up at a friends ship and you two are getting all worked up for nothing." Mia crossed her arms " Don't you two have some girls to go call or something.''

Both Vince and Dom saw when Marcus looked at them. Dom keep his eye contact with Marcus and started glaring at him. Both guys keep drinking their beers and just watched the car pass right by their house and drove down the street.

Mia Waved at letty when she noticed letty looking out the window towards their house and smiled at her before walking back into the house.

Letty noticed Dom and Vince reactions and just shrugged it off not caring what they thought our would say. But she did know that she had a lot of explaining to one Torretto and that was her best friend Mia

_

Marcus kept his eyes on the road. " Seems like we had and audience right now and by the looks of it two of them were not happy."

Letty starting tapping her fingers on the window. " yeah I saw that but I really do not care. They seem to have taken this elderly brother role and have become my protectors all of a sudden. Don't get me wrong am not complaining but I can handle my self pretty well."

" No doubt about you handling your self well. Actually that happens a lot you see who ever hangs around with Dom becomes somewhat of his property". Marcus spoke as he kept driving. " I seen it happen plenty of times before."

" Oh is that so. Well you see I do not belong to any body. Other than my self." Letty looked at Marcus. " you see am still trying to figure what exactly happen between you and Dom. Care to fill me."

" You see that is between me and Dom and its in the past I honestly prefer to leave it their. Don't want to stir any more water more than what I already am."

Letty sat back into the seat and went back to look out the window as the drove past building. " Okay fine just so you know one way or another am going to find out."

Marcus smiled pulling into the parking lot and parked the car. " I have a feeling you were going to say that"

Both him and Letty got out of the car and walked into the yogurt place.

" Make sure you get anything you like its on me." Marcus stood next to the yogurt machine getting a bowl for Letty and him.

" Not sure if you really want me to get everything I want cause I can be pretty pricy." She said as she poured her self a bowel of yogurt onto her bowel adding some toppings and making her way to the cashier.

" Oh girl can build up a tab I see". Marcus followed behind Letty making his own creation of frozen yogurt walking to the counter and paying for both his and Letty's as he lead her to a table and took a seat.

" You have no idea this girl right in front of you can eat pretty well" She said as she sat across the table from him.

" Well I can not wait to see that. Am glad I like girls who can eat not girls who are always watching their calories and all that crap.'

" Oh hell no I enjoy food pretty well. So no need to worry here. I got my self a pretty good appetite". Letty said as she took a lick on her yogurt.

" Well than I guess I will have to take you out plenty of times to see this for my self." Marcuse looked at letty and smiled.  
" Well we will just have to wait and see about that than".

" Okay So Letty mind me asking a few things about your self. I promise not to play 21 questions."

" How about I only allow 10 questions?"

" All take what I can get I guess" he said as he kept eating more of his yogurt.

" Well than I guess you shall start by asking than." She said setting the bowel down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear noticing the smile Marcus had on his face.

" So why move from PR to California."

" Well you see my parents separated so I had to move here with my mom cause she got a job at the children's hospital. Their was no way I would be able to stay in the PR with my dad. So I had no option to come here."

"Sorry to hear about the divorce. I know how that feels. Well kind off. My father left my mom when I was 10 years old. So I had to step it up as the man of the family."

" Its fine I guess things work out they way they do for a reason. If I did not move here I would of not meet the great people I have already and plus California is not that bad."

" Girl I know you are mostly talking about me." Marcus grinned winking his eye at her. " Yeah that is true this place is great that is if you know how to hang out with the correct people. Alright second question. What kind of things are you into."

" no comment I will let you think that am not the type of person to burst someone's bubble. Well maybe I can be shown around you know all I seen is the beach and the races. That is simple cause am very simple to please. I love hanging out at the beach I love getting my hands dirty with grease. Working with cars seems to always hit the spot. I always love partying and dancing."

"wow what a great friend you are. Girl just stick around with me and you will have a great time. Nice well I can see you never seem to surprise me. I like that about you Letty."

" Well you see am like a box of chocolate you will never know what you will get." She said as she eat more of her yogurt.

"Am starting to notice that about you. So I know a pretty girl like you has to have left someone back home. Is their someone waiting for you in the PR." He said waiting for her answer taking a bite of his yogurt.

Letty smiled waiting a few seconds before answering his questions " Well if you must know I did have a few romances here and their am not big fond of talking about my personal life but no I did not leave any one behind. I was coming to a new places so what is best than a new fresh start."

Marcus grinned at her answer. " Well that is a great thing to hear. Its good to know I do not have to compete with any one."

" Well how knows maybe you do.' She said as she winked at him.

" I would not doubt it one minute. I know you are hot latin girl. Everyone knows that you shall she the looks you get at school from all the guys."

" Well looks to me do not matter. Am more of actions." Letty said as she finished up her yogurt. Some how she knew where this conversation was going. It was not obvious that Marcus was interested on her. She was kind of into him but was not looking for anything serious at the moment. Letty bite on the spoon. Looking at Marcus.

" Letty am going to be honest with you since I saw you at the races and than at school I was and am intrigued by you. I might be coming up as to forward. But am asking to get a chance to get to know you better if you allow me of course." Marcus spoke with a serious tone of voice making Letty aware that he was nothing but serious about the words he just had confessed to her.

Letty put the spoon down on the bowl and looked at Marcus smiling softly. " Honestly Marcus am going to tell you the truth at the moment am not sure if am looking for someone I just arrived her and am just starting to adjust to things. Am not shutting you down but maybe we can start by having a friendship and see where things go from their."

" I appreciate the honest and let me tell you am fine with that how about friendship and see where things lead but am telling you right now do not expect me to give up and leave things a lone."

" Alright I do not expect things to be left alone. I had a feeling you would say that." Letty looked at her watch and noticed the time taking a quick breath.

" I am not a quitter at all. So am going to be their insisting" He chuckled seeing the time. " Well I guess our first date is over shall get you home. Must keep up the good impression with your mom." he chuckled as she stood up throwing away the trash and walked over to letty and offered her his arm.  
Letty could not help but to burst out into a loud laugh watching Marcus. " oh please my mom like any one with a nice smile plus I think you won her over due to your looks" She said as she stood up linking her arms with his. " And who said a yogurt date would be our first date. Am more of a dinner and a movie date."

"Ha I knew it you see know one can resist these looks. Just consider this mini date. Getting us ready for the real deal. But how about one day all take you on a real date missy" He said as he lead them out the doors and into the car opening the door for her watching her slide into the car and made his way to the driver seat starting the car and driving letty home.

Letty was looking out the window smiling. " Well we will see how things look and than we can decide on what is a real date and all." She sighed smiling to her self.

" Alright Let I know I will keep my hopes up you will accept my offer." Marcus drove down the street smiling to him self getting a few looks towards Letty's directions. Before pulling turning to on her street and parking the car in front of her car.

Letty looke over to him and smiled. " Thanks for the yogurt date. I had a great time. No need to walk me to the door. All see you tomorrow at school." She said opening the door stepping out of the car.

Marcus smiled taking a hold of lettys hand making her look back at him. " No need to thank me I had a great time and enjoyed your company. Good night Letty I will see you soon." He said as he lightly kissed her hand.

Letty smiled at the kiss and pulled her hand away" Okay goodnight Marcus". She said shutting the door behind her and making her way to her front steps hearing the car behind her drive off. Letty walked in to her house and smiled to her self. She could not help but be enjoy Marcus company she leaned her head against the door. He was cute and everything but she had promised her self she was not looking for a relationship. Due to wanting to enjoy her time. Letty was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. She looked at the screen and had a text from Mia.

Mia text Letty..

Okay I saw marcus drop you off. Now spit the details. You did not menton anything about going out with him tonight.

Letty laughed replying back making her way upstairs to her room before letting Anna know she was home. Replying back to the youngest Torretto.

He stopped unannounced. Should I be worried that you are being a creepy stalker? But how about I tell you tomorrow am beat and about to shower and head to bed. Promise I will tell you first thing in the morning….

Letty hit sent and replied back stripping out of her clothes and jumping in the shower. Thinking on how things had ended for her and knewing that Mia would not be happy that letty would not tell her the details. But she did not really cared at the moment all she wanted to do is shower and get some rest.

Mia heard her phone go off and picked it up reading letty's text letting out a laugh replying back.

Ooh so were did you two go. Girl am just looking out after my best friend I would not want to call an amber alert on your ass. Leticia Ortiz how dare you leave me like this. Am dying over here to know all the details. But fine all let you rest. But first thing in the morning you owe me all the details….

Letty finished showering and walked back into her room changing into her pj and climbing under the sheets reading Mia's text she knew her best friend was not happy with her at the moment but she shrugged replying quickly…

Sorry I promise all head to your house tomorrow morning early and all will fill you in on all the details. I love you miss now goodnight..

Letty replied and yawned before dozing off to a deep sleep…..

**Okay this chapter was kind of long. Am kind of feeling Marcus and Letty. At the moment but no worries I have something good planned later on. Our girl Letty needs some love.**


	18. details

**Alright guys as i was writing this chapter i realized its time to speed things up. What do you guys think. BTW thank you for the reviews keep them coming. & to those their will be some sort of connection between Letty and Aiden I think hes more fit for Letty for some reason... **

Dom was getting dressed and made his way down the stairs. Seeing the front door open. Watching Letty walking in.

" Morning Dom is Mia up in her room". She said shutting the door behind her looking up to him.

" Yeah she is getting ready." He said passing by her not really paying attention . After last night seeing her with Marcus he had decided to keep a distance from her plus he was still not clear about the feeling he was having towards her. He knew that no matter what nothing could ever happen between them because she was just way to young for him. He did see her as friend.

" Alright cool thanks. Hey Dom are you alright you seem a bit off this morning." She said taking a few steps up the stair case.

'Am fine" He said as she made his way into the kitchen.

"Whatever" she mumbled to her self making her way up the stair and knocking on Mia's door. Before cracking it open a little bit. " Mia can I come in I hope your are fully dressed. Cause am coming in''

Letty was dragged into the room by Mia who was speaking really fast trying to get Letty to dish out on all the details. Pushing Letty to sit on the bed while she was going on about last night and getting ready for school.

" Okay scoop all the details about last night I can not believe you left me hanging like that how dare you do that to me" Mia spoke as she switched her shirts and was un sure what to wear.

Letty fidget with her fingers and hearing her friend who was not happy that she was left out from important details. "Okay do not overwork your self. All let you know everything that happen. But all talk while you get ready. Seems like the boys woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

" Sounds like a deal. I have a feeling you either ran to dom or vince right.'' She said as she walked to her closet looking through her shirts.

" More like the grinch on your brother. But eh what ever. So last night like you know I left your house and got home had dinner with my momma and than we were talking about my dad and all that when the door bell rang and Marcus was at the door."

Mia let out a squeal from her closet and turned to look at letty standing their with just her black lacy bra on. " OMG are you serious Let. What did Anna say how did he find out were you lived at."

"Calm down girl am getting their. Well of course Anna was curious and but he was very polite and introduced him self before I had the chance to. My mom must of liked him cause she did not say anything. He said that he has friends who seen me in this area and went off talking about how a pretty girl like me was hard to miss and all this other things."

Mia finally decided on a shirt she was holding placing it over her head and fixing it. "Aw how sweet. Me was totally flirting with you. God I knew he had game but had no idea he was that good."

"Oh the whole time cant deny I had a great time he was making me laugh and all got to know him and vice versa. Oh girl he totally has game. He literally told me he is interested in me and If I was willing to give him a shot." She said as she picked up a brush and combed her hair.

Mia's eyes widen and she let out a loud squeal and jumped up and down clapping her hands and grinning. " What did you tell him please tell me you said yes. Letty Tell me" She said with a whining tone .

Letty laughed seeing her best friend. Pulling her to sit down next to her. " Sit before you hurt your self or better yet make a whole on the ground. Acctually I kind of shut him down. Am not really looking for anything right now Mia I just moved her and honestly do not feel like being tied down to just one person. Am still trying to adjust to things and see the world from this side of town."

Mia pouted hearing Letty and nodding. " Now why would you do that but I see your point. & how did he take the Letty rejection".

" He took it pretty well we agreed to be friends at the moment and to see where things lead. Not going to lie he is cute as heck. But last night made me realize that am not ready to date any one and I enjoyed last night but more like from a friends point of view. But of course like a typical guy. He did insist that he was not going to give up."

"Well the good thing is that he agreed to friends. Of course I mean look at you girl your Hot and your right just wait it out and see where things lead. If not there is plenty of fish in the sea." Mia nudged letty and smiled at her.

" Your to much Mia I do not see why I love you so much." Letty shook her head. " Come on lets head down stairs before we are late to school. The sooner we get to school the quicker we get close to the weekend."

" Ha you know you love me you know you love me' Mia and letty made their way down the stairs to find Vince and Dom watching Tv. Hearing Tony in the kitchen cooking breakfest. Letty exchanged a look with Dom and greeted Vince following after Mia to the kitchen and seeing Tony.

" Morning girls breakfest is almost done take a seat. Dom Vince care to join us." Tonny fliped the pancakes as both Dom and Vince made their way to the table taking a seat. Letty poured her self some Juice. While the other got their coffee.  
" Smells good dad. Thanks for breakfast." Mia said as she passed plates around to everyone taking a seat next to Letty.

Tony placed the stack on pancakes on the table and sat down. " Welcome honey I thought it the least I can do for you guys given the fact every one has been working hard at the garage plus I got new for you guys."

Everyone served their breakfast. And looked at Tony while he spoke the last words.

" & what news would it be Dad' Dom looked at his dad curiously than to Mia.

" Yeah dad what is up." Mia poured her juice into her cup. shrugging at Dom.

Both letty and Vince said together. "Everything alright Mr. T."

Tony smiled and nodded looking at everyone at the table. " Kids do not worry its just I got a call from the league and they asked me to race for them this weekend. Actually for the whole week. I must say I leave today around Noon. Today.

All the table cheered him on. Mia hugging her dad and kissing his cheek. " that is great news dad am super happy for you".

Dom grinned knowing his dad dream was to race he had to put that on hold when their mother passed. He did race locally but this was something huge and he knew that it would mean the world to him to be able to do it. " Congrats old man that great am happy or you."

Vince howled. " Hell yeah Mr. T go kick some ass. "

Letty smiled looking at Tony. " Congrats Mr. T that is great news. "

" Thank you all the news came shortly if not I would of told you ahead of time but I do expect you all to be at best behavior. Glad we are caught up at work so shop can be closed and re opened on Monday. Dom I expect you to take care of girls with the help of Vince of course. I did speak to Anna already and she said she will watch over you guys but she works nights. She will do what she can. So am expecting every one to be in their best behavior."

" Dad come one we got this you do not have to worry everything is under control. You go race and win. No worries everything will be handled here by us."

"Yeah Mr. T we got this go kick some ass". Vince cheered.

Mia and Letty rolled their eyes and smiled knowing the boys were going to totally do the opposite of what they were being asked.

" Dad do not worry about us I will make sure the boys behave plus I have Letty here to help. So things are under control go have fun.'

Tony nodded knowing Mia would keep the boys in check and noded. " Alright than with that said lets eat before it gets cold and you guys do not want to be late to school.

Letty. was the first one to dig into the food. Having everyone point their fingers at her and called out. " Letty says prayer."

Letty smiled setting her fork down as the other combined their hands and waited for her to say prayer. "Thank you God for blessing us with today's food and for letting it be Friday please get us through school day as fast as you can and Please watch over Mr. T thought his races and bless him with nothing but win. Amen" She said being as the others said it too. Everyone was eating and giving Tony tips for the races.

Dom looked at his watched and informed everyone it was time to head out the door. Or they were going to be late. Dom hugged his dad knowing he would not see him for a week wished him the best of luck and headed towards the door. Vince did the same thing he had always seen Tony as a father.

Mia hugged her dad tight and kissed him on his cheek she gave him a blessing and wrapped her arms around his waist burring her face on his chest. It was the first time in a long time she was going to be away from her dad for a long time. " By daddy have fun and good look come home safe and call us when you have a chance."

Tony gave his little girl a tight squeezed kissing the top of her head. " honey I will I promise all check in every night. Thank you and keep those two in check. I leave knowing you are the responsible one that will handle them."

Mia smiled and looked to her dad. " You know it daddy. We will be good now go and have fun." She said as she unwrapped her arms and smiled at Tony making her way to the living room.

" Best of luck Tony I know you will do great." Letty shoved her hands into her pockets. It had been months since she had arrived and had been welcomed at the torretto's home she still felt out of place at times.

Tony smiled looking at Letty and pulled her into a hug. " come here your part of the family know Let. Thank you for your wishes". Letty smiled wrapping her arms around Tony and smiling at him.

" Know get your butt to school all see you kids when I get home" Tony let go of letty and saw as she made her way to the living room and out the door with Mia looking out the window as his kids pulled out the drive way and made their way to school.

Tony knew once he had informed them that he was going to go out of town for a whole week . He had noticed the boys looked at each other and smiled knowing they were going to be able to have a party.

Dom and Vince just had to throw a party tonight it was going to be the first party of the year and they were going to make sure it was the best party they had thrown simply cause they were seniors. Just about everyone knew that Dom and Vince threw the best parties in towns.

Tony was aware that the boys threw parties when he was not around but he did not really cared. All he asked was for them to clean up their mess and of course not to leave Mia unattended with half of the time Mia was locked up in her room. Tony cleaned up after his kids making his way up the stairs and started packing for his trip.

Dom drove to school. " So Vince tonight party at the house make sure every one knows about it."

" Am already on it informed hector and his crew so it should be taken care."

Mia rolled her eyes. " Guys just so you know Letty and I had plans on girls night at the house. Already."

"Come on Mia you know me and your brother have to throw a party. We are over due."  
Dom glanced at Both girls form the review mirror. Noticing Letty was quiet as she looked out the window. Dom still had not had a normal conversation with her. They had actually diffreted a little a part since she had been hanging out with Marcus. He knew it was wrong of him to kinda push her away but he hated the fact that she and Marcus were close.

" Not fair we had our plans already." Mia pouted.

" Mia you guys can have your night just clear it before everyone arrives. Plus you are always in your room when we have parties"

Letty looked at Vince who was trying to convince Mia who was far from giving up when she decided to speak. " Hey Mia let them have their party. We can simply have girls night out my place instead."

" Thank you baby girl. See Mia it all works out. & everyone is happy" . Vince smiled at the girls and clapped his hand. " Tonight my man we should get plenty of ass.

Dom chuckled hearing his friend as he pulled into the school parking long and parked as everyone got out of the car and was quickly surrounded by his usual shanks.

Letty just intoned some of them and walked over to Mia's side as they started talking about their sleep over tonight. Letty could not help but to glance at Dom and see how the girls drooled over him. She had not figured out why they were so fascinated by him. She did point a few things. He was tall and was well built. Which was a plus of course but she had also seen his flaws. Since she had been around the torrettos house she had noticed that almost every day he had a different girl over which classified him as a whore. She also saw how girls would just throw them self's at him and was not impressed by that she honestly had no idea how girls could not have no self respect for them self's.

Letty was interrupted by the voice of Mia. " Let you okay you been quiet since we left the house feeling alright."

Letty looked back at him and nodded. " Yeah seeing you guys with your dad just made me miss mine." Letty overheard a girl let out a loud giggle and she looked over to where it came from seeing Dom kissing her neck.

Mia rolled here eyes looking at the way Letty looked at Dom letting out a smile. " Hey ignore them I always do. Plus Dom is a whore.''

" they aren't bothering me its just gross to see girls like that no self respect nor dignity for them self's."

Both girls head to their classes when they heard the bell ring. The whole day Letty was in and out of thought. Honestly all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She had had a hell of a week. School was getting harder as the months went by an she had also had been offered a part time job at DT. & in between she was also going out and trying to have a social life.

Letty was about to enter her Math class when she noticed she had forgotten her book making her way to her locker to retrieve her book when she noticed Dom walking down the half way. Approaching her. " shouldn't you be in class."

Letty pulled out her math book and shut her locker turning to face Dom. " I should ask the same question. Or did you sneak out of class to meet one of your shaky little friends." Letty was a bit taken back by her words but bite down on her lip noticing Dom's look.  
Dom heard Letty's words and smirked. " & what is it to you if I did". He took a step closer to Letty making her take a step back bumping into her locker. " Are we Jealous of them"

Letty rolled her eyes pushing Dom away from her noticing his hard firm chest leaving her hand their for a second to long. Before removing it. " You only wish Torretto. Me jealous of them yeah right. More like glad am not any where near them I do not want to catch an STD god knows that disease those girls have." She said as she smirked at Dom Before walking away from him.

Dom noticed the way Letty walked and how her tight skinny jeans fitted well to her curves. God he knew that no matter hard he tried to stay away from her she still managed to get to him. Dom shook his head and pushed the thoughts out of his head. Dom lost sight of Letty and made his way back to his class…


	19. Chapter 19

School was coming to its end it was friday and Letty and Mia had made plans to go out to dinner and watch a movie. She honestly could not take another hard week between school and working at the garage she needed some time to relax. She was leaning against Mia's locker when she noticed Dom from far away like always surrounded by shanks who wanted to catch his attention they really had not had any talk since he last warned her about Marcus she had hanged out with Marcus few times and thought he was pretty cool to hang out. He had promised to take her out to the races soon.

Letty was to much in to her own thoughts not noticing Marcus walking up to her. Until her spoke making her come back from her thoughts.

"Hey Let ready to head home if you like I can give you a ride". Marcus said smiling at her

"Oh hey Marcus am so ready to get out of here it's been a week of hell. I was waiting for Mia I kinda ride with her and the others."

"Oh aright just thought It wouldn't hurt to offer."

Letty stood quiet for a while and decided to take Marcus offer and ride with him.

"Actually you know what I think all let you drive me home today." She said pulling her hair up in a pony tail. "How about we wait for Mia so I can tell her that am ridding with you."

"Okay that is fine with me."

Letty smiled and noodled as she looked around to search for Mia. " you know am still waiting for the invite to the races you keep promising to take me."

Marcus grinned. " Letty you know all take you when ever just say the word and you are their."

" we'll I know their is some tonight how about you take me to them I have some plans with Mia but once we are done you can take me to the races."

"I can do that how about I pick you up around 11pm they don't start until midnight"

"Sounds good to me you can pick me up at the time than all be ready."

Mia walked up to Marcus and Letty. " we're are you two going if I might ask do I need to get Let here all dolled up." Mia eyed them curiously

Letty scrunched her nose shaking her head."no need to get any one dolled up Marcus is just taking me to the races tonight once after you and I have our girls night".

Mia rolled her eyes at Letty. " dang Ortiz I wanted to play dress up with you. Oh the races is dom aware your going cause if he sees you their and specially with Marcus being the one that is taking you. I know he has no right to your life but you know how my brother is."

Marcus chuckled at Mia seeing Letty reaction. Before having a serious posture. "Mia with all do respect Dom needs to chill Letty here has a right to hang out with who ever she cares and go where ever she wants"

"Marcus is right Mia your brother is just my friend not my father or brother so I have a right to do what ever I want so tonight am going to the races you can come if you like to its about time you get to go out to we're almost 16".

Mia chewed on her lip hearing Letty god she loved her best friend for not carrying what others thought and for doing what she wanted .

"Yeah Mia. Not like you will ever been alone you will be watched by the boys and I will be watching you guys."

Mia looked at Marcus and Letty and noticed Vince and Dom looking at both girls before making their way over to them.

" You know what you guys are right count me in for tonight plus I have plenty leverage on Dom that I can't get in trouble so count me in".

" so no backing out we are down for tonight." Letty smiled glancing at Marcus

Dom creeped up behind the girls. ." What is going on tonight Mia & Let."

Mia looked at Letty before turning to face dom. " we're hanging out tonight you knew that already Dom".

Marcus placed an arm around Letty's shoulders. " girls are hanging out with me tonight Dom."

"Actually it's better if you find out known that at the moment. You see we are going to the Races tonight like it or not." Letty looked at Dom than to vince.

Both vice and Dom"s facial expression changed to angry.

" The hell you guys are the races are no place for you both.." Dom said taking a step closer to Marcus "Who would ever be stupid enough to take two 15 years to the races unless they are looking for their ass to get kicked" Dom glared at Marcus.

Marcus dropped his arm from around let's neck getting all defensive. "First of all Dom girls are old enough to make their own choices and second of all they aren't going to be alone so back the hell down"

"Yeah dom Marcus is right both Mia and I have a right to go"

Vince got Dom's arm " Bro not the place to settle this lets take the girls home and we will talk about it their still at school property."

Dom glared at them . " Mia , Letty car now we will talk more at home."

"Actually not much to talk about Dom Am ridding with Marcus and if Mia wants to she is more than welcome to ride with us too."

"Leticia Ortiz don't you push it."

Letty shrugged her shoulders and took Marcus hand starting to walk off looking t Mia. "Mia are you coming." She said as started to walk towards Marcus car.

Mia looked st dom offering an apology look before walking behind Letty. " wait up Let". She followed quickly behind them and getting into Marcus car.

"Are you fucken kidding me seriously what is up with Letty and Mia. " dom said angry as he punched the locker in front of him.

"Yo brother calm down let's get home & we can talk to the girls their but you need to cool off first deal? ."

Dom noded heading to his car being followed by Vince slipping into the car and driving off

"Holy shit Dom is going to be pissed Letty."

"Tell me something I don't know. It's about time we have some fun.

"Mia not like you guys won't be alone. I would never leave you guys alone I think both of you guys deserve a little fun."

Letty shrugged her shoulders at Mia's words. "Let him I could care less honestly your brother is on my crap list lately. We do need to have so fun Mia. So tonight we are having fun got it"

Mia nodded as she sat back into her seat."got it but how about I get ready at your place"

Letty smiled and looked out the window ." Yeah that's fine with me

Marcus pulled up to Letty"s house and cut the engine off. "So how about I pick you girls up around 11 o'clock does that sound"

"Yeah that sounds about right Marcus we should be ready by then" both girls got out of the car and stood by the driveway.

Marcus nodded at & looked at Letty "get ready because I'll see you in a few hours be ready to have a great time I have a feeling the races should be interesting tonight"

Letty and Mia both waved watching Marcus drive away when they noticed Doms car pulling in the drive way. "Oh great this should be fun let's see how things go for me when I head over to get my things" Mia saw Dom get out of the car and look at them before heading inside the house.

"Well by the looks of it he might give us a lecture but come on let me leave my things and all go over their with you deal?"

Mia took a deep breath while looking at Letty who was quickly jog up her steps and walking into her home. As Mia was mumbling low to her self. "Great Dom"s pissed".

Mia will you get over it he will either tell us we can't go or he will let us go but we have to be right by his side. Come on." She said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend as they made their way across the street.

Mia smiled knowing Letty was right either way dom had to let the girls go so she knew her brother well and knew he would tell them they could go but they had to stick with him the whole time. Mia took a deep breath as they were going to walk in the house.

"We can do this Mia " Letty said as she pulled Mia inside the house as dom walked out the kitchen.

Dom, Letty and Mia just stood their in silence staring at one. Before anyone said anything Mia sighed "dom am sorry" she said as she dropped her bag on the floor looking at her older brother.

Letty smiled rolling her eyes knowing that the youngest torreto sibling would have given in. Dom looked at both girls before crossing his arms on front of his chest. Looking at both girls who had some what grown up he knew that no matter what he did to protect them girls did have a right to live their life.

"Dom before you start yelling at Mia just keep in mind the whole idea of the races was mime I did somewhat convince Mia to go with me so if their is some to blame it is me."she said as she placed her hands on her hips looking at Dom who had just focused his look on her.

Mia narrowed her eyes at let and shocked her head. "Hey no you did not i agreed to go to"

"So your the one to blame than. Well seems like I know I can't prohibit things from you girls cause than you do the opposite of what you are told." Dom said as he rubbed the back of his head knowing no matter what he was in a loose situation. "So let me get this straight with or with out my permission you girls are still going tonight right."

Both girls looked at each other a bit confused about how Dom was taking all this they were both expecting for yelling and screaming to be going on at the moment.

"We'll yeah that is kind of the plan." Mia spoke as she looked at dom.

"Okay so here is my deal you two are allowed to go to the races but my conditions are you stick by my side or Vince Jessie or Leon & you two do not wonder off. & when we say it it's time to go we leave. Deal. & if you two obey these rules we can talk about attending more races in the future."

Letty was a bit taken back by Doms attitudes that she did not really care about his rules she knew once at the races she Would be to hyped up to even care about his rules.

Mia was the first one to quickly agree." Okay am in."

Dom nodded at his sister and than turned his attention to Letty who still had not answered. "Letty? What about you."

Letty shrugged her shoulders." Yeah what ever if it gets me to the races than fine. But we are still ridding with Marcus though."

"About that you girls leave with us part of the deal."

Letty opened up her mouth to fight back but saw the look of her best friend. And decided to just stay quiet looking back at dom. "Fine Dominic." She said with a annoyed voice tone.

"Okay than make sure to be ready by 10. If your not we are leaving you ass here." With that said Dom turned and walked out side to the garage where he started walking of his car.

Both girls smiled and headed up the stairs. "Seriously what was that about my brother actually gave in."

" eh I see it as he had no other choice we were still going no matter what." Letty said pulling out her phone and texting Marcus agreeing to meet up with him at the races instead.

" am stil, surprised but right now I have major outfit planning for the both of us" Mia said as she walked into her closet looking around as Letty took a seat on her bed . "Oh gosh someone please help me" Mia giggled at her

"Shut up Letty we got to look good god knows oh many hot buys will be their you seen already all the eye candy that was their."

"Mia you are just starting to sound like Vice gross I must add.."

Both girls laughed as the all started getting ready for the night...


	20. Races

**Sorry for the odd style updated from my iPad lol..**

**Vince and Dom were standing the the stair case as the were patiently waiting for the girls to come down it was 10:00pm and they had been waiting on the girls for the past 20 minutes. **

**"Mia I swear if your ass does not get down here in the next five minutes am leaving you & Letty here." **

**"Almost done geez Dom be patient." Mia yelled back to her brother finishing up fixing her tight red dress stripping on her wedges**

**Vince rolled his eyes" dom she said that 20 minutes ago. I still say its a bad idea to bring them the races are no place for those two"s. you know that man," **

**"Don't you think I know that Vince but if I don't let them come with us they will manage a way to get their and plus I rather them be with us were we can keep an eye on them don't you think." **

**"I get you man we will have Jessie & Leon their to also help keep an eye on them. But at the rhythm they are going we will never get their." Vince groined as he hear the girls coming down the steps**

**Letty settled on a pair of skintight, ebony jeans, and a rather blinding camisole of brilliant blue. A pair of ankle boots and a thick, black leather jacket was tossed to the adolescent in turn. Mia was wearing a tight red dress with wedges**

**" Finally we can get going you two took for ever now let's get this show on the road" Vince looked at the girls who were making their way down the stair case. "dam baby girl you look good. Definitely going to have a hard time keeping all the buys away from you two." **

**Letty rolled her eyes than smiled at Vince. " Thank you Vince all this is work of Mia." She said as she gestured to her self slipping on her leather jacket. **

**"Ha well no need to do much work cause once they see us around you both they will keep away." **

**"Hahah it's a win win situation for all us us."**

**"For you guys ." Mia said annoyed walking out the door.**

**Dom looked at both girls and sighed at the attire they were wearing. Knowing both girls were growing up right before his eyes specially Mia who was he's baby sister & smiled at both girls. "Okay let get going now. Before I change my mind about you two going to the races your outfits are not helping the situation neither.." He said as he headed out the door being followed getting into the cars & making their way to the races**

**Once upon the arrival at the races they all got out of the cars both girls immediately going to one another's side looking around spotting the amounts of shanks and cars that were their smiling to one another both girls were 15 and were at the races some part of them could not believe it. **

**The crowd that flooded between the abandoned buildings could hear his car approaching a mile away. They parted like the Red Sea as he made his entrance, only coming to a stop when he was at the center of the crowd. He switched the engine off, smiling wide as he exited the Mazda. Calls of his last name came from every direction; two girls were immediately on either side of him. He loved racer chasers and they loved a winner which was exactly what he was. He could feel their manicured nails trail up his back and chest; tonight was going to be a good night he thought. He wore a simple white V-neck shirt with denim jeans, his cross hanging low on his chest. **

**"Ladies, ladies. I'm not racing tonight but I am taking applications for my new cheerleaders." He said to them as he made his way through the crowd until he reached Hector.**

**"What's up man?"**

**"Not much. Tryin' to get one of those little mami's you got. You racing tonight homie?"**

**"Of course i am tonight. & You?"**

**"If you are hell no , there's not a chance. So I'm am definitely out" Hector replied.**

**"We'll get started in a bit; I have to make my rounds first." Dom said **

**By this time the crowd had returned to their previous activities scattered along the sidelines. Groups of men talking about cars, racer chasers lay on hoods, a few groups smoking weed, a few sipping Coronas. There were a few new faces that made their way to Torretto and introduced themselves; a few wanted to be in the race tonight but dropped upon hearing the buy in of two grand.**

**Dom walked over to the girls and motion for Jesse and Leon to walk over to them. Mia had meet both guys a few time at Dom's party she smiled spotting them. Letty noticed both guys walking over to them and looked at Mia. **

**Mia felt Letty's eyes on her and she smiled." Their Dom's friends meet them before pretty cool down to earth guys. " **

**Letty nodded her head looking around at all the types of cars that were around her. **

**"Mia, Let I want you guys both to stick to Jessie & Leon who are part of the crew while Vince & I race tonight deal ?" He said looking at the girls who nodded at his words. **

**Leon looked at the girls and Smiled waving a hand. " hey Mia how you doing." he looked at Letty & smiled big." the name is Leon and you must be Letty already **

**" hey Leon am good " Mia spoke as she saw Letty face who was staring at both boys in front of her. Than looked at Jessie and hugged him. " Jessie good to see you"**

**Jessie started to blus and smiled at Mia before stuttering. "Miiiiaa... Goooooddd too see youuuuu Miaa. Nice to meet youuu Letty." **

**Letty saw both and smiled. "Name is Letty nice to meet you Leon and Jessie" **

**"Same here girl" **

**Jessie just stood their and smiled at Letty he has always been the quite one and shy but he had been around the Torretto s for a few months and they had brought the best of him out and stood up for him. **

**"Okay so everyone now know each others. Guys they don't leave your sides am off to my race Vince is about to start. All see everyone at the end of the races." He said he made his way to his car and driving off to wear all the cars were lining up to race.**

**Letty and Mia were talking to Leon & Jessie . Mia kept adjusting her tight red dress as Letty relaxed against a car in her skin tight leather jeans and see through green shirt. Her outfit complimented her body perfectly, her hair fell in natural curls down her back. **

**When they spotted Dom"s car pull up to the red sprayed line alone with Dom's car 3 more pulled up each one roaring their engines as the crowd got louder **

**Everyone cheering for their favorite driver. One of the races pulled in the space that was left for her to count down as she motioned for the drivers to go everyone turned their heads down the road and saw that Dom's car had taken the lead down the road. Mia was grinning widely cheering on for her brother. Letty smiled seeing how Dom had taken the lead and the advantaged of placing a large amount of distance between him and the rest of the races reaching the finish line and being swarmed with the cheering crown and shanks who had their hands all over Dom. **

**Dom grinned when Hector walked over handing him the winning of the night. **

**"Congrats Man those others had no game on you". **

**"You know it no real competition out their for me." Dom said as he brushed his way through the crowd and Man his way towards the girls hanging Mia the cash. "Count to make sure all 2 grand is their Mia"**

**"Mia took the money and started counting it. While everyone was congratulating Dom on his win. Letty leaned on the car and smiled. **

**"Congrats Toretto I can see you can actually drive. Must say I had my doubts when I saw you taking off I thought I might be all talk and no action." she said as she crossed her arms **

**Dom laughed. " Well thanks Letty glad I can show you that I can drive. Naw girl no one here has a chance of beating the king of the streets." He said as he leaned against the car and looked around the scenery as everyone was having a great time drinking and facing to the loud music. **

**" oh please do not get to cocky their or let it get to your head you know their might be someone out their that might come around one day to kick your ass on the street and still your title." **

**"Well am always open for a challenge. I actually need some competition . But I guess until that day come all enjoy my crown and savor the wins." He said ash he nudged her. " having a great time?" **

**" alright I won't burst your bubble than." She nodded and looked around. "Actually I am tonight has not been so bad I got to know Leon and Jessie they know plenty of cars grease monkeys like us" she spoke with an enthusiastic tone of voice. **

**Dom smiled and nodded. " they are pretty cool I know them for a while meet here at the races. Well that's good thanks by the way for not putting up a fight on my rules of being glued to one of the boys." **

**Letty looked around spotting Marcus making out with a random chaser and rolled her eyes. " Naw just did not feel like having to deal with you and your lectures Dom but I do have to tell you some day you will have to give Mia her space she is growing up and needs to explore the world or else she will do things behind your back and things will be worse if she does that." **

**Dom looked over were Mia was at and sighed hearing Letty's words seeing his baby softer talking to the boys laughing and having a great time knowing what Letty was saying was correct he had to let Mia having a little more freedom. " I know Letty that's why tonight I made a decision both of you girls are allowed to come to races of course with us we will have to take baby steps. Like I have told you before Mia is my world after my moms death she became my priority if something was to happen to her I would be devastated my dad has showed me to protect those I care for and their for I am the way I am with her but yes you are right she does need some freedom & I know you will be right by her side and it gives me a comfort feeling knowing she will be safe. " Dom followed Letty"s eye sight an narrowed his eyes on Marcus who was shoving his tongue down a girls mouth. " guess he's a little to busy to say hi"**

**Letty smiled shoving dom softly" is Dom going soft of me right now. You know you do not have to worry about her when she is with me she is in good hands." Letty shrugged her shoulders. " I guess do not bother me at all we are only friends plus he ain't me type he's to much at times." **

**Dom nodded and smile at her gently bumping his arm against her. " I know she is safe but can't help the over protect side of me to come out. That's cause he is an prick don't wast your time on him." **

**Letty nodded as everyone made their way back over to them two. "So party at the torrents everyone" Vince called out **

**Dom nodded informing every one that party would get started at the fort. As soon as Dom confirmed the party everyone scattered to their cars driving to the torrents Home.**

**Mia wrapped her arm around Letty neck and they both had a grin on their faces walking to Dom's car and sliding in driving to their home both girls had grins on their faces after leaving the races. either could help but show the excitement of attending their first race with out having to constantly having to look over their shoulders or avoid running into Dominic. who knew they were all going to have a good time at the races things had gone really good for them. **

**Everyone had arrived at the Torretos home party was in full effect their were chasers every where plenty of school the girls had joined Leon and jessie who were on the couch playing video games as the music was going on full blast. Dom and Vince were like always busy hooking up with the girl of the night Vince had disappeared with his girl for the night. Dom was zipping on his beer when he spotted Letty and Mia heading up the stairs the girls decided to call it a night. **

**Dom waited a few minutes to head up the stairs and check in on his sister and Letty. **

**Dom knocked of the door not hearing anything he opened the door to find both girls passed out on the bed she smiled softly knowing the girls had had a great night dom closed the door and made his way down the stairs to re join the party . **

**The following morning everyone was dealing with a hag over and cleaned up the mess from the party the girls had cooked a meal for the boys who were throwing away the trash bags. Everyone was cleaning up the house knowing Tony would be home in a de hours they all had decided to call it a lazy day so he had their meal and picked a movie to watch everyone was gathered in the living room when Vince walked out with pop corn as Mia put the movie in they had decided to watch an action movie so they had picked terminator everyone knew it was one of Vince favorite so the decided to go along with it the movie.**

**"You wanted any popcorn Let?" Vince managed to ask through a full mouth.**

**"Pass!" She said as she scrunched her nose seeing Vince showving the popcorn into his mouth. **

**Ew Vince that is gross Mia said rolling her eyes. **

**"You sure it's really good." Vince took a handful and launched it on Letty. She was up in a heartbeat and playfully hitting his head until he got up and slung her over his shoulder.**

**"Put me down V!" She said between giggles "Dom help.". Dom snorted but froze when he heard the familiar sound of his father's car. His father didn't like it when the guys played rough with Letty. Although she assured him that she was fine, it took them a while to get pass that she was still a girl at the end of the day.**

**"Letty!" Dom challenged but stopped when his father's car pulled up. As always Mia ran from the front seat to Letty's side. Mia was always fighting for Letty's attention because Letty had a lot in common with Vince and Dom like sports and cars two things Mia couldn't careless about. Sadly she knew if you pricked Letty, Vince and Dom's fingers engine grease would pour out.**

**"Nuh uh save your self" dom spoke as he saw his father walk inside the house every spotted Mr. T and walked to the door to great him asked him about his races he informed the kids that he was officially the start driver for his team he had been offered the position and took it. **

**"That's great dad can't wait to see you race. **

**"Thanks son actually my first race is this weekend you guys will be able to attend every single one of you is expected to be their." **

**Everyone cheered excited to see mr. T race **

**After a few more moments of conversation with Tony they all had decided it to call it a night and headed their separate ways**


	21. Lab Partnes

**THANKS YOU for all the review some have been very interesting to read. I just want to clarify Letty is 15 about to turn 16 and Dom is 17 just wanted to clear that part up. As to a review that was left which left me a bit confused. As you guys know am new to writing stories and their was a suggestion of having a beta can someone fill me in on what exactly that is thanks. Once again i hope you guys enjoy the story and let me know what you think reviews are welcome **

Monday came around Letty was on the phone speaking to her dad who had recently been in contact with her.

"Papi cuando puedes venir a veer me." She asked with hopeful tone.

Rafa smiled through the phone hearing his daughters voice. " soon mija really soon. I was thinking about visiting you during your next upcoming break. We just have to make sure your mom is okay with it.

Letty grinned hearing her dad. "She should be fine she is always working I spend most of my time at the Torretos Home."

"Well we still have to inform her Let it's her house wouldn't want to cause any problems." Rafa sighed hearing his daughters last words. " I still do not like the idea of you spending all your time their but I must take your word that they are good people I really want to meet the people my daughter is always spending time with."

"Dad they are great people you must take my word for it."

"I do my Nina but lets just say fathers have this over protective sense. You will understand one day. Speaking off any guys I have to worry about."

" I know dad I know you worry." She laughed as she heard Rafa's question " no boys dad I promise their was one but he ended up being a jerk soon as I shut him down he ran to the next girl."

"Good well you don't deserve jerks enjoy your life mija." He saids as he was being called back to the dr office

"Let hunny I have to go they are calling my name to see the dr know I promise all call you soon."

Letty could not help to worry hearing her dad was a the dr he. Was a healthy man who never attended the doctors office unless he was feeling really ill. Letty sighed. "Okay daddy I love you are you sure your okay ?"

" am fine mija it's just a routine check up I promise you. I love you to Let. " he said as he ended the call.

Letty picked up her bag hearing Dom honk the horn letty her know they were waiting for her. Letty still did not have a good feeling about her dad being at the doctors she made a mental note to ask him later when she spoke to him. She made her way out the door before she had stopped at Anna's room peaking her head and seeing her mom sleeping she was out cold she had worked 6 days straight

Letty finally made her way to the Torettos spotting Vince am Dom outside waiting for both girls .

" morning letty thought we had to drag you out like am about to drag Mia if her ass don't get outside soon. " Vince yelled out as he leaned against the door

"Morning naw I was ready minutes ago just on the phone with my dad "

Dom looked at her suprised last thing he knew letty was not speaking to her dad. "& how is Rafa doing?"

Mia walked out the door and glared at Vince annoyed. " seriously next time you bang on my door to hurry me up am going to punch you Vince"

Letty & Dim laughed at Mia both suprised by her words.

"Know I would pay to see that Mia" she said as she gently shoved Vince. " think Mia can kick your ass Vince."

" don't let looks be deceiving my lovely sister had a mean left hook I witnessed it first hand" Dom said chuckling.

Vice mimicked very. "Yeah yea lets get going. Dom if we get any more tardie's we will be suspended and it means automatic 1 week suspension from the shop."

Everyone got into the car and drove to school.

"letty did I hear you were talking to your dad this morning."

Letty nodded. "Yeah I was we made plans for him to come down during our next break."

"That's great Letty you get to see him."

"Yeah it's been way to long since I last saw him."

"Cool we get to meet him and finally see where you get your grease monkey side from."

"Obviously vice not like Anna is all into cars."

Everyone laughed as they pulled into the school parking just as the school bell rang both girls went on their way to their classes. First few classes when on. Letty was in her biology class when Mr. Cameron had decided to pair up students to work on a group project both Mia and letty groined because they were not able to work together.

"Letty I want you to pair up with Aiden and work together" Mr. Cameron said

Letty looked at Aiden and smiled and sat close to him " So I hope you been paying attention these past few weeks cause I have no idea what we are suppose to do." She said flipping through her book

"Well Am glad at least one of us has been paying attention. Do not worry Letty I got your back in this. I think we should be able to work fine.''

" Oh thank god am relived"

Aiden chuckled at Letty who had finally stopped flipping through her book.

" So Aiden right I know last time I spoke to you said you were knew at the school have you found your away around things fine.?''

"Yes correct actually I have not that big of place to get lost plus I see you made some good friends from what I see and hear. Your part of the Torretto clan and word around here is the guy to be around with''

Letty nodded and tapped her pencil against her book as he spoke. "Actually yes the Torrettos are good friends of Mine. Is that what people say. Who knew I really do not pay attention of what others have to say."

" Ah yes you see that is the way to go about things. Who care's what others think. So I was thinking thought we should meet up after school to work on this project it is half of our grade and I do not know about you but I need all the points I can get right now."

" Ha am on the same boat am not doing so good in here. I can only copy so much off of Mia. Yeah we can either meet up at my house or yours I do not have much to do your choice."

" Okay well how about we meet up at yours if that is fine with you my house is a bit crowded with all my siblings their."

" that is fine with me my house it is. Let me give you my phone number and than all text you my address how about we meet this afternoon?" She got a piece of paper and gave him her number.

Aiden took the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket. " Sounds good all text you later for your address and everything like that we can get a heads up on this darn assignment. Would not want it creeping up on us."

" Heck no I do not need to be working on assignments last minute it is fair enough with the homework we have that I can not get a break from." Letty gathered all her books as the bell rang and stood their waiting for Mia who had mad her way over to her. " well I will see you this afternoon Aiden just text me when ever to get my address."

Aiden smiled at Mia and nodded. " Sounds like a plan all talk to you later." He said leaving the class and the girls behind him.

Letty knew that Mia was going to ask 21 questions so before she had the chance to ask she gave her a quick run down. " So before you ask we are just partner and that is all he is meeting up at my house after school to start working on this assignment because we both need the points . So do not start assuming anything we are just partners that is all.'' With that said she looked at the youngest torretto and smiled walking to the lunch table where and she took a seat waiting for Mia's response.

" Wait I was not going to say anything or assume nothing but geez thank you for the run down.'' Mia pretended to be offended.

" Oh Mia please I knew you were dying as soon as Mr. Cameron assigned Aiden and I to be partners that look you gave me said it all. So do not give me that crap. I know you to well"

Mia could not help but to giggle. " okay okay you got me their I mean come on he is a cutie plus word on the street is that he is single.'

" Mia Amelia Torretto don't you dare and starting playing cupid. Am fine and he and I are just partners for this assignment. Geez get it through your head. God your are as stubborn as your brother I can se the resemblance."

Mia pouted and stucked her tongue out at Letty who was laughing and shaking her head. When Dom approached both girls. " Did I just hear you compare me and Mia. And hear that Mia wants to play cupid." He said as she took a seat on top of the table.

Letty groined as know Dom had gotten involved. " Duh your sister here does not waste an opportunity to play either private investigator or cupid."

Mia narrowed her eyes on Letty and than smiled. " Hey someone needs to get the scoop. Letty is just being anal cause I was asking info on her biology partner Aiden. Hes a totally cutie him and Letty are meeting up after school to work on the biology assignment at her house "

Dom stiffned up hearing the words his sister was saying. " interesting well Mia give Let some slack their just partners from what it sounds like so buzz out. Aiden you said never heard or meet him. So am assuming you wont be stopping by the garage than this afternoon."

" Fine just this one time I will stay out of it. He is in our grade and just recently transferred from up north.'

Letty looked at Mia and shook her head. " see what I mean she was playing private investigator alredy. I agree with Dom we are just partners that is all so leave it alone. No I need to get as much points as I can from this project all let Tony know I wont be able to make it today am sure he will understand."

" All tell Pop's he will understand like he has said before it is school before shop." Dom looked at Letty he could not help understand why it bothered him that she was not going to the garage. Yet that is the only time they both become really close due to all her knowledge about cars. Letty had been a regular a the shop and had not missed a day since she had going. But today was the first day that she was not going to go and yet she would be hanging out with some guy at home. Dom had noticed him and Letty had become great friends since she had been hanging out more and more at the shop. At times

" Alright thanks Dom' Letty said as she got a text message and smiled it coming from Aiden.

Hey its Aiden realized I did not give you my number. So here you go-Aiden

Letty replied back

Figured you would text me to tell me that cool well let me give you my address now so like that neither of us forgets. -Letty

Letty looked up to get a curious look from Mia and was suprissed that dom was actually giving her a curious look also.

" Let me guess Aiden" Mia asked.

Letty just nodded and gathered her book realizing the bell was about to ring. She felt a sense of relief having the belt ring she did not fell like explaning things to neither of them. They all gathered they books and made their way to their classes.

As the day ended letty had spend most of her time texting in between chances to Aiden. Letty was walking out of shop class when she felt Vince arms around her shoulder. " So baby girl Dom tells me you have a friend coming over to your house today. Just let me know if I need to kick some ass if he gets a little friendly on you" Vince winked at her as the made their way to the car. Dom just walked next to them keeping their silence. He was trying to figure out why he was not happy about this new guy it was the same feeling he felt when Letty was around Marcus. He considered Letty his friend Dom shoved his hands in his pocket searching for his car keys. When Vince interrupted his train of thought.

" Right Brother we will handle any one who messes with our girls." He said looking at Dom

" Right Let just lets us know' He said as he unlocked the door. By hi supprise Mia was already waiting for them by the car.

" Am surprised by the fact Mia is here already guys" she said as she threw her bag into the back seat and slid in being followed by Mia. Both Vince and Dom go in and they pulled out of the school parking lot.

" You see I have to waste now time and to make sure Letty gets home on time to be ready for her study date.'

Letty rolled her eyes gently pushing Mia. ' Will you cut that shit out already we are just lab partners for biology. Geez Mia."

" Bs I know you been text him all day I saw his name on your phone but what ever."

" Mia drop it Let already asked you once. Just leave it alone." Dom said as he tightned his grip on the staring wheel and drove home. " okay vine and I are dropping you guys off at the house than we are heading to the shop".

Vince noticed Doms tone of voice and brushed it off.

" Yeah what ever Dom' Mia looked out the window

Letty saw dom's face on the review mirrow and mouthed to him " Thank you" as she was getting a text from Mia.

Don't think your off the hook easy… Am kidding I just like to give you a hard time -Mia

Letty smiled laughing softly at the text replying back

You sure know how to give me a hard time what would I do with out you missy- Letty

Your life would be boring with out me - Mia

Both girls smiled and looked at one another as dom pulled up to the house they said their good byes and walked inside the house.

" So in serious terms what time is Aiden coming over? Do we have enough time to eat something and do some of the homework" Mia asked as she dropped her bag on the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

" we have about 2 hours until he is here. So I can go for some food and I need your smart ass to help me with the Math and English oh and the stupid homework our dam French teacher left." Letty said as she plopped on the couch.

Mia laughed" Letty basically you need help with your all your classes I am with you. All make us some sandwiches and we can get started." Mia called out from the kitchen as she stood their preparing their food.

" It would be all easy if you let me copy off of you"

Moments later Mia walked out of the kitchen carrying to plates with a sandwich in each one setting them on the center table. " Hey that would mean I would be a bad friend if I did all the homework. Come on Let I know your little brain can work as hard as mine. Unless of course it is all dead due to the inhalation of the grease".

Letty graved to bottle of waters and threw one to Mia. " hey you ass I can be smart when I want to but I rather just option for being Lazy I do not have to use all my strength in that options.

Both girls laughed and started eating their lunches pulling books out of their bags and started working on their homework.

While at the garage Dom and Vince had arrived and had informed Tony that Letty would not be coming today due to a biology project she was going to start working on. After school.

" Dom man think you can give me a hand placing this motor in the car." Vince asked as he noticed his friend a little spaced out.

Dom walked over and helped Vince palce the motor in place and tightened up the parts that were loose.

" Thanks man by the way what is up with you since we go to the shop you been quiet everything alright man."

" Yeah everything is cool just not feeling my self."

" Alright just checking oh by the way you know what I heard today Johnny trans sister Michelle is suppose to be coming back this week. Remember she was sent to the all girls school about a year a go and I heard she is fine as hell. "

Dom ginned he had hooked up with her a few times. Him and Johnny were rivals. Specially since Dom always beat him when it came down to the races. Dom at first had just decided to hook up with Trans sister to make him mad but dam to his surprise that girl was really good in place. " Shit how can I forget her. Well can not wait to see her man I always had a great time when she was around"  
Vince grinned. "am sure you did man. No doubt she will come around looking for you"

Dom pulled out his phone and decided to text Michelle she had text him a few weeks ago let him know she would be coming back soon.

Hey girl heard you might be back in town hit me up- Dom

Hey sexy that is true I get back tomorrow all hit you up once I arrive- Michelle

Alright sounds good- Dom

Miss your sexy ass -Michelle

Dom chuckled as he read the last text looking up to seeing Vince grinning in front of him " Man got no shame she's not even in town yet and am sure you already made plans to hit that'

" You know me. A man had to do what ever he can to get some"

Tony stepped out of the office and yelled at the two boys.

"Dom Vince the work is not going to get done on its own get to work"

Dom went to finish working on his car. He was glad Michelle was back like that he was able to have a good time with someone she had been the only girl who was able to please him good and make him have a great time. Both him and Michelle were not seeking a relationship they just enjoyed each others company. Dom was glad he would have someone around. He needed to keep his mind busy. Still not sure why he would have thoughts of letty or those feelings but what ever they were he was putting a end to them. Letty was his friend that was the only way it was suppose to be. He was determined to put an end what ever was going on.

Hours passed and the boys finished their work for the day they all waited for Tony to lock up and drove home. Tony informed them he was going to go pick up some dinner he would meet them at the house. Back at the house the girls were finishing up their homework Letty was laying on the couch with her French book over her face.

Mia was a bit annoyed that Letty had given up about an hr ago doing homework. " Letty we are almost done but at the rate you are going you will still be behind and am not giving you my homework so you can copy off."

Letty groined lifting the book off her face." Seriously Mia I can not go another minute trying to figure this shit out I have no idea why I even listen to you and signned up for French a girl like me should stick to what she already knows and that is Spanish. I would of passed that class with flying colors. But no your ass had to convince me to join French just because you sold me this stupid idea of going to Parish after our Senior year." Letty groined as she putt the book back in her face.

" Oh come on you were complaining at the time when I mentioned our trip. Letty am being serious"

Dom and Vince waked laughing at the sight of Letty and the book on her face.

" You know Letty the whole point of books is so you read them placing them on your face does not mean your brain will suck in all the information" Dom chuckled ash he saw her laying their.

Letty flipped Dom the finger and mumbled under the book.

" What was that baby girl you kind of have a book glued to your face" Vince laughed patting her leg.

" Why don't you both asses go screw your face. I been sitting her for the past 45 minutes putting up with Mia who has been drilling me to learn French that am not going to put up with your shit right now so screw off both of you guys" Letty groined as she sat up shutting the book .

" Whoa Letty relax dam did not know you would get so cranky'

" Dam girl with an attitude and mouth like that I think you will be able to handle your company on your own. Everyday you seem to surprise me Let and make me like you even more. Dam we need more people like you around us. " Vince grinned

" Shove it Vince not in the mood to put up with your shit right now" Letty gathered all the books and shoved them in her bag when she noticed her phone go off.

Mia just laughed at Letty " Aw letty see that is spirit but I think you have company know by the looks of the car pulling up to your house seems like Aiden is here." Mia said as she pointed out the window to the car infornt of Lettys house.

Letty pulled out her phone and noticed a text from Aiden saying he had just arrived. Letty tossed her bag over her shoulder and headed to the door.

" all see you guys tomorrow"

" Send and SOS if you need us Letty" Vince said as he turned on the game system and started playing.

Dom followed Letty to the door. " You know I can walk you over if you want. Or you guys can study here if you want."

" thanks Dom but I can handle crossing the street and honestly I have put up with enough shit from both you and Vince that I rather do my work in my own home. Plus know you and Vince and wont let Aiden and I get any work done if you guys are asking 21 questions. So I think my house would be perfect. " she said as she made her way out the door and across the street spotting Aiden and smiling to him.

Dom just stood their watching her and shut the door. Dam Michelle needs to get here soon he thought as he joined Vince in the living room and started playing video games.

" Hey Aiden you made it here with out getting lost" she said as she walked up to him and waited for him to get his stuff.

" Not that hard to find your home am not interrupting anything saw you coming out of the Torretos home" He said as he gathered his books and walked with her to the door.

" Naw me and Mia were doing home work while I waited for you to get here" She said as she unlocked her door and walked in turning on the lights stepping in and dropping her backpack by the door. " Come in can I get you something to drink or eat"

Aiden walked in looking around noticing all the space the home had. Setting his bad on  
the arm rest and looked at letty who had shuttled the door behind them and turned the porch light on. " all take water eat before I came. Nice house'

Letty made her way to the kitchen and got to bottle of waters handing Aiden his and taking a seat on the couch. " thanks its pretty big for my mom and I. So shall we get started." She said as she pulled her biology book .

Aiden took a seat and pulled out his books and some research papers. " Still cool must be nice to have all this space. Beats my house. I did some research before coming here things that can come in handy for us." He said as he handed her the papers.

Letty glimpsed thought he papers. " okay cool I have not had a chance to look anything up but I will come around to do it."

About an hour into researching their project Letty suggested to have a break from all the studying. Aiden asked for the restroom she motioned upstairs the third door to your right in the time he was in the restroom Letty headed upstairs to her room to get her laptop coming down just before Aiden and opened her messenger to have a few Emails from her dad. Letty had a smile form on her face and replied back . She looked up when she heard Aiden walking down the steps.

" Once again your house is big" He said as she sat on the floor where he had a few papers scattered.

" Thanks like I said its only my mom and I' She said as she shut her laptop and placed it next to her.

" Mind me asking were is your dad" Aiden looked up to her.

" He is back home. My parents separated and I had to move here with my mom. So my dad stayed in Puerto Rico and I was sent here with my mom I keep in contact him through Calls and email's." She said as she tapped her laptop gently.

" I see that is a dramatic change the PR. Is amazing.' He said picking up his biology book.

" How do you know have you visited the PR. Not much people around here that have been their." she looked at him curiously.

" Of course I do my dad was station in the PR. For about a year than he got moved to Hawaii were my family and I followed that is where he has been ever since. That is until about 6 months ago when he was Deployed over seas and my Family and moved here. My mom has family here. It was hard leaving the Hawaii with out dad or any family so we moved here to be closer to Mom's side of the family."

" Oh my gosh that must suck am over crying up a storm because my dad is away from me and you have your father countries away. But at least you got live in two amazing places like Hawaii and Puerto Rico. But I am sorry to hear that your father is so far away." she said as she sat back and looked at him.

" It is okay Let we get in contact with him when ever he has a chance. My brothers and I have learned to deal with it. He has been in the army since I can remember."

Letty nodded as she heard him go on about his family. " How many brothers do you have if you do not mind me asking"

" Of course not. Am the oldest out of four. the youngest is 12 months. She has never really meet dad. She was six months when he was sent over seas. But we talk to her about him.

Letty nodded as she heard his story. She kept asking question about his family and he went to as her about their family. They both discovered that they like going to assument parks and enjoyed watching scary movies just to make fun of the actors.

Aiden looked at his watch and saw the time they had lost track on time asking one another questions about their life. " Dang its that late. Well I must get home I see our first day of working on this project was a major fail' he chuckled as he gathered all his books.  
Letty looked around and picked up her books setting them on the side as she laughed at his words. " tell me about it okay next time we are not going to wonder off to play 21 questions and stick to doing the project cause at the rate we are going we are not going to get anything done."

" I agree with you on that one Let." He said as she placed his back over his shoulder standing up. " I should get going I told my mom I would be gone for a few hours. She probably going nuts alone with my younger siblings' He said as he walked to the door. Opening it as she step outside.

Letty followed after him and smiled nodding. " Okay sounds like a plan. Aw poor her. Okay well how about me meet up again to actually get some work done.' She said as she leaned against the door.

" Yeah we can set up another time if you do not mind I rather us do stuff either at your house or the library. My house will be to much cautious and we wont get anything done" He took a few steps down and turned to look at her." Good night letty I had a good time"

" We can meet up here mom is mostly at work by the time I get home so we should be able to get work done. Good night Aiden see you tomorrow at school."

Aiden nodded in agreement." Night Letty see ya tomorrow.' He said as he walked to his car and drove off. Letty watched him drive off she heard some talking coming from the Torrettos home she looked up to find Dom arriving with some chick attached to him by the hip she could not help but wrinkle her nose. " gross different girl every night of the week" With that image she headed back inside the house locking the door behind her. Picking up her laptop and making her way up the stairs to her room. Going back to sending another email to her dad.


	22. Guess who is back

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate them. & as to the lovely person who suggested the idea of having a Beta am strongly considering it.** **So i decided to add Michelle Tran... But for those who are cheering for Letty and Aiden the next chapter i have you guys are going to enjoy... thanks for ready and please keeep the reviews coming i really enjoy reading them (:**

Dom had finished messing around with his chick on the night he was having a hard time remembering her when he decided to finally just blur out a name he figured one she would not be mad or two she would be mad and storm out. Either way chick was going go to be mad at him once she realized she was just a hit it and quit deal.

Dom slipped his shorts on and blurred out a random name. " Hailey." he waited and go not answer. " Dam it he rubbed his head he knew it was something around those lines. " Kiley' He called out again. He noticed the girl sighed and she stood up putting her underwear and bra on slipping her pants on.

" the name is Kathleen' She spoke a bit offended it once she realized he had not remember her name. she slipped her shirt than her shoes and comb her hair with her fingers.

" Yeah I knew that was my next choice but for know baby girl you had to head out called a cap and paid for him to drive you home."

" you're a prick she you know that Dom" said as she made her way out he room and headed out the door." Dom followed not really carrying what she thought all he knew what he needed to get laid. He followed right behind her and watched her leave his house and get in the cab that was waiting for her. Dom made his way to the kitchen and served him self a cup of water. When he heard Mia make her way into the kitchen.

" Blondie seemed a bit mad what you do to her dom." She looked at Dom who was ignoring her. " Let me guess same story like always you forgot her name."

Dom shrugged at his sister.

" such a prince charming you are brother of mine I have no idea how girls are stupid enough to fall for your cramp" she said as she got her bottle of water and looked at him " You know at some point its kind off gross how you bring home different chicks every night" She said before she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

He called out to her. " You be surprised how they fall every time Mia. Hey I could care less." He said as he looked out the kitchen window seeing his father working on the charger. Dom had fallen in love with that car ever since his dad had it towed to the house he was 10 years old his dad made him a promise that one day that car would be his. Dom knew hat when Tony was isolated in the garage it was because he was either missing their mother or he wanted time to think. He knew his dad was under a lot of pressure due to his new spot at the races. So Dom decided to let his dad alone in the garage and made his way back up to him room jumping in the shower and heading to bed.

The next couple of days had been the same routine everyone headed to school and after school the boys drop the girls off at home and they made their way to the shop. Both Dom and Vince had noticed Letty was absent at the shop she had been spending most of her time after school working on her biology project with Aiden their was a point were Vince when to check on her cause she had not hitched a ride back home with him instead she had gone with Aide she had said something about going to the Library after school to get some work done.

Mia had walked into the shop and had brought Tony and the boys some lunch. They had been putting extra hours due to the high demand of work that they were just getting home in time to shower and get some rest.

Tony sat with the boys in the office when he noticed they were all super quieter. " Hey have you guys heard anything from Letty she is starting to be missed around here."

" she is trying to get a good grade on her project dad. She really needs all the points she can get she is not really doing well in the class."

" Yeah Mr. T I went to her house the other I was starting to worry about her I noticed she is all into her project and all that"

" Well am glad she is focusing on school I know I have talked to Anna and has told me she was been working really hard with her partner to get a good grade.'

Dom just sat their in silence eating his lunch. He like the rest missed having letty in the shop. No matter what she always managed to bring out the silly side of him. & he had a friend who he could talk to about cars someone other than Vince. " Dad I forgot to tell you I know we have been busy as hell with work. Jessie and Leon suggested they could help. Leon is a drop out from school. So he can be here full time you know you need someone. & Jessie can help like Vince and I after school." Dom said looking at his father.

" Dom I cant deny we need the help. Have both boys come over tomorrow and we will talk."

" will do dad." Dom took another bite of his food when he heard some steps approaching.

' What family reunion with out me I kind of feel hurt." Letty stood at the door with her arms crossed.

" Hey' Everyone spoke at the same time with smiles on their faces.

" Baby girl I was about to start thinking you had forgotten what the shop looked like.' Vince said as she spotted a place next to him for her to sit.

" Hell no Vince I actually need to get away from all the studying and all so I came here.' she said as she took a seat in between Vince and Mia. " Plus I hate to admit I missed your sorry ass Vince." She said nudging him gently.

Mia pouted. " Hey what about me'

Letty threw her arms around her. " But I missed you more Mia" She said laughing before looking at Dom and smiling than turning her attention to Tony. " and of course you to Mr. T I mostly missed your yelling at me for fighting with Vince. "

" Well am glad you missed me well the yelling part. Good to have you around kids tell me you been busy with your assignment am glad. Have to admit the shop has not been the same since you been away. I have no one to yell at.'

" Am sitting right here Mr. T that is just plain rude."

" Oh Vince you know what I mean it does not fell the same just yelling at one half."

" Hey Letty nice to see you around here.' Dom spoke

Letty laughed hearing Vince and Mr. T talk before turning over to the sound of his deep voice. " Hey Dom yeah I needed a break. Actually more like a few days of break."

" Does that mean our grease monkey is back for good." Vince said as he wrapped his arm around Lettys neck.

Letty gently punched Vince on his side. Making him cough quietly. " Hell yeah Aiden and I have our project pretty much done so we have decided to meet up later in the week to do the finishing up touches before we turn it in next week."

" yaya you actually surprise me letty you have brain cells that actually do work"

Letty laughed. " Duh Mia am not just all looks am brains too"

Everyone busted out laughing hearing Letty's last words. They were all glad to have Letty back she only around in the morning when she would hitch a ride home. She had been very busy with her school work that the team was starting to feel incomplete with out her.

" So Mr. T I was hopping I can report back to duty as of tomorrow."

Tony nodded " of course actually we can use an extra set of hands if you do not mind. We are overloaded with work"

" Of course not I was hopping I would be put to work once I arrived.'

" Well consider your wish granted. All right everyone lunch break is over lets get back to work"

They all separated to their own work stations. Letty was assigned a car to work on Mr. T gave her something she could finish by the end of the week. He knew she would have to stop working in between to be able to complete her school project

Mia and Tony went back to working on the books. Tony left Mia in charge she would do them every two weeks.

They all had finished pretty late. Tony and Mia had offered to drop off Letty at her house. While Vince and Dom had gone to Hectors house who was having a small kick back.

" Yo Dom did not think you would come tonight." Hector said as he handed Dom and Vince a beer.

" Naw you know us never miss a chance to party. & meet Ladies' Dom said sipping on his beer.

it was well into the night and the party was at its peak. I had plenty of girls fawning all over me, offering me their services for the night but even after my few beers my head still wasn't here. I found myself drinking quietly in a corner while girls came and went trying to hold my attention. There was one in particular that didn't seem to want to give up.

" Speaking on Ladies heard Michelle is back in town is it true."

" Yeah she is you know me man never miss my chance with that girl.' Dom said as he noticed Vince in the corner with a brunette. Vince lifted his beer up to toast to mid air with Dom. Chuckled as he saw his friend.

It was well into the night and the party was at its peak. I had plenty of girls fawning all over me, offering me their services for the night but even after my few beers my head still wasn't here. I found myself drinking quietly in a corner while girls came and went trying to hold my attention. There was one in particular that didn't seem to want to give up.

" Well seems like tonight is your lucky night cause seems like someone will keep you company " Hector said as he saw Michelle's hands going all over Dom's arms .

Dom finally looked down at the girl that had placed her hand on my arm. I ran my eyes up the girl's body taking in her short leather skirt that clung to her arose, it was short enough to leave very little to the imagination. She had heels on which gave her enough height to come to chest level on me. Her shirt if you could call it that was skin tight, showing off her flat stomach and her large breasts. Trailing my eyes up to her face for the first time I smirked realizing who it was. Michelle Tran.

Michelle. Grinned as she traced her finger down his chest. " Hello Dom nice to see you here." she took a step closer pressing her hips against his as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Dom smirked seeing her and placed one hand on her hip. " Michelle I see you are back. I must say the same thing about you girl."

'This night just started to look a whole lot brighter.'

She was attractive enough but I had no real interest for the girl herself, it was more the fact I was going to enjoy gloating to Johnny about bedding his sister come morning.

Really now?" I asked interested, turning on my charm as I turned my body to face hers as she stepped closer so our bodies were touching. She seemed to sense my change in attitude because she stepped up her advances.

" Well you see you just arrived I was getting ready to leave no one here to keep me entertained so I thought best I get going. But than all of a sudden you show up and I see things taking a turn for the best" He smirked as he squeezed her hip.

" Oh Dommy you know I can keep you very well entertained" She said as she smirked and winked at her stroking his chest.

" No doubt of that in my mind. Michelle" Dom pulled her closer. " How about we have a few drinks now he said as he zipped on his beer offering her a drink.

Michelle grinned she always knew that no matter what she always had Dom coming back to her. She was the only one that could please him. The other girls had nothing on her. Michelle took his beer and chucked on it. Before handing it to him she whispered on his ear.

" How about we bail this party and you give me a welcome back gift." She said as she smirked her lips.

" its like you are reading my mind. How about we leave"

" Yeah alright how about your house its even closer" She hinted and as Dom's smile dropped a little.

" My house is not an choice" He states as he cooly as he could without anymore details.

"Neither is mine really brother is home" She said. Dom could not help but to smirk as he shrugged. Running his hands down her body only stopping to hold her hips tightly.

" But that could make it more exciting right." the treat of being caught." Dom whispered in her ear as she giggled and threw her arms around his neck Dom had to force myself not to cringe at her voice or her laugh. It was so fake and high pitched it mad nails on a chalk board feel like nothing. " So yeah?" he looked at her one last time and smirked playfully.

" How about we go for a drive than." He watched as she grinned knowing she had his full attention. He looked at her waiting for an answer. She knew exactly what he was getting to given the fact he always asked to take her for a drive and they would always end up having sex

" Sounds perfect" She said as he wrapped his arms around her and leading her over to where Vince was with his girl. He gave me a nod knowing I'd be back for him as we passed. Dom caught the looks that a couple of girls threw at Michelle as they walked past, ones of envy and jealousy. What could he say the chance of having sex with Tran's sister was just to good to pass up.

Dom and Michelle drove off to an empty warehouse parking lot where the parked their car. Michelle had wasted no time and was quickly undressing Dom as she kissed his next and all the spots she knew that would drive Dom just right off the edge. As the make out section had gotten pretty heavy and steamy. Both had manage to make their ways to the back seat where their Dom had sex with Michelle plenty of times. And once again he was having sex with her in his back seat. Like alaways Michlle never felt short of herw promises she pleased Dom. To Dom that is really all that mattered. Everytime he had sex with someone he never cared about pleasing them he cared about just his pleasure only.

Moments after finishing up and everyone back to their regular state of Mind both Michelle and Dom re-joined the party Michelle had stuck by Dom's side for a few moments more until she decided to call it at night.

" Dommy' She said as she kissed his lips. " Call me some time am back in town for good.'

" Oh is that so. Well you know I will after tonights events all have you on speed dial" He said as he grinned at her.

Michelle giggled as she playfully slapped Dom's chest. " Well glad I still have not lost my touch."

" hell no girl I think it has gotten better'

" Well than I will expect to see you more often. " She kissed him one last time as she walked off shakking her hips more as she knew Dom would be staring and made her way out the Door.

" Holy shit bro she is back in town for less than 4 hours and you already hit that ass' Vince said as he handed Dom a Beer.

Dom chuckled. " what can I say Man girls like that can not resist me at all. Plus I had to release some stress plus you know Man has need's Vince' Dom said as he chucked his beer.

" Can not disagree with you their. Man just do not get to over your head. Don't forget who her brother is."'

" Naw she is just for a good time. I know Man but hey that is the best part. Knowing am banging Tran's sister"

" Shit man you don't gave a shit at all"

" None what so ever man" Dom said as he finished up his beer.

" Alright Man than props to you for handling your business than." Vince looked around party was slowly dying. " Say we call it a night Don't want to piss Mr. T off plus have to say we got school tomorrow."

Dom nodded in agreement. Both him and Vince had a long day and seemed with the work flow that tomorrow was going to be the same so they both had decided to head home and passed.


	23. beach date

Guys you are amazing thank you for the review i could not asked for any thing more. Love getting all the positive review on my first story As i wrote this chapter i was super excited for the beginning on Letty and Aiden. (: .

Dom groaned as he heard Letty's Voice coming from Mia's room. & heard Vince Yelling and cursing at Letty. He picked up his pillow and threw it over his head covering his ears. When he heard the door creak.

" Morning sunshine I hope your ass is decent I would not want to scar my self for life. Or worse loose my beautiful vision. ' Letty said as she peaked her head in slowly

Dom groaned for her to get out but knew she was just going to bug him even more.

" Wakey wakey Dom. Mr. T sent me to wake your ass up. I already woke Vince with water so do not make me get it for you too."

Dom Threw the pillow at The door. He heard Letty laugh as she threw it back. " Seriously Dominic get your ass up. You have life 30 minutes before we have to be at school.'

" Letty go away what the fuck.'

" Shit some one is Mr. pissy pants aint my fault your hormone levels are high in the morning. Dom" she said as she gently shut the door.

" FUck off Letty" He said as he pulled the covers over his face. Moments laters he heard the door open and felt cold water spill onto his face.

" Holy Shit that is fucken cold. What the fuck Letty are you fucken serious' He said as he quickly jumped out of his bed and whipping some cold water off. He gave letty a death glare.

Letty laughed hard and shrugged her shoulders. " I did fucken warn you Dom. Plus Mr. T gave me permission to wake you ass up no water what it took. I believe his words were Letty wake them up no matter what it takes. They got in late they have to learn to wake up on time" Letty grinned as she looked at Dom

Dom was getting angry at her and was about to throw a pillow at her " Couldn't you have shoved me or better yet taken the covers away not spill fucken cold water onto my face. You're an ass Letty."

Letty noticed his hand reaching for the pillow and ran out the door laughing. " Ha got your ass up Dom"

Dom stormed out of his room and into the bathroom quickly taking a shower and getting dress making his way down the stair. He was pissed that Letty had woken him up like that but even more pissed his dad had agreed to something so stupid. Dom noticed Vince and everyone else waiting by the stair case he did not say one word but stormed out the door. Hearing Tony laughing at his Son.

" See told you I would get him up. Mr. T" Letty laughed as she saw a pissed Dom outside by his car.

Mia and Vince were laughing looking at Dom.

" Shit was cold Letty I should know"

' Aw Vincy don't be a baby. Lets just say you got the good part of it. Dom's water was more colder than yours' Letty said as she gently patted his back. " U see I actually like you Vince so I was not going to be a total bitch to you so I went easy on you"

" Vince shivered at the thought of cold water. " Oh thank god. I would of probably froze to death.' Vince laughed at she walked out the door.

Mia and Letty giggled and followed behind Vince

Letty looked at Dom who was glaring at her and she could not help but to smirk.  
Mia noticed the look that Dom was giving Letty and whispered into her ear. " Someone is pissed still due to his wake up call'' Mia said as she slid into her the car.

Letty giggled and shrugged getting into the car. Dom and Vince slid into the car. The whole drive home was quite full of tension. Dom kept staring at Letty through his review mirror. Letty ignored the look and just looked out the window. As the arrived to the school Vince spotted Michelle next to Johnny tran.

" Yo Dom look who is back in town." Vince pointed straight ahead

Mia heard and saw where Vince was pointing. " Great the whore of the school is back'

" You can put it in those terms Mia' Vince said as she looked at Dom ' But I know one person in particular who is glad she is back"

Letty had no idea who they were talking about until she smacked Mia gently on her arm' Who are you talking about"

Mia motioned her head toward the Medium hight petite girl who was wearing a Mini skirt and a body tight thank top with heals who had a resemblance to Johnny. " Michelle Tran major slut of the school'

Dom parked the car. " Mia quit your shit right no' He said as he got out and made his way to the front of the car where there he was meat by Vince

" WHy should I am just speaking the truth. She is a slut. Oh wait I forgot she is your slut that is why you defend her' Mia said as she crossed her arms. " Thought you had a better taste than that Dom but I guess your girls just need to have a low standard."

" Mia seriously not in the fucken mood to hear your shit right now. & if she is what is it to you" Dom said annoyed by his younger sister.

" Your right its your fucken life. What ever " Mia looked at letty and rolled her eyes.

Letty stood their noticing the tension between the torretto siblings. When she heard the most annoying squeaky voice ever. " hello Dommy" Michelle spoke as she stepped closer to Dom.

Dom grinned and looked at her up and down and noticed her really sexy outfit. " Michelle nice to you again."

" Oh Dommy it was only a few hours ago you last saw me. I was wondering if you can either show me around later we can hang out." Michelle said as she stepped in-between Dom legs.

Mia cough hard 'Slut"

Letty laughed and looked at Vince than to Mia smiling.

Dom glared at his sister. " Mia'

" its okay Dommy." She turned to face Mia. " Hello Mia. Vince" She looked at Letty and looke her up and down and raised her eyebrow. " I see I have not meet you. You are"

Mia ignored Michelle and Linked her arm with Letty.

" What up Michelle.' Vince said as he looked at Dom and noticed how Tran was looking at Letty and smiled. When he saw Letty staring back at Trans. He was able to see that Letty did not like Tran. " this should be interesting"

" Nor have I have meet you & do not care to meet you" Letty said as she gave Michele a stir look.

Both Vince and Mia laughed noticing the look they were getting from dom. Who was standing behind Michele shaking his head.

" Michelle this is Letty she is Mia's friend & ours and our next door neighbor.''

" I see Hello Letty' Michelle said as she offered her hand. " Am Michelle Dommys friend'

Letty looked at Dom and was a bit surprised and hurt that he had introduced her as Mia's friend instead of saying they were friends. Was he that mad about this morning that he was staring to unfriend here. Seriously what the Hell is his problem just cause she woke him up this monring he is being a asshole. Letty shrugged and looked at her and than back to her hand. She did not care about this girl so she was not going to waste her time in meeting her or wasting any more of her time on her.

" Like I said I do not care to meet you' She turned to face Mia " I agreed to Meet up with Aiden at the library care to join me"

Mia busted out laughing at Lettys words and seeing Michelle's reactions that all she was able to do was nooded she could not help but to control her laugh.

Vince was smirking was glad baby girl had the guts to talk to Tran the way she did. He did know that would piss Dom off somehow him and Tran had a friends with benifets relationship and at Time it drove Vince insane she was always around them and she would get annoying.

Dom shook his head and saw how his sister and Letty walked away. " sorry about that Michelle have no idea what has gotten into her. She is normally cool.'

Michelle shrugged and stepped closer to dom. " its alright Dommy I really did not care for her she is strange and I do not see why your sister would be around someone like that they are total opossites."

Vince. "Naw Michelle she is actually cool and her and Mia are more similar than you think."

Dom was pissed that Letty would treat Michelle they way she did. He was also mad that Mia was being disrespectful one thing he knew his sister very well and knew this new attitude of hers was not going to last very long he was going to do something about it before it would get to far. But on the other hand he also knew it had to do with her growing up. Dom ran his hand over his head and made his way to his locker being followed by Michelle who kept talking about her trip and how her parents had made her life hell but know that she was back she was not going to loose any time.

Hours had passed when he was heading into auto shop when he noticed Letty standing outside the class talking to this guy who he had not seen around before. She was smiling a smile he had never seen before. Dom noticed the way Letty was with him the way her body would react. He did not like seeing her around him. He shook his head what the was he thinking she was a friend more like a sister to him. Dom was getting closer when he over heard them making plans for after school. And saw as the boy hugged letty good bye and went his way.

Letty made eye contact with Dom just before she walked into auto class.

" Letty baby girl I saved you a seat right over here' Vince spotted the seat next to him.

" Thanks Vince' She placed her books on the table and took at seat as Dom walked right past them. Taking a seat behind them Dom was annoyed at the fact that he could not understand cleary why he had those feelings towards Letty. Maybe he was just simply confused or he did know one thing he was glad that Michelle was back now he had someone else to focus on.

"Dom'' He heard and looked up to find Letty standing in front of him. " What' he spoke as he pretended to flip through his book.

" Just wanted to tell you am not ridding back with you guys. Tony knows all be in the shop later than usual." She said as she crossed her arms " and by the way you do not have to be an asshole. Sorry about the wake up call maybe I was a little out of hand."

" Alright fine with me I Don't care." He said as he listen to the rest. " you were a bitch this morning. Letty to Michelle you do not even know here and your being a bitch to her."  
" I figured it was about that. Well first of al I don't like bitches eyeing like she way and second I do not care about meeting any of YOUR Friends" She said using her hands to emphize in qutation marks the word Friends. " But seems like you are way to sensitive today. You should really get your hormone level checks Dom'

Dom threw letty a glare and slammed his book as he got up and stepped a bit closer to her. " You're a bitch Letty you know that " He said as he stormed off just as the bell ranged.

" Vince gave letty a questionable look " Letty what was that about"

" He's pissed about the wake up call and the way I treated his friend" Letty picked up her books and carried them in her hand as she and Vince walked out the door to the school parking lot.

" Oh god he needs to get over it. God she has not been back a day yet and she is already annoying me" Vince said as he saw Tran and Dom locking lips. " Well I must say great job for treating her like that Don't let that fake bull shit of her being friendly deceive you that girl is a major pain and a major bitch I must say."

Letty made a face seeing Dom and Tran lost in one another's face. " I could care less about her.'

" Want me to let you in on a secret. Neither do I cant even stand her. Soglad we are ging to work right now I do not think I can stand another minute with that girl around us."

Letty laughed as she saw Mia approaching the car and waited for Vince and Letty she was leaning against the trunk of the car ignoring Dom and Michelle.

" Finally you two are here I thought I had to suffer through that alone" She said as she pointed towards them.

" Actually you two will have to deal with that shit. I have a ride home"

Both Vince and Mia questioned Letty with their looks neither of them spoke for a while. Until Mia could not take it and asked. " Where and who are you going with."

" Yeah baby girl were you bailing off to."

" Aiden and I made plans to hang out after school. We have to put together the final details of our project before we turn it in tomorrow. So we decided to just meet up after school and get it done"

" Alright thank I see how it is leave us to die alone' Vince said as he tossed his bag in his seat.  
" Ohh Letty you are going on a date" Mia poke her side

" Not a date Mia" Letty smiled at her friend and shook her head.

" Alright I got it missy" Mia Spotted aiden walking up to his car." Well I guess all see you later than cause someone is waiting for you" Mia pointed to Aidens Car.

" Baby girl call me if you need me" Vince ruffled her hair as he walked over to Dom.

" Asshole" Letty called out and fixed her hair as she said her goodbyes to Mia and made her way to Aiden's Car.

Dom Saw Letty walking away and he frowned he did not think she was serious about having a ride home. Dam that girl would drive him mad at times but he still managed a way to look after her she was still one of his good friends. Dom had agreed to meet up with Michelle after he had finished up his shift at work. The exchanged one final kiss as the rest got into the car. Dom could hear Johnny yell at his sister from far. As his lips smirked on her lips he deepened the kiss just to piss Johnny even more he pulled away just as he needed to get some air and turned to get into his car before shooting Johnny and his cousin Lance a look.

" They are dying of anger right now' Vince said as she noticed how Johnny tugged on his sister Arms and shoved her in the Car.

" Exactly at what I was aiming at." Dom said as he drove off.

Aiden & Letty Beach Date….

" Hey Letty all ready to go" Aiden said as he opened the passenger door for her.

" Yeah lets get this project done' She said as she slid into the seat. Watching as Aiden shut her door and jog to the driver side getting in and taking off.

" You know if I did not know any better and knew you needed the points just as much as I did I would say you were trying to finish this project quickly to get rid of me Letty."

" No not at all. I have enjoyed your company. It is more like am fed up with the assignment it self. Am so ready to have this turned in so I can actually get back to my old routines that is all I kind off miss working at the shop."

" I get you girl. I totally feel the same way. The Torretto shop right the one you said you work at after school right."

" Yeah that would be the one."

" well after today you can head back am sure they miss you their too." he said as he drove. " I was thinking we could get something to eat at the pier am starving I do not know about you. & we can finishing up our work their. Of course if you do not mind."

" Sounds good to me. Am starving to. I kind off skipped lunch today so all take you up of that offer."

" Alright than food it is before we both get really grumpy." He said as he drove towards the pier.

Letty smiled as she looked out the window and sat all the way back into her seat. As she felt the breeze from the beach hit her as soon as Aiden approached the parking lot.

" Nothing like the beaches back home right" He said as he parked the car.

" None what so ever. But these can manage they are pretty amazing. Or its just that I love being at the beach." She said as she got out of the car getting her bag

" You know there is something about the beach that relaxes you. " Aiden said as he walked up to her and they both made their way to the pier and the food court.

Letty looked around and spotted a Chinese restaurant. She had always liked Chinese food since she could remember. Aiden saw the look on letty's face and he smiled. " See anything that sounds and looks tasty.'

" Hell yes. How about that' She pointed at the Chinese restaurant. " Chinese food is my favorite. What do you say?'

" Am down. I can go for some noodles right now" Aiden and Letty both made their way to the restaurant and ordered their food taking a seat on a table that was outside and had a perfect view of the beach.

" So Chinese is your favorite food. Nice.'

Letty nodded as she served her self some soda into her cup. " Heck yes I can eat it for days and never get bored of it. & what would be your favorite food"

Aiden smiled and thought about it for a moment. " Agree with you on that one but I must say my favorite food has to be Pizza. I love Pizza I can eat it warm or cold. & I really love it when I eat it the next day somehow to me it has a better taste"

" Oh gosh cold pizza I have never tired that before. But yeah I can do pizza too.' She said as the brought their food out. Letty picked up her chop sticks and began to eat.

' Look at you pro with those sticks. I stick to the safer choice" He said as he picked up his fork.

Letty smiled as she wiped her mouth. " Oh come on they are pretty easy to handle Aiden you just go to practice' She said as she wrapped a noodle around her chop stick and placed it on her mouth. " practice makes perfect."

" yeah yeah but I rather eat my food with out having it half of it fall back into the plate."

Letty laughed as they eat their foods and kept realizing they had more things in common. Once their food was devoured and they were both full and please. They moved on to working o their project. Aiden had pulled out his lap top and sat next to Letty to show her the power point presentation he had put together they were going through a few slides when by accident Aidens hand brushed up against Letty. He glanced at her and smiled softly.

Letty could not help but to smile back and was taken by she was starting to fell a bit smitten by Aiden. She like a few qualities of him. She did not know why but was liking the idea of them being an item. When she felt Aidens fingers gently stroke her hand once again. This time Letty decided to pull her hand away a little bit to see his reaction.

Aiden noticed that Letty pulled her hand away. He felt bad he did not want her to think bad about him but ever since the first day he had worked with her and had the chance to get to know her a little more he was completely dazed by her. " Am sorry Letty" He said as he pulled his hand away from her. He thought he had made her fell a little uncomfortable.

Letty noticed Aiden's reaction and smiled softly she knew they both felt the same. " It is fine Aiden"

Aiden nodded his head and he went back to showing her the slides they agreed on the last details and save up their work and were gathering their sutff when Letty glanced at the beach.

" Want to go for a walk on the beach. We have time before we head back home'

" You read my mind Aiden. Yeah if you do no mind."

" Of course not let me run to the car and put our stuff away and all meet you down at the beach how about that" He took their bags and jog to his car.

" Sounds good to me" She said as she handed her bag to him. " Meet you down by the beach' She said as she made her way down to the beach pulling out her phone to call Mr. T.

" Letty are you alright I thought you would be here by know" Tony asked with a worried tone.

" Sorry Mr. T I got side tracked and lost track of time we just finished working on our project I know the shop is about to close soon. Am sorry I can come in on my days off to make up the time I have missed." she said as she slipped her sandles off and digged her feet on the sand.

" none of that you are fine the boys and I have it handle here. Plus Dom brought four more pairs of hand to work at the shop."

" right Jessie and Leon were to start today. Okay still I know I have a responsibility at the shop. Mr. T I will be in tomorrow for sure."

" Leticia Ortiz did you not listen to one word I said. The boys and I have it handle. I rather you stick to working on your school projects. Remember school before shop and if I hear that you failed a class it means no shop until that is a passing grade. Just make sure to remind your mom that Dinner is still happening tomorrow at my house. I ran into her today and we made plans. For a family dinner." Tony said.

" Okay Mr. T I will tell her and thank you once again. " She said as she heard Vince and Dom on the background she sighed as she realized she missed the shop. " I Got to go Mr. T but I will see you tomorrow than. Thank you once again' She said as she saw Aiden walking up to her. Letty hanged up the phone and shoved into her pocket.

" Everything okay Let" Aiden asked as he walked up to her. " need for us to leave now"

" no no I was just calling Mr. T to tell him am not going to make it to work today. That is all"

" Okay just making sure your face said something else when you finished your call" Aiden said as he slipped his shoes off. " Who comes to the beach with kicks on'

Letty laughed and smiled. " I would say you.'

" thanks captain obvious" aiden said as he gently shoves her.

" that is right that is my middle name" Letty grinned as she sat on the sand and digged her feet under the sand. Feeling the breeze on her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Aiden took a seat next to her he could not help but to take her eyes off her.

She was so beautiful he thought they had plenty of things in common. The one thing he liked about her the most was the fact that she was easy to hang out with and was down to earth she also did not seem anything like the rest of the girls he was surrounded by. He like the fact that she was very depended and spoke her mind held nothing back and no matter what she always spoke her mind. He had know her for a few months but was very intrigued by her. Aiden noticed how she was easy pleased by the little things and did not expect much in return. He really like being around her and noticed that every time he was around Letty nothing else seem to matter.

" Letty how about we take a walk."

" Sure with one condition you do not toss me in the water." She said as she stood up offering her hand to him to help him get up.

" Dam it' He said as she laughed taking her hand to help him self up. Aiden gently stroke her hand with his fingers. Before letting go as they took their stroll down the beach shore.

" Pretty amazing right" She said as she walked besides him.

" Yeah it is' he said walking hand and hand next to her occasionally bumping into one another. Aiden took a deep breath as he was trying to control the feelings that were overcoming him,

Letty and Aiden walked in silence they walked about half a mile when they decided to head back to the car. Letty had received a text from her mom telling her to get back home.

As they were walking Aiden decided to take a risk by taking her hand in his. When he saw that Letty did not pull back he held her hand as they walked back to the car. Alone in silence.

Letty was a bit taken back by Aiden but smiled when he linked his fingers with hers. She actually liked the feeling of having his hand on hers. She walked back in silence feeling his glaze on her. Letty would sneak up a few looks up to Aiden only to catch him looking at her. She only smiled at him. Letty slipped her sandals back on when they reached his car and slid into the seat. Getting her bag from the back seat and placing her seat belt on.

Aiden smiled at her before driving off and decided to speak up. " So glad project is done. I hope we still can hang out. Know that we do not have the excuses of the project."

Letty turned her face to look at him. " Actually I was thinking the complete opposite I was like yes the project is done I can finally get rid of him' She bit her lip and kept a serious look on her face.

Aiden's eyes widen and looked straight on to the road as he heard her words.

Letty started laughing" Oh my gosh Aiden I was kidding it was a joke. You should of seen your face" she kept laughing until she heard Aiden laugh too.

" Dam Letty you had me fooled for a moment their. Honestly thought you were serious"

" None what so ever. I had fun today and I like hanging out with you'

" well maybe we can go out more. But it has to be the days you have off from the shop so it wont interfere with your working days."

" I really like that. Of course Aiden. Well know hat they hired two more guys I think am getting less hours. So I should be available any time my friend."

" Okay well we can plan something maybe Mia and the rest can come if you like to invite them." he said as he turned into her street.

" Mia for sure Dom probably not Vince. Not sure about him. But all suggest the idea to them Do not take it personal if they do not come."

" I learn not to take anything personal Letty" He said as he pulled up to her drive way and cut the engine off .Letty got out of his car and gathered her bag tossing it over her shoulder. When Aiden was by her side he walked her up her porch to her front door.

" thanks for the lunch and for the helping with the project." She said as she diged for her house key inside her bag.

" Your welcome I had a great time these past few days." He said as he took a deep breath. " Letty"

Letty pulled her key out as she looked up to him.

Aiden took a step closer and kissed her softly. Letty was a bit taken back by the surprises of feeling his lips against hers but smiled and kissed him back. Stepping closer to him. Aiden deepened the kiss a little more once he felt letty's lips kissing him back. Both pulled back when they felt the need to breath having smiles on their face.

" Am sorry Letty I had been wanting to do that for a while know. Just about all day today"

" Its okay I was a bit taken back by the kiss but I would be lying if I said I did not like it" She said a bit surprised by her own words. Did she really just admit to liking his kiss better yet did she really just say those words.

" Alright well good I was expecting to get a slap on the face or a punch.'

" hey why would I do that maybe a punch ' She said

" So what know' he asked tucking a hair strand behind her ear.

" I do not know to be honest. Happening to soon you think"  
" No I do not think well how about we think about what just happen but one thing I want you to know Letty is I really do like you and am serious about what just happened and about what ever you and I can be if you allow for us to be something of course"

Letty nodded at his words and smiled. " I would be serious to I can see an us. How about we sleep on it tonight and tomorrow we can talk better Deal"

" Deal Letty Deal" He said as he kissed her cheek softly. Before pulling back and taking a few steps down ' Am serious about this no games nor jokes Letty." He smiled at her " Good night Letty all see you tomorrow." He said as he made his way back to his car and waved at her before getting in and driving off.

Letty walked into her home and smiles softly gently rubbing her cheek were she felt his kiss and tossed her bag on the couch locking the door behind her leaning her back against it and closing her eyes. Was she serious about starting something with Aiden. She was smitten by him and could see her self with him. Letty smiled to her self once she came to terms on what she was going to do. She could not wait until tomorrow. First time in a while she was actually happy and looking forward to tomorrow.


	24. Suprise

Letty had been finishing up getting ready for school she had gotten a text from Aiden that had put a smile on her face.

Good morning Letty I just thought I would offer to give you a ride to school if you do not mind. - Aiden.

Letty thought about it for a while before sending a quick text to Mia

Mia not ridding with you guys today all see you at school and explain promise - Let

After sending the quick text to Mia she replied back to Aiden.

Morning Aiden. Yeah you can pick me up. It is fine with me. - Letty

Sounds good all be their in an hr to pick you up. Plus I would like to finish our convo from last night. I hope you gave my words a thought. - Aiden

Letty stood their looking at her phone with a smile on her face. She knew he was talking about the kiss and that he had confessed his feelings to her. She finally decided to reply back.

Yeah we do need to thank I know I been think too-Letty  
Okay well all see you soon Let - Aiden

Letty read the last text and felt a little nervous. She had not felt this nervous since she was asked by her last boy friend. Letty pulled her hair up on a loose pony tail. When she heard Chime coming from her laptop go off. She looked at it and saw she had a massage from her father Rafa…

Hola mija just wanted to let you know am planning to come down sometime in the next two weeks.  
-Rafa.

Letty read the message over and over until she realized that her father was going to visit her in soon she quickly replied.

Are you serious dad. Okay I can wait to see you  
-Letty

She made her way down the stairs carrying her laptop and hearing maria cook breakfset.

" Buenos Dias mi nina."

" hello mom' she said as she kissed her moms cheek " I just got a massage from dad telling me he might visit soon'

Anna served Letty a plate of food setting it on the table as letty was serving both of them coffee. And took a seat on the table. As she was wating for her mom to take and seat to have a talk with her about Aiden. Text Mia letting her know she will be late to school.  
Anna took a seat in front of her daughter and took a zip of her coffee before she set it down. " yes I have actually spoke to him. I know how much you have been wanting for him to visit the other day I over your conversatin with him and over heard you saying you will talk to me about him coming and staying here'

" I wanted to tell you mom but you have been busy with work and I have been busy with school that I just have not had time" Letty said as she eat some of her food.

" Mija I would never oposse against your father staying here. He and I did not work out for a reason but I would never keep him away from you. So I called him and told him it would be nice if he was to visit you soon. I know he has been delaying his trip here because of me."

" Really mom you called him thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me"

" I know darling that is why I called him. No matter what went on with your father and I we are still friends and want nothing but your happiness mija"

" Thank you mom. I could not ask for more" She said as she heard another message come in and she looked at her laptop and read the message.

Yes am serious honey. I will be their before you know it. Now I have to go to work love you and will be looking forward to having you in my arms. Love you - Rafa.

Letty grinned at his last massage. She was happy seem like things were falling into place. Her dad was going to visit soon. She was happy with her friendship with Mia and the guys. & now could be starting a possible new relationship with Aiden. Letty sighed in content.

" Is it me or today you are more happy than usual. Could it be because you are happy about the news of your father or could it be because of that new boy you have been hanging around do not think I have not noticed those drooling eyes you both give to each other."

Letty giggled shaking her head. " mom I think you are loosing it am just being me. & yes am happy cause dad is coming & I have no idea what you are talking about Mom Aiden is just a friend from school." Letty said as she heard a honk. Placing her plate in the sink.

" Letty I was not born yesterday I was your age one day and I know all about those looks you two give one another. But fine all just let you tell me when you are ready."

" MOM gosh you are so embarrassing" She said as she placed her plate in the sink and picked up her bag kissing her moms head. " Bye mom am going to be late. Oh by the way do not forget about Dinner tonight at the Torettos." She said as she ran out the door.

" I wont I made plans with Tony already" Anna called out as she stood and saw Letty get into Aidens car and smiled. " Yeah right they are only friends" She said as she had started washing the dishes looking at her daughter.

" Hi Aiden" Letty said as she got into the car and slipped her seat belt on.

" Hey Letty' He said as he kissed her cheek gently and started the car and drove off. " Did you have a good night rest" He asked

" Yeah I did actually I slept like a baby I guess being at the beach wore me out. "

" well glad at least one of us was able to get a good rest."

Letty frowned as she heard him and looked over to him. " why is that if I may ask"

Aiden pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car near Dom's Letty spotted her friends as they saw Letty with Aiden. Mia was grinning at Letty and Letty knew she had a a lot of explaining to do. She also knew that by the looks that the boys were giving her they were not happy. She heard Aiden take a deep breath when she looked at him.

" Letty I was not able to sleep because of what happened after I dropped you off. When I kissed you. Am afraid I ruined any possible friendship we have. I do like you a lot & am afraid" he was going to start speaking more when Letty leaned over and kissed him he kissed her back pulling her closer to him as he smiled on her lips and kept kissing her.

" Oh my gosh she kissed him" Mia said as she let out a loud squeal slapping Vince in the arm neumorse times from excitement.

" Holy shit Mia" he said as he turned to see what all the hype was about when the saw Letty and Aiden kissing. " Shit baby girl is getting her mack on'

Dom over heard Vince and looked to the car he saw Letty's lips and Aiden's lips connecting. He started to get angry. He curled up his hands into a fist. Not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing Letty in full make out session.

Letty pulled away as she needed air and waited a few seconds to speak " Know are you clear that nothing is going to get ruined" She smiled at him

" Hell yeah after that amazing kiss I know we are on the same page" he said as he leaned over stealing a kiss from her " Funny thing I think we have an audience" he said ash he pointed towards Mia and the others

" oh do trust we both are on the same page. Wait what" She asked a bit confused looking toward were he had pointed. She saw Mia grinning from Ear to Ear and Vince smiling at her. But than she saw the look on Dom's face he was not looking to happy but she did not care he or anyone was not going to ruin her moment she was happy and it was going to stay that way.

" Seems like two out of three are happy the other might be pissed I think" he said

Letty shrugged as her eyes locked with Dom; and than turned around to look at Aiden. " I really do not care " She said as she leaned back into the seat.

" Alright so what about us are we officially an item." he motioned between them two.

" Well I do not know yet I mean you haven not asked me officially anything so I do not know" She said as she played with her fingers.

Aiden smiled taking her hand in his. " well that is simple. Letty Ortiz will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend" he asked. Stroking her hand gently.

Letty pretended to think about it for a moment and smiled " of course I would like to be your girlfriend Aiden"

As aiden her letty's response he had a wide smile oh his face and leaned over to kiss her one more time. " thank you Letty I think we should get out of here before your buddies come and gets us out." he get out of the car and went to her side and opened up her door and offered his hand.

" who care's let them I actually want to see them try and get me out' She said as she took his hand and getting out of the car.

" know that would be interesting for me to see." He said as he linked his fingers with her. " I should let you go with them all see you in class and meet up with you during lunch."

" No come on the guys have to get use to having you around. I mean we are dating aren't we" She asked as she started to walk toward the others.

" yeah but I mean wont you want to warm them up to the idea of us" He asked following her.

" Oh I think after seeing us kiss the have had plenty of time to warm up the idea"

" true that or they have had plenty of time to think my murder' He said as he chuckled.

" exactly they are waiting for after to kill you " she said as she reached the other. " Hey guys'

" Leticia Ortiz you have some explaining to do" Mia said as she bit down her lip to keep her exciment in.

" Hey baby girl who is it" Vince said as he pointed to Aiden

" Letty' Dom said as she tightened his fits. Locking eyes with her and than looking at Aiden who was still holding Lettys hand.

" Hello everyone am Aiden' He said introducing him self. ' You must be Vince" He said as she let go of Letty hand and offered it to him.

" I will explain Mia Annie torretto" She said as she looked at Dom who was staring at her.

Mia just nodded her and smile at Aiden. " Hey Aiden'

Vince shook his hand and looked at the boy who was in front of him. He was tall blonde guy wit blue eyes. Never had he guessed that baby girl was into guys like him. He seemed he was just the opposite type Letty. " Yes am Vince and the guy next to Me is Dom. So am assuming from what we just saw you and baby girl are like together." He asked as she looked at him than to Letty. Who just nodded in response to his question.  
" Yes that is right. Nice to finally meet you all Letty has talk well on all of you guys' He offered his hand to Dom who still had not said a thing.

" Well that is funny cause she had not mention one thing about you isn't that right Vince." Dom said not paying much attention to Aiden. He just leaned against his car.

Letty pulled Aidens hand into her. " Well that's because I knew you two would not care who I was around but Mia did know about him and that is all that matter."

" Well what ever the case was. I guess we finally get to meet the boy who has been taking our girl away from us" Vince spoke.

Mia just glared at her brother and shook her head. She know Dom was just being a older brother to Letty. Their friendship had taking a toll the past few weeks. Seemed that instead of Letty and Dom getting closer they were just drifting apart.

" Yes that would be me. I know I have also been keeping her away from the garage also. Sorry about that guys"

Dom just shrugged his shoulder. " All see everyone later" He said as he walked away.

Letty sighed quietly. She and dom had not been the same. He had been distant with her and she had no idea why she some what missed the old times when they would joke and spend hours talking about cars. " What's is up with him. " She asked Mia who was shaking her head.

" who cares he is probably going to go meet up with Tran." She said.

" Yo Aiden don't mind him he is a bit of an grouch right now. "

" Its fine didn't not notice much just he was giving me death glares. If I did not know any better I would say he was not happy for Letty and I. I would come to think he was actually jealous.

Mia busted out laughing. " Dom jealous. Naw I would not say it was that"

" I agree with Mia their Aiden"

" Hes just being an ass probably has not got laid. So he is being an ass. But do not mind him neither of us do." Letty said as he looked at Aiden.

Aiden nodded . " Gotcha' he said as the bell rang and they all made their ways to their classes. Aiden walked Letty to her first class he kissed her softly before heading to his very own class.

" Full details missy" Mia said as they sat in class together and started working as partnes.

"What is their to give details on Mia"

"Don't you dare leave me out of these important details. That would be a mean thing to do to me"

"Hahah I would never leave you out but am guessing you saw everything so just put the pieces together " Letty said as she smiled at the friend who was giving her a curious look.

"fine be like that" Mia said as she pouted her lips.

"Mia you knew that I was going to tell you no matter what. But if you need to hear it. Yes Aiden and I are dating now and yes he did ask me out and yes I do like him. there is that all you wanted to know"

"OMG OMG OMG.. it's a summary of the details but I will take them. How cute the two of you guys look so cute together am happy for you. Plus he is a super hottie."

"Well thanks Mia I did not thing about the look. Ah nothing much to explain just after spend most day at the beach yesterday when he took me home and when we were at the front porch he kissed me. & we basically confessed what we felt for one another"

Letty quickly glanced at her friend who eyes widen and let out a loud squeal getting the looks from the rest of the class and the teacher.

"Mia Torretto is their something you like to share with the rest of us." he asked as she looked at Mia. Letty could see Mia turning red as she shook her head and stayed quiet .

"Nice way to go Mia almost getting us caught" She said giggling at her friend who was still red and trying to avoid the looks from the others students'

" shut up I was not expecting a juicy detail like that to be just dropped on me. Like you just did information like that can not just be dropped suddenly like you did to me" Mia turned to look at her friend and rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out at Letty. And whispering " This conversation is not over yet" Turning hr attention back to her class.

" I know it is not over. We will talk more at home when you can control your self more"

Letty was sitting in her French class when she felt her phone go off and was surprised to see she was getting a text from Dom

So you and Aiden are together now-Dom

Yeah we are & if you are going to bash talk him like you did with Marcus just save your breath and your strength. Don't feel like hearing your - Letty

Calm down Letty am not going to say anything. Like you said before its your life not mine.. Just wanted to remind you Dinner at my house.-Dom

Letty sighed and replied back.

Right thanks for the reminder- Letty

Just doing what my dad asked me since we did not see you this morning but I figured by the show you gave us this morning that is why you did not come over- Dom

SERIOUSLY dom what the hell is your problem lately you have been an ass hole.- Letty

I do not have a problem. Just don't care about your friends. Ring an bell- Dom

Oh let me guess your being and ass because of how I treated your slut the other day. But lets be realistic Aiden is not where like Tran who has a whore fame.- Letty.

What ever you say Letty. You hardly do now know this guy so what makes you think he is a saint- Dom

You're an ass hole Dominic. Seriously your being a fucker. I have no idea what has gotten up your ass. Its life you always have or find an excuses to make things worse between us. Dom if you do not want to be friends with us any more than we wont. Am tired of always fighting with you. I try to be friends but I ca not take this any more. So all make it simple for your. Do you and I do me so - Letty.

Letty that's not what am going for. Look am sorry I consider you a friend now do not do this- Dom

Dom things are settled between us you do you and all Do me. Thanks for the reminder about the dinner tonight.- Letty

Dom frowned reading the last text. He knew Letty had been right the whole time he seemed to be messing things up between them two. He was sitting on the table on the lawn when he saw Michelle walking over to him. " Dommy where have you been I been looking for you she walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck"

Dom looked at Tran. " I been here all day you just have not looked well" He said as he placed his hands on her hips.

" Now Now Dommy are we playing hard to get."

" Not at all. Am just around you"

" Alright fine what ever. You know what all see you later instead because right now you are in a horrible mood and I honestly do not feel like being around you with this mood"

Dom removed his hands from her hips and shrugged looking around as he spotted Vince and Mia walking over to their usual lunch table.

" Just call me later maybe I can help you realize some stress Dom' She said as she kissed the corner of his lips.

Dom nodded as he saw Michelle walk away. And made his way to their usual lunch table. Mia saw his brother and smiled at him " What Dommy Tran not attached to you today.'

" Naw I guess she states am in a bad mood and does not feel like being around me. " He said as he sat next to Mia.

" Thank god maybe you should be in this mood more ever" Vince grinned at Dom.

" I agree with Vince. Her voice is so annoying and fake'

" Who's voice is annoying and Fake Mia" Letty said as she walked up to the table and sat across from Mia and Aiden by her side.

" Squeeze voice is Tran's"

" Oh that chick" Letty said as she glanced over to Dom who was looking at her and than turned to look at Aiden.

" So your Aiden right."

Everyone was a bit taken by Doms words given the fact that they had a bad start this morning everyone just glanced back and forth between Dom and Aiden.

" Yeah that is me "

" Well I know I was a bit of an ass in the morning. Am Dom like you must know and I see you and Letty are an item so let me give you a quick heads up Break her heart and Vince and I will hurt you. She is family like another sister to me and I might not like the fact of my sisters dating just yet. But what kind I do other than to worn the person they are dating and do not think you are off the hook that easy. If we see anything shady we will show you what we are capable of. Got it." Dom said as she narrowed his eyes on Aiden. Who was looking at Dom and nodded his head..

" I got it Dom but no need to warn me or in this threatened me you see I care about letty and my feelings are honest towards her. I know all four of you guys are close but I do like letty and am taking this relationship serious. So no need to give me any warnings Dom" He said as he linked hands with Lettys and gave them a soft squeezed.

Dom nodded. " Well glad everyone here is on the same page than."

Letty sighed and than smiled at Aiden who was looking at her. " Dom I do not think that whole speech was necessary. You and Vince know am capable of looking after my self. Like I told you before you do you and all do me."

Aiden looked at letty and was a bit curious of what she meant at the end. " letty if I had two beautiful siblings like you and Mia I would be doing the same. Its something big brothers do am sure I will be harassing my little sister's boyfriends in the future. So its all good with me."

Vince. " Alright than things are said so no more of this awkward shit that was felt in the morning."

" Am with Vince for once plus we will have to get used to having everyone around best get this feelings out of the way. Now lets move on form this" Mia said as she looked around to everyone. " so am changing the subject. I over heard through the grave vine that someone's birthday is coming up." She said as she looked at Letty who eyes had gone widen and started to blush.

" Oh who Mia I want to know so we can throw a big party" Vince said looking at letty who had giving away the answer.

" By the look on Letty's faces I would say her bday' Dom said chuckling.

" Mia how did you find out." She said as she rubbed her face trying to hide her expression.

Aiden laughed and rubbed her back. " Is that true Letty is your birthday coming up"

" Of course its true Aiden her birthday is next week. Anna her mom confirmed me the date. So am talking a big party."

" Hell yeah we say party" Both Vince and Dom said at the same time.

"Guys really. No I do not want anything at all actually I was going to just say pizza and movies at my house. So no party"

" Oh come one letty you only turn 16 once in your life time." Mia spoke as she pouted.

" No Mia no party. That is it" Letty said as she looked at Dom and Vince to help her get it through Mia's head.

" Sorry baby girl your on your own."

" Letty no way we can get her out of her idea"

" See they are with me"

" no Mia they are not agreeing or disagree with you because they know it will start a world war 3" Letty smiled.

" How about a small party were both of you two can settle in between." Aiden emphasize on the idea.

" I can settle for that' Mia spoke

" No no and no. It is my birth day and I decide no party.' Letty said as she stood up and wandering to her next class.

" Dam that girl is more stubborn than anything I will convince her." Mia shrugged her shoulders.

Aiden stood up following after Letty as he heard Mia's words. Dom and Vince chuckled. Knowing that Mia would eventually get her way.

" Well that conversation went well I must say. But know that you have told us her bday is coming up I was wondering maybe all of us can help get her a gift. I know there is this car int the shop that letty has been eyeing it. '

" I agree with you Dom. We should fix up the car for her and am sure Mr. T would be up to the idea. We could give her that surprise. & ease her up so when she finds out about Mia throwing the party she wont be that mad. So than Mia are we having a party or not."

" You know we are having the Party I already ran the idea through dad and he said yes and even Anna is on board. We just have to find a way to ease Letty up to at least agreeing to a small party or something." Mia grinned. " Oh major idea why don't you do offer to help her get her License that day and like that she will be all excited about getting her licenses and wont care much about that she wont flip much about the party. & if you two get working on the car now and have it ready by a two weeks we can make everything work fine. So what do you say."

Vince nodded' Hell yeah count me in. we can put in extra hours at the garage or we can have the car sent to hectors cousins shop where their we can work on it with out her finding out."

" Great suggestion little Sis. I will take her to get her license. Sounds good Vince I will talk to hector about the car and being able to work on the car at his cousins shop."

Mia class and giggles. " yayay sounds like a plan. So here is the deal all drop everything and suggest a small family dinner birthday party tonight at the dinner all inform both Anna and dad about our plans so they can go on board with us"

All three of them nodded and headed their separate ways. Hours went by and they attended their classes Letty knew that the battle for her to have a birthday party was not over with Mia she had hopped that she can only have a family dinner & maybe being able to spent the day with her father but she knew that it was impossible for him to travel here. He did tell her that he would be able to visit during her holiday. She figured he had picked that so they could spend more time together.


	25. MR T race

**Thank you for all the great review i have written a few more chapters. Kinda want to speed things up but want to give Aiden and Letty enough time for their relationship **

Letty was sitting in her kitchen table as Anna was preparing a salad to take over to the Torretto's home. She had been texting Aiden all after noon he was trying to make her feel better about her birthday. She had mentioned to him that fact she did not want to have anything this year because she was not going to be surrounded by her father. The past previous years she had had a small party with all her family and friends and this year it was different she did have a few friends here but not all her family like her abuelos or better yet her father.

" So are you going to tell me who this mystery guy is that you have been texting all afternoon since you go home from school & do not tell me it is just a friend cause that smile you get on your face every time you get a text totally says something else"

" No mystery guy mom his name is Aiden and he is actually well something more like"

" will you just spit it out more like your boyfriend." Anna said looking at her daughter who had a smile on her face. " Do not think I saw him when he dropped you off and he kissed you right before you walked in"

" Madre are you spying on me know. Geez no privacy at all" Letty giggles as she rubbed her face and looked at her mother who was waiting for a response. " yes Ma he is Aiden he is a class mate of mine you know the one that was here a couple of time when we were working on our school project. Well he kind of asked me out and I said yes"

" Aw my Niña has a boyfriend" Anna walked over to Letty and hugged her kissing her head repeatly of times. " he is a cutie mija I must say you did good picking this one."

" ha thanks ma he just suddenly appeared. The interesting thing is that we have plenty of things I common mom both of us have our dads away from us" She said as she picked up a piece of grape and put it on her mouth.

" well mija. I can not wait until I meet this guy and am happy for you know lets get going to this dinner before we have Mia sending a squat team for us. So help me carry these dishes." Anna said as she picked up the tray of salad.

" Oh gosh and you know she will do that mom. That girl sets her mind on something and she get is no matter what." Letty said walking behind her mom and heading towards the Torretos home.

" I figured out why you guys are such good friends its like you two are the opposite and balance one another perfectly."

" Ha mom you know I ask my self that. I figured am more like the guys and yet I have seem to become more and more closer to Mia. She has become my best friend. "

" I seen that mija and I have also seen that you and the boys have become really close with one another."

" Yeah somewhat mom. I have become really close with Vince mom but in the other hand Dom and me have fallen out a lot. I we are both growing up and have been drifting apart."

" oh sweetie he will come around. Right know you are at your teens and he is elder what ever you are about to start doing am sure he already has done. I know he will come around you wait and see." Anna said as she reached the Torrettos home.

" Am not holding my breath though mom." Letty said as she walked in the home and made her way to the back yard.

" Hey you guys are finally here I was starting to think I might have had to sent Vince over." Mia said as she skipped over to both Anna and Letty hugging Anna and kissing her cheek. " Anna it is good to see you. Looking beautiful like always." she said taking the dish away from Anna and placing it on the table.

" Well thank you Miss Mia you your self is growing up to be a beautiful young lady" Anna said as she walked over to the grill were Tony was standing next to Dom. " Hello you two how have you two been."

" Hello Anna nice to see you" Dom smiled at her as he turned the stakes that were on the girl.

" Anna am glad you could finally join us. I know its been to long since we last saw you." Tony said as he hugged Anna

" I see the same about you Dom it smells good' She said patting his back softly and than hugging Tony back. " I know but you know how it is when your new at the job they make you work all certain crazy hours. But thankfully I got offered a 3 day 2 night shift which means I get to spend more time with Letty and of course you"

" That is good to hear am glad. We like having you around here."

" thank you Anna" Mia smiled as she took the try from Letty and pulled her to the side. " what your boo is not coming over."

Letty smiled and looked at Mia " No this is a family dinner remember. Plus I do not want another awkward moment like the one we had during lunch today. "

" Tell me about it . What was up with Dom and what did you mean by him do him and you do you." Mia asked as she looked to see the other in their own conversations.

" Well we quite are not on speaking terms you see your bother has been an ass to me lately so I got tired of him always finding away to either ruin my day or make my life hell so to speak"

" well good for you. He has been PMSing lately."

" Girls food is ready" Tony called out setting the bbq meat on the table.

" Did I hear food is ready." Vince said as he walked into the back yard.

" Glad to know you are joining us Vince I was starting to worry you wouldn't be coming around." Tony said as he pulled the seat out for Anna to take a seat as he watched Mia and Letty take a seat and Dom sitting across for Letty and Vince next to his side.

" Please Tony you should know me better by know me skipping on a torretto bbq hell no." Vince said as he got the first piece of bbq.

Everyone pointed a finger a Vince and spoke in conjunction. " Vince got the first dips so he says grace."

" fine" Vince held hands with Dom and Mia as the other held their hands together. " Dear heavily father thank you for blessing MR. T and his family with this amazing food and thank you for inventing cars . Now may we enjoy this delicious food . Amen"

Everyone laughed and said " Amen" . As they started to serve their foods.

" family I have an announcement to make. As you guys know I been racing already for a while and most have been away races where I have not been able to join the company of my biggest fans so to speak that am happy to announce that this weekend I will be racing here locally so you all have passes to the races this weekend."

" that's good to hear dad I can wait to see you kick ass" Dom said as he grinned and patted his fathers back.

" Am their MR. T to cheer you own."

" yaya dad I finally get to see you race."

" So happy for you Tony. Unfortunately I wont be able to attended but all be cheering for you"

" Hell yeah we will be supporting you Mr. T"

" That is okay Anna I understand and as to the rest of you am hopping to see all four kids of my at the bleachers. I have the passes in my room. Let's just say you guys get to be VIP guest." Tony grinned and winked at his kids.

All four kids laughed and cheered hearing Tony talk.

" By the way know that we are in announcements Letty have you decided what you want to do for your birthday Mija its almost here and your turning 16."

" Really mom" Letty said as she started to play with her food. " no I haven't all I know is it want something small really small with those I care about. That is it so no party" She said looking at Mia who was putting her hands up..

" Okay if that is what you want we will have that' Anna said as she looked at her daughter and gave her a smile

" Well we can take you out to dinner if you like Letty" Tony said. As he looked at the rest who were nodding their heads in agreement.

Dom than looked at Letty who was looking at everyone. " Letty if you like that day I can take you to the DMV to get your Licenses if you like. Its kind of a family traditition as soon as you turn 16 you are drove to get your licenses."

Letty looked at Dom and nodded. " yeah I guess if you do not mind but I do not see the point of getting it right away I mean am still a few grand away from being able to afford my own car. So am not really rushing to get my license."

" Hey you can drive my car Letty or your Mom's when you need to." Tony said.

" Sorry Letty its Family tradition we get our licenses at 16 so include your self in that with or with out a car your getting your licenses." Dom insisted.

" Come on mija don't hurt to try and if dom is offering minus well take the offer." Anna looked at her and smiled.

Letty sighed and nodded. " okay we can go in the morning and sure it will be fine if I miss a few classes like that I can get my licenses already."

" Alright than it is settled. Am taking you that day than."

They all talked about how many times it took everyone to get the licenses Tony admitted to finally getting his after the 3rd try of course both Dom and Vince had gotten theirs at the first try. Mia implied she did not see the importance of getting hers at 16 she stuck to the idea of getting hers when she was 18. Letty offered to take her places once she had her very own car. Mia grinned happily hearing her friend agree to take her places.

" Aw Letty you are the best friend I could have asked for" Mia said as she hugged her squeezing her tight.

" Yeah only because I agreed to be your driver" Letty said pushing her off.

" Oh girls I can see they love" Tony smiled looking at both girls.

" Oh don't you love all your kids" Vince asked as she chuckled at both girls.

Everyone laughed as they finished eating their dinner and they talked about their plans for the weekend and who they were excited about going to the races this weekend to cheer Tony off. The girls had picked up their plates and retrieved upstairs to Mia's. Vice and Dom went to the basement to their man cave. While Tony and Anna were left picking up the mess that was left from dinner.

" Thanks for everything Tony I really enjoyed dinner tonight I had been a while since we had a dinner that felt like we were with family" Anna said as she took a seat on the chair looking up to the sky spotting a few stars.

" Hey no need to thank I think we all needed this the kids have been busy in their own worlds and well you with your work and me with the races that I feel like we have been missing out of everyone's life's" Tony said as she passed over a glass of Ice tea to Anna who only smiled at him and took it.

" Yeah I know I hardly seeing Letty but I know she is safe here with you. Come on tony remember when we were their age we lived in our own world that is all that mattered at the time. Remember when we never listened to what our parents would tells us"

" Ha please I think I know why Dom is the way he is he reminds me of me when I was his age. I felt bad for my parents and now I know what they went through cause thanks to my very own son I get a little pay back. Mia on the other hand is more like her mother sweet and innocent and always taking the mother figure. I know she will put Dom in place so I know am good their"

" oh god tell me about it I know the feeling Letty in the hand she has an combination of both Rafa and I. us both combined we were worse than WWII." Anna said as she took a zip of her ice tea.

" And we wonder why they are the way they are. Okay is it me or are Dom and Letty being different."

" Funny you mention it cause just before we arrived her Letty and I were speaking of that she has noticed them drifting apart. But its probably the usual growing up. Am sure its just a little phase they are going to get over it soon"

" yeah I have noticed that too. Well they will get back into their old self."

Anna smiled and looked at Tony. " if they do not get back to their old self's we can always force them together" Anna smiled .

" Oh those two are more similar than they actually know it"

Hours had gone by and they all said their goodbyes and goodnights headed to their homes calling it a night..

The rest of the week went by the same school work and work. They boys had convinced hectors cousin to allow them to work on Letty's surprise birthday gift at his garage. The car was surprising coming along quickly Tony had order most of the parts for Lettys car. Stat. Mia had also been having a busy week planning Letty's surprise birth day bash.

Letty in the other hand was working more and more at the shop and was become a regular at the shop everyone was getting used to her working at the garage. She also managed to spent time with Aiden. Dom had not gone unnoticed about Letty spending her time with Aiden. On the contrary every time Letty would leave early from the shop he would get angry and would end up calling Michelle to blow of some of his steam off

" I can not wait to see dad race tonight Letty I know he had to put it on hold since me an Dom were kids and am supper happy for him now" Mia said as she was trying different shirts on.

" I can only imagine. I can wait to see him neither and see the types of cars and all that good crap they have their"

" Of course you would look forward to that only" Mia said as she finally decided to wear a light pink of the shoulder shirt.

Letty slipped her vans and stood up fixing her shirt. " Girl you know I die for cars that go boom" Letty said with a grin on her face.

" You're a freak at times you know that" Mia said shoving letty making her fall back on the bed. Running out her room and down the stairs.

" you jerk" letty ran after her

" So you two are ready. We are just waiting for you two Anna and Dad left hours ago. SO move it. " Dom said as he walked out the door being followed by Vince and the girls.

" I guess everyone is excited about catching Mr. T kick some ass." Vince said as he headed for the car.

" Yea I would say a little grumpy too" Mia added as she slipped into the car.

" I guess he is just excited like the rest of us." Letty added as she slide into the back seat.

" Can you all stop talking like I cant hear any of you am sitting right here. " dom said as he drove to the races.

" Our bad man"

Moments had gone by and they had arrived at the races everyone was at ease seeing all the different racers and all the people that were their to cheer their own drivers.

Dom made his way up the bleachers and was being followed by everyone when they spotted Anna sitting down on the bleachers everyone said their hello's to her and sat down. Dom took a seat next to Letty who had Mia to her left and dom to her right and Vince was sitting next to Dom.

" Man who cool is this look at all those cars and all the different drives" Letty said as she looked around with a grin on her face.

" Tell me about it dad always talked about the races but I had no idea it was this cool" Dom said who looked at Letty and smiled seeing grinning widely. Dom smiled seeing her expression and looked around noticing the smiles on the others.

" Holy shit. Mr T was not joking about him going pro."

" Yeah dad is serious Vince about this I know he could not go pro because both Dom and I were young h decided to go pro part time."

" Well he is going to Kick ass today I have a feeling. " Letty spoke as she was checking out the races who had started.  
Dom and Vince had cheered on the driver who had won the race. Both gave each other high fives and mumbled.

Anna pointed out which one was Tony's car as they were approaching the start line. Once the checkered flag was waved everyone saw the cars take off. They all screamed and cheered calling out Tony's name. Mia was to nervous to focus her full attention on the race she was holding on tightly to letty's arm and squealed more than half of the times Tony would swerved around to cut other races to get the lead. Dom was to into the race that he did not noticed placing a hand on Lettys tight when he did he felt a rush of feelings over come him he quickly moved his hand when he noticed Letty looking at him.

The race had finished and Tony had won the race. Everyone made their way down the bleachers to where Tony was waiting for them. Mia quickly ran to her dad and hugged him tightly" You did awesome dad that was pretty intense seeing you out their"

" Tell me about it I think I lost feeling on my left arm" Letty said moving her arm around in rotation.

Tony smiled at both girls and wrapped his arms around Mia. " aw baby girl am safe nothing to worry about." He kissed her head repeatly and smiled at her. " poor Letty I can only imagine how your arm feels."

"My bad sorry Let I was just so nervous. " Mia giggled looking at her dad than to Letty. " You will survive though."

" I have not other option. Mia. But thanks jerk" she smiled looking at Tony. " Mr. T you did an awesome job I was surprised to see you drive like that"

" My old man has skills Letty you be surprise how good he is behind the wheel" DOm said walking up to his dad and hugged him once Mia let go of him. " Nice job dad. You were impressive out their."

" Am with Dom, Tony you did have me like Mia at times. Congrats on your Win." Anna said as she placed her hands on her daughters shoulders.

" Hell yeah MR. T you showed them how a true Pro driver drives those others had nothing against you'

" Well thank you for all the congrats and of course all the compliments how about I finish up here and go out to dinner to celebrate my first win."

" Oh we can go to the steak house that we used to go a lot." Vince offered the idea as he looked at Dom who was looking at his dad.

" Oh come on dad you know it is going to be one of many wins. To come"  
" Lets not all get to ahead of our self's. We still have to wait for the bosses to decided of am going to be the official driver"

" oh please the way you drove today will most definitely get you the job dad."

" & will have me be a nervous wreck ball" Mia said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" Mia I promise to you sweetie nothing will happen to me" Tony said pulling Mia into his arms.

" Okay lets not get dramatic and lets head out to eat. Am starving" Vince said as he patted Dom's back .

Everyone busted out laughing. " Vince always hungry" Mia said as she release the grip she had around Tony's waist.

" Okay dinner at Bills stake house. Boys drive the girls their. Anna and I will meet you their. Deal"

All four kids nodded their heads and made their ways to the car and got in driving to the dinner. Dom had beating Tony to arrived so he and the others walked in and got a table. Letty was sitting next to Mia when she heard her name being called out and to her surprise she was seeing Aiden having diner with what seemed like his brother. She got up and made her way to his table. While he was getting looks form Dom and Vince who had noticed Aiden and the younger boy sitting at a table by them self's

" Seriously am getting tired of this fool he seems to be everywhere we go" Vince said as he looked at Dom and then looked over to were Letty was standing at.

" Tell me about it. Seems like he wants to be glued to her side all the time."

" Sounds like jealous cause your grease monkey is being taken away" Mia said as she looked through the Menu. As Both Anna and Tony walked over to the table.

" Who is Jealous of who?" Tony asked as he pulled out the chair for Anna to take a seat.

" where is Letty at" Anna asked looking at Mia who pointed at two tables down.

" Oh I see"

" Who is that" Tony looked a bit confused over to where Letty was standing at

Both Anna and Mia answered at the same time hearing puff from the boys " Letty's boyfriend"  
" More like creepy stalker guy" Vince answered in a low voice enough for only dom to hear him. Dom chuckled hearing his best friend express him self like that about the boy.

" He's a class mate and his name is Aiden. Letty and him just recently started dating dad. He is a sweet guy." Mia said as she glanced a few more times where Letty was standing.

" I see know I had no idea Letty had a bf but thanks for filling me in. maybe she should invite him to eat with us."

" How about no Dad this is a family dinner and plus its your dinner for winning today" Dom spoke everyone at the table heard his tone as a bit defensive.

" Yeah dad plus if I know letty correctly she will want to avoid having her family and her boyfriend together. Plus they just started dating we do not want to scare him off."

"that's what you think mia' vince coughed. Dom started laughing and shook his head. He knew Vince was right they were starting to dislike Aiden. He seems to be taking all of Lettys' time and was always around them. They had gone out to eat a few times and he had happen to tag along. He was annoyed that Letty seemed to always canceled things with them to be with him.

Dom also had noticed as soon as Aiden started to be in the picture Letty started to change she was no longer that girl who loved spending hours in the shop being lost in cars. Who he could talk to about a part. Or better yet be his silly old self. He was somewhat missing that girl who had first arrived the girl that will tell him the straight truth and would not go around the bullshit like the others did. How can wish things where the same between him and her. Yet is seem like every time he tried making things go back to the old ways he would messed them up right back. Its like they would take one step forward and than two steps back. Right now they were not really talking but he did wish for things to go back to who they used to be when everything was good before Aiden. He was interrupted by Mia's Voice and brought back to reality.

" What was that you said Vince' Mia glared at him. As he took a zip of water.

" oh nothing I was just saying how hungry I am and the waiter needs to come"

After a few minutes letty returned back to the table and smiled at everyone who was giving her a look. " Okay before all the questions start. Am sure Mia filled you all in and yes he is my boyfriend and his name is Aiden. He cant join us for dinner not that I want him to' Letty said looking at Anna who was smiling at her" He was just picking up dinner for his family. Now can we eat"

Both Tony and Anna put their hands up. In defense knowing that whole explanation was directed to them. As the waiter came up to their table. Taking their orders. The whole family was enjoying their dinner and talking more about the races. & how they could not wait until the next race. Hours went by Tony had answered all the questions that were coming from his kids. They finally had decided it to call it a night when Mia had implied for them to have a Movie night. Tony and Anna had taken the girls to rent some movies while the boys drove down to the store to buy snacks for their movie night.

" hoping the girls do not pick a girly movie" Vince said as he walked into the house and sat the bags on the counter walking back to the kitchen table and plopping on the couch.

"knowing Mia she will pick one girly and am sure the rest will be normal if Letty has a good taste." Dom followed behind him turning on the x box and started playing a race game.

" Dude you know she has a good taste" Vince said as she graved the other control and started racing against. Dom " speaking of Letty man seriously what is up with her new beau I mean I get it dating baby girl but seriously he has to be every where we go"

Dom shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to talk about that subject " beats me I just do not pay attention much to him."

" Yeah I have noticed that you hardly acknowledge him but hey we got to look after baby girl no matter what she is family" Vince said glancing over to Dom.

" No shit Sherlock I do look after her"

" Just making sure" Vince said as he heard the door opening and saw Letty and Mia walking in being followed by Anna and Tony.

" So just a heads up Mia is going to make us watch a girly movie but its okay boys I saved the day by bring the Roush hour and Terminator." Letty said as she sat on the couch showing the movies to the boys.

Vince and Dom both grunted hearing the news of Mia's girly movie but cheered once they heard the names of the movies Letty had brought. " our life saver" Vince patted Lettys legs.

" Jerks just for that make your own popcorn. " mia stuck her tongue out as she walked into the kitchen

" Got to love these kids" Tony said as he chuckled and followed after his daughter.

" aw you guys are the best" Anna said as she took a seat next to Letty.

" All help you Mia" Letty said as she rushed to the kitchen and prepared the snacks coming back with drinks and a bowel of pop corn. Mia followed letty behind and carried two more bowels of popcorn. Placing A walk to remember inside the DVD player.  
" okay guys your going to shut up through the movie and not complain deal" Mia said looking at the boys. Sitting down next to Vice letting the only position available to sit would be in-between Anna and Dom. Tony had sat down on his recliner and was chuckling at Mia who was giving the bossy instructions to both boys. .

" Fine just get me some popcorn and snacks and am quiet the whole time" Vince said getting his own bowel.

"All be quiet since its our rule Mia's mommy first than ours' Dom said

Letty stood their for a moment realizing the only seat available was next to Dom she was trying to avoid him as possible she was still mad that he was being such and ass to her. She finally took a step to seat next to him and started to eat her bowel of popcorn that had mixed of chips and chocolate cookies in the bowel. She felt a pair of eyes of her she knew it was Dom who was looking at her she decided to no pay much attention to him. She knew that no matter how mad she was she would give in but this time it was different. She was not going to give in she was tried of him and his bull shit that she had decided to stick to it no matter what Dom did to her she would not forgive him that easy she had done nothing wrong.

" alright everyone be quiet movie is about to start." Mia said as she pressed play and leaned her head on Vince shoulder and watched the movie.

The movie was half ways through everyone was eating their popcorn. Dom could care less about the movie he was to busy in his own thoughts when his leg brushed softly against Letty who quickly moved her leg away from his. He had noticed her reaction and frowned. I guess she is serious about what she had said earlier. She was going to do her and him to do him self. He glanced over to her and saw how calm her expression was. She was to stubborn to admit that she was way into to the move. He saw a soft gentle expression on her face. His eyes made contact with hers and for once he had noticed her deep brown eyes. Her eyes reminder him of the eyes his mother used to have. He smiled at her but only got a blank stare from her as she went back to the movie. Dom sighed he knew things were not going to go back to the way they were he had to except the fact that they were no longer friends more like acquaintances

Letty was sitting in the couch shoving a piece of cookie in her mouth when she felt his glaze on her she decided to ignore him and put all her attention on the movie she was way into to the movie to actually care about him. She felt her eyes water up when she heard the girl from the movie tell the boy she loved she had cancer. Letty rubbed her eyes quickly to avoid any of the boys seeing her when she saw that Dom still had his eyes on her. Letty saw the way he was looking at her and she could not help but to get mixed feeling. She shook her head and thought to her self "stupid movie is playing with my emotions." she said as she glanced over to her friend who had her head on Vince shoulder and was curled up to his side as he wrapped an arm around her. Letty smiled looking at them.  
Finally the movie had finished both Anna had said her good byes and told Letty she had permission to sleep over the torrettos home. Just before they were going to place the second movie in Tony called it a night and retrieved upstairs. Mia placed the second movie on and laid her self on the couch placing her head on Vince lap.

Letty had moved far away from Dom and curled her self up on the side of the couch. Hours had pasted and it was almost midnight when Mia & Vince announced that they were heading to bed. Mia headed up the stairs as Vince headed down to the basement. Just leaving Dom and Letty in the living room.

" So I guess its just the two of us." Dom said as he saw Vince disappear.

" Yeah I guess" She said as she pulled the blanket over her self leaving her yes focused on the movie.

Both Letty and Dom sat in silence for what felt an eternity. Until Dom had the courage to start a small conversation with her.

" So dad did pretty amazing today huh" He asked looking at her.

" Yeah he did it was fun going over and seeing him kick ass." She said as she was still watching the movie.

Dom sighed knowing this small talk was not going no where when he heard his phone ring he decided to decline the call once he saw the caller ID said Michelle. " I must admit they had pretty cool cars too" Once again Dom's phone went off he quickly silenced it.

" Yeah they did but of course Tony's car was the best no one could come close to his" she said as she had noticed his phone go off for the third time she knew it either was Tran or one of his booty calls he had.

" Very true dad has been working a lot in his car am glad he could finally live his drive all the way like he has been hoped for." Once again his phone when off Dom rolled his eyes knowing it was Michelle calling.

Letty grew tired of his small talk and hearing his phone go off. She had decided to call it a night when she stood up and wrapped the blanket around her body. " Dom you should really answer that seems like someone is in needed of your processes or is very desperate to get some." She said as she made her way tot the stairs.

" Naw they can wait" He frowned as he heard her words and went after her " wait don't you want to finish watching the movie. Or talk about the races" He said taking hold of her wrist.

Letty stood at the stairs looking down to his grip before pulling her hand away. " Seen the movie plenty of times to know what happens and I rather go to bed than to have what ever talk we can have. & like I said you best answer that call they dialed plenty of times so it must be urgent." Letty said as she heard his phone ring once again. " Night Dom" she said as she made her way up the stairs.

Dom answered his phone and sat at the bottom of the stairs. " Hey Michelle. Naw am not busy alright meet you their in 15 minutes" he spoke as Letty heard she walked into Mia's room and realized her friend had left her a set of pj's Letty quickly changed making her way to the restroom to brush her teeth when she heard Dom's car pull out of the drive way. She glanced at the mirror and braided her long black curls into a side braided and made her way back to Mia's room going under the covers and laying in the door staring at the ceiling think about how at the begging she was so intrigued by Dom and was interested in knowing more about him. She could even say she had a little crush on him but once she got to know him better she realized he was nothing but a self center ass. She was glad she know had Aiden in her life and realized that her crush for Dom no longer was their. with the last thought she drifted to sleep.


	26. Mistaken words

Thanks everyone for the reviews... Posting from my iPad my computer kind off took a toll on me so am using my iPad

The next couple days flew by Letty swiftly. Her time was well spent at the garage and with the Torettos at their house. She constantly followed Dom around and was pushed away as he regarded her as just another little girl who was a friend. .

Letty was currently working in the garage tuning up an old mustang when Vince entered followed by two other boys. The first boy was medium height with brown hair with redish high lights in it, he was wearing a white wife beater and jeans that hung low on his hips. His skin was slightly browned from working outside and he walked with a swagger. The next boy was smaller than the first and he was pale. He was wearing a beanie on his head and a black wife beater with low slung jeans as well. His blue eyes stood out to Letty brightly as he saw her under the car.

"Hey Letty, come meet your new coworkers." Vince ordered her even as he grabbed her ankle and yanked her out from under the car she was working on. Swatting at his hand she stood up and shook both the guy's hands.

"Hey." She greeted them while wiping the grease off her hands.

"Names Leon." The first guy introduced himself to her. The second guy shied away and started looking at the car she was working on. "And the little dude is Jesse." His gravelly voice was pleasant in Letty's ears but reminded her of Dom's deep voice.

"I'm not little Lee." Jesse spoke for the first time as he rose from the engine he was looking at. "I'm vertically challenged." A broad grin spread across his face and Letty found it infectious.

"Whateva little man." Leon said as he rubbed his hand over Jesse's beanie covered head. Jesse shot Leon a nasty look before readjusting his beanie letting Letty see a glimpse of dirty blonde hair.

"So you guys are gonna work here now?" Letty asked as she leaned against a nearby car. Leon eyed her body like she was a piece of meat before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'll be happy to work with such a pretty girl." Leon's gaze was half lidded as he undressed her with his eyes. Vince saw his gaze and stepped next to Letty protectively. Letty smirked and pushed Vince lightly on the shoulder as if she was agitated. Strolling over to Leon with a smirk on her face she got up close to his face. Punching him in the face.

"Best watch your mouth baby girl here can kick your ass" Vimce said as he watched letty

"Dam she can hit pretty well"

"That is right so don't push it. So you two bimbos are working here now last time I saw you two it was at the races"

"Yeah we needed the job and plus we like to be around cars." Leon said

"Hhhey is laying hee wants too bee around girls " Jessie said as chuckled

" I get you Jess well am sure around these two he will get plenty of the chasers" she motion between Dom & Vince

"That's right stick with us & you will be all good" Vice said

"Alright enough talking back to work dad will be here in two days back from his race and we needs to clear some of these cars" Dom said as he turned his back and walked back to his car

"Look who strolls in" Vince said as he saw Mia strolled in and waved to the boys walking up to Letty

"Hey girl are we all ready to head home" Mia said as she saw Letty than looked at Dom who was looking at her from where he was working on his car.

"So where exactly are you two going tonight" Dom approached them.

Letty knew Mia could not lie very well so she decided to make up a lie knowing Mia would follow " we are going over to Aidens he's family is having a small party for one of his younger siblings he invited me and I asked Mia to come along"

"Yeah Dom I agree to be here company at the party so if you excuses us we need to go home and get ready" Mia said tugging of Letty arm

"Alright we won't be done for another 2 hours all try to finish up to drive you to Aidens" Dom said but he and the boys still had to go over to Hector's cousin and finish working in Letty's car her birthday was 4 days away and they were no where near to finish on time

" no need to I already arranged for Aiden to pick us up" Letty said knowing that if Dom would take them he would find out that both girls were laying and that they were actually going to a house party

"Okay well have your phones on and answer when I call or text deal, do not get home to late go it"

"Deal" both girls said as the walked out the garage

Dom turned to look at the guys who were eyeing him. "Are they getting off the easily Dom" Vince asked

"I wish they weren't but tonight I can't afford to waste time babysitting them we need to get as much work done on Letty's car as we can plus if they aren't going were they said & end up somewhere else you know someone will snitch on them"

"Smart thinking man" Leon said

The whole team went back to finish the cars on the shop finishing up their work for the night & headed to hectors cousins garage were their the started working on Letty's car.

" Dom man she is going to love it" Leon said as he worked on the car

" I know she been dying about not having all the money to afford a car" dom said

" I got the parts we ordered already Dom I just need you guys to finish the rest so I can put the motor in placeeee." Jessie spoke

All the boys were to into the work trying to get the car done in the next 3 days

Back at the house Letty had stepped put of the shower & walked to Mia's room who was putting her wedges on " I honestly do not know who we are getting away with this Letty"

"Ha girl I planned things through Aiden won't be going but he can give us a ride their his mom has to work so he has to babysit his brothers" I said as I slipped pair of snug black with a backless top sand brushed my hair putting it on a messy bun putting some make up on

"Alright cool I hope we don't get caught" she said a bit nervous

"Mia chill its getting late so hurry it up" I spoke as I finished tucking the loose strands of my hair hearing Mia taking a few sharp breaths and looking at her self over the mirror "okay am ready to go" she said as she. Walked over to letty who was waiting by the door hearing Aiden honk the horn.

"Come on now do want to risk our chance of the boys getting here" I said as I dragged Mia out to the house and into Aidens car"

" hey Aiden" Mia said as she sat in the back as Letty slid into the front seat "hey babe thanks for picking us up

"Hey Mia hi babe not a problem wish i could go with you two but duty calls" he said kissing Letty on the cheek as he drove off

"Yeah I know but we should be good. Mia's friend is throwing the party we should be all good if anything we will call you babe "

"Okay but don't hesitate to call me" he said as he pulled up to the house. The girls said their goodbyes Aiden pulled on Letty hand before she got out complete" be careful out their " he said as he kissed her gently

Letty kissed him back she really wanted him to stay but knew she could not be selfish to ask him that. She pulls back " I will babe I promise see you" she said as she meet up with Mia and saw Aiden drive off

"He's so sweet Letty" Mia said as the walked inside the house

"Yeah I know sucks he couldn't join us" Letty walked in looking around and spotting a few kids from school

Both girls made their way to a corner were Letty and Mia's friends were standing and started dancing an enjoying the night one thing that the girls did no know was that one of Hector's boys had been invited to the party and had noticed Mia their. He decided to inform Hector's he had noticed Letty taking a de drinks and saw the girls constantly being approached by boys who were just being blown off by the girls.

After a about 3 hours being at the party Mia had started to feel sick she picks up a bottle of Water a drink.

"Yo Mia you are not looking to well" Letty noticed Mia"s color

"Am not feeling to well mind coming with me to the restroom" she asked with her pleading eyes. Letty followed her to the restroom

" you didn't drink anything right just water right" Letty asked as they made it to the restroom

"Just water Letty" she said walking in the restroom with Letty and shutting the door

Dom swung the car up to the sidewalk and threw open the door on screeching to a halt. A few stragglers from the party stumbled forward, booze sloshing as they ambled down the lawn to check out the 'sweet ride'. Dom sent them a speaking look as he strode up the drive, taking the stairs to the front door in one step. The heat from the house caught him as he walked through the open door, barely sparing a look for the writhing female bodies propped up against the walls of the hallway.

Dark eyes swept over the small living room, the threadbare furniture pushed back to clear space for a dance floor - space swallowed up by the crush of sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Music throbbed and crackled from used speakers, punched by clinking bottles and bursts of rowdy laughter. Dom hissed out a breath and headed for the kitchen. Fluorescent lights stung his eyes and they narrowed over the scattered figures talking and drinking but still he didn't see any hint of his little sister or her partner in crime.

Scowling, he swung away from the kitchen and made his way back down the hall to the staircase. The idea of either of them being upstairs made his shoulders tense. Upstairs where there were bedrooms and some semblance of privacy. Upstairs where one of them could be...

He was going to kill them. They constantly seemed to think that when his father was gone they got a free ticket to do whatever they could to piss Dom off and make his life awkward.

"Yo, Dom. Good to see ya, man."

He acknowledged the man shoving through the train of people moving from the kitchen to the living room, or out the front door, or up the stairs. "Trick, you see Mia or Letty around?"

Trick nodded, looking confused as he scratched his neck. "Yeah, I did. Didn't expect to see her here, it's not really her scene but she said a friend of hers lives here. Haven't seen her for an hour or so." He shrugged helplessly.

The crush of people on the staircase made the ascent hazardous and endless, so that when Dom finally reached the top, he felt a wave of relief. Two girls had almost fallen, stumbling back but he caught them, and with one of them, he thought it was deliberate. Huffing out a breath of frustration, he looked around the landing. The music was muted up here and through the haze of smoke, he could hear the sounds of laughter and the buzz of conversation. He scanned each face and his temper steadily grew; he recognized none of them. Where were they? He had taken time from his night to answer their summons and now his sister was nowhere to be found.

"Dom."

He idly pushed a couple of girls out of his way, barely noticing their sly giggles and blatant stares as he passed, and headed for the young man leaning against a wall, holding a red plastic cup with his free hand slung around a petite Asian girl with green streaked hair.

"Where's Mia?" he shouted over the boom of music and heady scent of smoke.

"Down there." The man pointed. "Last door at the end of the corridor."

Dom grunted, inclined his head in gratitude; then strode down the hall, ignoring a hand from an interested girl and stepping out of the way of a boy charging towards a potted plant to throw up. Stupid school kids didn't even know how to hold their liqueur, yet another reason Mia shouldn't have been here.

He stormed past a line of people and up to the door, rapping sharply on it.

"Hey!"

He glanced down at the hand on his arm and raised a brow; then coolly met the gaze of the quivering boy at his side. The mutinous expression flickered and almost melted under the heat of Dominic's menace but it remained firm as the boy jittered on the spot. If he had been a toddler, Dom would have recognized the action as the universal 'pee-pee' dance. He smirked and the boy dropped his hand as if scalded.

"Look, you can't – you can't queue jump. We were here first," he yelped. "I've been waiting here for almost half an hour for those two in there to finish."

Dom's eyes leapt to the door and began to burn. Who was in there with Mia? He moved up to the door again and the boy grabbed his arm again. Dom ground his teeth and rounded on him.

"You know, if you have to go so bad, there's a patch of grass right outside. I can help you find it if you want." The menacing look coupled with the blade thin smile made the boy cower away as Dom began to guide him towards the second-storey window. A sharp scream burst from the kid's mouth and Dom smiled, releasing the boy so he could backpedal away from him before scrambling down the hall. Turning back to the door, he approached it slowly, his shoulders tensing and fists clenched as he reached up to knock.

A quick glare at his audience sent them creeping away, reluctant to miss the show as the door swung open and a finger dug into his chest.

"Listen creep, if you don't back off, you're going to be peeing out of... a broken... oh." Letty's brown eyes sized him up and a slow flush crept along her cheekbones.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Leticia?"

The flush darkened but her eyes flared with her quick, rousing temper. "Yo Mia, you're brother's here." she snapped over her shoulder before glowering back up at him. "Come on in," she muttered, eyes sliding to the crowd gathered. "We're already lesbians, why not make it a threesome."

Dom raised a brow, amused by the glib comment as he entered the small bathroom. It was a typical family toilet, black and white tiled floor, blue tiled walls and white fixtures. Except most family ones didn't have his sister knelt over the toilet, moaning pitifully.

"Mia?"

"Dom, is that you?"

"What on earth happened to you?" He glared at Letty, who looked to the ceiling with her hands spread, asking for divine intervention.

He dropped down beside Mia and pulled her hair back, holding it out of her way as she groaned and spat into the toilet. "Hey, sweetie, I'm here."

"I feel... awful... Dom," she whined softly, wiping her mouth and leaning back to rest her head against the tiling.

Panic licked at him and he ran his gaze over her face, taking in the pale, clammy features and the glaze to her eyes. "What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear." She swallowed hard and her eyes drifted shut.

"She was drinking water the whole time, Dom," Letty informed him from her place, propped against the cupboard beside the bath.

"Can you be certain it wasn't spiked?"

"Yesss..." Mia whispered, her hand clapping over her mouth. Her eyes rolled and she pitched forward over the toilet again, retching. There was a wet splash of vomit hitting the toilet bowl and Dom grimaced, constantly stroking his sisters heaving back.

"We were dancing downstairs; then she said she wasn't feeling well," Letty continued, talking over the sound. "I thought it was just the heat, you know, but then she started looking all pale and shit. I got her up here, thinking the air might help her but the next thing I know she's worshipping the porcelain goddess."

"How do you know she wasn't spiked?" Dom demanded. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Was he supposed to take her to the hospital? Shit, this was the type of thing his father was good at dealing with.

"You think I'd let something like that happen to her?" Letty snapped, expression incredulously outraged before it became cold. "Fuck you, Dom."

Had it been any other situation, she probably would have stormed off but her eyes lingered on his sister's form, telling him that she was only staying because she was worried about Mia.

"I was drinking water," Mia murmured, wiping her mouth and reaching up to flush the chain. "I... fetched the... ummm, glass myself, rinsed it thoroughly; then filled it up. I never... let it out of my sight... not once."

"What about when you left it down to dance?"

"I went and got a new one."

"I watched the entire time," Letty sulked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"What about you? How're you feeling?"

"Fit as a fiddle. I was drinking though, that's why I got Thomas to phone you instead of borrowing a car and driving her back." She dropped her gaze as if ashamed of her own actions and inability to do anything.

With any other girl he might have offered a comforting hug, but Letty wouldn't accept one, nor could he while holding Mia. "Why didn't you phone?" he suddenly asked, remembering the panic that had coursed through him.

"Because I wasn't going to leave Mia and I couldn't get reception in here!" Letty exploded furiously. The acoustics amped up her voice and she flushed, rubbing her arms as she shrank back into herself.

"Don't Dom." Mia choked out, groaning as she sat back and looked at him. "Letty's not to blame. There's a bug going around. One of my tutorials was cancelled this week because people were sick."

A weary smile quivered upon her lips and she looked so weak.

"You feeling good enough to move, baby?"

She nodded weakly, her head all but rolling on her neck. He moved to his feet; then knelt down to sweep her long body up into his arms. Letty pushed away from the cupboard, turned and opened it to retrieve a cluster of folded towels.

"I'll get a bowl from the kitchen. Hold on and I'll clear the stairs."

Dom nodded, making a mental note to thank her later. Shifting Mia in his arms, he frowned at her strained expression and strode out of the bathroom. He caught up with Letty as she was shoving her way through the people on the staircase.

"People, move the fuck out of the way," she snarled, throwing herself over the side of the banister down onto the landing. "Oi, Donny-D get these people offa the stairs before I call the goddamn cops."

Dom watched her disappear into the kitchen, while a gangly man not much older than himself darted out of the living room with an anxious face. "Letty, you can't!"

"Then move them!"

"Hey people, come on," he cajoled; then he caught sight of them. "Mia? What happened to her?"

"She's sick." Dom bit out. Like that wasn't obvious. His sister didn't make a habit of getting carted around like a weakling. His family had strong females.

The guy moved forward but as he did, the stairs cleared and Dom hurried out the front door and across the manicured lawn to his car. He hitched his sister closer as he fiddled with the car keys, desperate to get her out of there and back home where she was safe. Holding her tight against him, wedged between him and the car, he unlocked the car and moved to open the back door. He slid her inside, watching as she moved onto her side to lounge across the backseat. He tugged the blanket off the back and slipped it over her prone body before drawing back.

Letty slipped under his arm and bent into the car to lay a bowl on the floor by Mia's head. "You aim for that, okay?"

Mia laughed weakly as Letty stood up and turned, backing up sharply against the car when she realized Dom hadn't moved. He frowned down at her, caged between him and the car with barely an inch between them. Her chest rose and brushed his, sending a jolt through him. Letty's eyes went wide and he jerked away from her, suddenly feeling awkward and clumsy as he watched her run around the side of the car. He shut the car door and frowned as he realized just what had struck him as odd in that moment.

"What the hell are you wearing, Leticia?"

"Clothes, Dominic," Letty snapped at him, moving to the passenger door but hiding herself from him wouldn't help – her outfit was burned in his mind.

Letty was not wearing clothes. Scraps of fabric might have been a better term. For a girl who spent all her time in cargo pants, jeans and overalls, the fact that she was wearing a pair of snug black shorts hit him as wrong. Never mind the fact that the backless top she was wearing didn't even have a bra underneath. He scowled darkly. Girls who dressed like that were out to get attention from guys. Letty usually referred to them as skanks, so why was she dressing like them? Whose attention did she want?

He yanked open the driver's door and thumped down into the seat, keeping his gaze fixed outside the window and not on the smooth curve of Letty's knee. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" she growled, sliding down into her seat and crossing her knees.

"Like that." He waved a hand at her outfit and glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure Mia wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Her eyes were shut and there wasn't even a hint of an expression on her face. She was asleep, thank god.

"What's wrong with this outfit?"

What's right with it would have been a better question. Grinding his teeth, he started the car and shifted it into first gear, cutting a u-turn and driving back towards the city.

"Well?"

"Aren't you cold?" She should have been wearing something over that top and those too revealing shorts. For a petite girl she sure had a lot of leg to show off, even if she was wearing knee high boots.

The look she gave him was incredulous. "You do realize that it's summer time."

"It gets cold at night."

"Not that cold," she said, reaching forward to turn on the radio. His scowl deepened. At least the top wasn't low-cut but that didn't make him feel any more comfortable. If Mia could go to a party in a sleeveless turtle neck and jeans – which admittedly were a little tighter than he felt comfortable with – why couldn't Letty do the same? She was the tomboy after all.

"You don't wear things like that."

"Whatever, Dom."

She sulked, fiddling with the tuning dial until she found something she liked. Skillet burst out of the speakers and she scrambled to turn the volume down, but the faintly satisfied expression on her face told him that she planned to use the music to drown him out.

"Besides," she sighed, "these boots were hot enough without adding a jacket to the mix."

Her hands slid down to unzip them and peel them off her legs.

Yeah those boots were hot enough, alright. He hissed out a breath between his teeth and turned on the AC feeling heat tickling the back of his neck.

"So what were you two doing there anyway?" he asked, slowing to take a turn and shifting down gears.

"One of Mia's classmates was having a birthday party. Her brother just forgot to tell her he was inviting some of his friends and they were inviting some of theirs. We were only planning to stay for a little while but then Mia got sick. Don't worry, we're not like your skanks."

"For a girl who complains so much about skanks, you dress like one."

Dom didn't need the insulted gasp from Mia in the backseat – so she wasn't sleeping after all – or Letty's icy expression, to let him know he'd spoken out loud. Nor did he need them to know he'd stepped over an invisible line. He groaned. "Shit... Letty, I didn't –"

"Pull over."

"No, listen, I just –"

"I said pull over, Dom! Right now," she snarled; her eyes wild with fury.

"And how you gonna get home, huh?"

"I don't fucking care. Pull over or I'll jump."

She would. He yanked the car onto the side of the road, ignoring the blare of the horn from a disgruntled driver of a saloon behind him. He cut the engine just as Letty popped open the door and got out.

"Letty!" Mia shouted, shifting to sit up only to groan once more and flop back down onto the seat. Dom looked at her, then looked at Letty and scowled furiously. He didn't need this.

"Stay here." He ordered, and then he jumped out of the car and jogged after Letty. "Hey!"

"Fuck off, Dom." She didn't even turn around to look at him and that made him feel worse. He shouldn't have said that kind of thing to any girl never mind Letty who had once followed him around like he was her world. Now she couldn't get away fast enough.

"Look, okay, hate me all you want but get back in the car so I get you home."

"I can get myself home. In fact, since I'm dressed for it. I'm sure I could get some desperate gringo to give me a nice home for the night."

The thought of that made his blood boil. No way in hell was his girl going to put herself at the mercy of any grubby handed piece of shit. "You get in that car right now or so help me I'll –"

That made her turn with a cruelly taunting smirk on her face. "You'll what?" she challenged, quirking a brow and tilting her head.

"Madre de Dios." Was anyone so damn frustrating? Growling under his breath, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder

"What the-? Put me down!"

Pleased with himself, he smiled. "Nope."

"Put me down, Dom. I'll kill you!"

"You'll thank me because you didn't get raped," he informed her pleasantly, and because it was there, poured salt in the wound by patting that firm backside.

She shrieked indignantly and began to pound her fists into his back ineffectually, until he dumped her back in her seat and dodging her flailing fists, he strapped her in. "Don't even think of moving," he told her with a dark look. "Or I'll put you in the trunk. Now sit still and shut up."

"Dom!" Mia admonished, but he blocked her out. Shutting the door, he rounded the car and got back behind the wheel, ignoring Letty as she scowled.

"I can't believe you said that," Mia muttered under her breath, slowly sitting up on her seat and glaring out the window.

His ears were beginning to burn but he steadfastly concentrated on his driving, feeling a sense of relief when he finally made the turn onto his road.

"Let, you still staying with us?"

Letty snorted under her breath. "Not likely."

"You can't stay at home." Mia sighed, shifting and clutching her stomach with a wince.

"Better there than with someone who thinks of me like he does."

"He didn't mean it, did you, Dominic?"

He blew out a breath. "If Letty thinks that I see her as a skank, then she's an idiot."

"Great, I'm a skank and an idiot."

"By your definition they're usually one and the same," he growled back, temper flaring as he drove up onto the driveway and stopped the car with an exaggerated yank of the handbrake.

"Dominic!"

Letty glared at him before shoving open her car door. "Come on, Mia."

"I can... get out myself." Mia groaned, pushing open her door.

"Yeah but can you stand upright long enough to get your clothes off?" Letty demanded. "Come on, I'll get you started. The whole place thinks we're lesbians now, might as well say I got to see you naked."

Dom watched as they hobbled up the street in front of him and disappeared into the house. He scowled and locking up his car, he followed them inside, heading to the kitchen. If Letty didn't come back down again, he would have to go up there and talk to her. His father taught them never to go to bed on an argument and if he didn't apologize now, he wasn't going to. Pulling out a clean glass from the cupboard over the sink, he filled it with milk and downed it in three long gulps.

A creak on the stairs fifteen minutes later alerted him to him imminent grovelling. Standing up, he stood in front of the sink and crossed his arms, waiting for Letty to come inside. Seconds later, she sauntered in and shot him a cool look before yanking open the fridge and sticking her head in to look for something to eat.

She had changed out of her clothes and was now in a pair of Mia's flannel PJ's – the ones Letty always wore when she stayed over which made him wonder what she slept in when she stayed on her own. He shook his head as his thoughts trailed to the fact that she hadn't been wearing a bra earlier. That was something he knew she hadn't borrowed from Mia which made him realize that she couldn't be wearing one under that lavender PJ shirt. If one of those buttons were too – he shoved away from the sink and pulled out a chair, dropping into it quickly.

He cleared his throat and began the grovelling process. "Look, I'm... sorry. What I said to you was uncalled for."

She turned to face him, lifting a brow. "Uncalled for? Surely not, after what I was wearing. But see, the difference between me and one of your skanks is that I'm not hanging off your arm, nor would I."

"Oh yeah? For as long as I can remember you've been trailing after me like my long lost shadow."

She jerked a shoulder casually. "I did. Past tense. I grew up."

Oh yeah he was beginning to see that. Now, not only was he going to have to keep an eye on Mia and the little runts sniffing after her, he was going to have to do the same with Letty. She might have been a tough as nails tomboy but she knew shit about men since she kept herself hidden under that layer of grease. Once guys started seeing that all too female body underneath it, the shit was really going to hit the fan.

"Besides." She suddenly flashed a wicked grin. "I may dress like a skank, but I sure as hell don't act it. I like to leave that to our resident man-whore."

He clenched his teeth and shot her a warning look. "You wanna repeat that Leticia?"

"Nah," she sighed with a dismissive wave, "but FYI, you might want to get your hearing seen too. It's one of the first things to go in old age." She grabbed a bottle of water from the lower shelf on the fridge and studied him. "Also, your apologies suck ass. They may work on your little hoes but I'm a high class kind of skank, I prefer apologies with gifts. Expensive ones, with engines. When you've got one for me, I'll consider forgiving you."

With that as her ending comment, she turned on her heel and left him alone in the kitchen with nothing but the ticking of the kitchen clock for company. Loathed as he was to admit it, something had changed and he didn't think it was just Letty's clothing.


	27. BET

**Hey guys sorry i have not update in a while my computer broke and i just started college once again so i been busy with that but here is another chapter. I promise their is more to come sooner. **

" Come on Letty wake up you are supposed to be studying" Mia said as she threw a book at Letty.

Letty raised her head off her French book she was supposed to be studying for her test tomorrow and glared at Mia. Who was annoying the heck out of her. It was several hours past midnight.. " ugh Mia what ever do you have any idea what time it is am tired and just want to go to bed"

Mia had appointed her self to be Letty's study buddy, and she was forcing them to study for the test the next day. More to be correct that same day.

" MIa it is way way past our bed time and we have school in 5 hours and I sure of hell can not do any more studying. Letty said as she laid her head down on her books.

" Yeah what ever you say but we both know that you need to pass this test in order to be able to pass the class with a decent grade. & by resting your head on the book does not mean that you will understand everything." Mia replied dramatically.

Letty heard her friend and rolled her eyes and sat up' both girls were laying in the floor with books and papers surrounding them.

Letty saw the concentrated look on Mia's face and she sighed. " Mia chill am not going to fail so stop being so dramatic".

" Okay fine you might no fail but I can bet everything I got you will end up getting something lower than a C" Mia replied raising her eye brow at Letty.

Letty quickly looked at Mia and suddenly rushed to sit up. Feeling a challenge coming upon. Letty never backed down from a challenge. " Is that so Mia. Please do not challenge me I can bet I can prove you wrong. What are we betting"

Mia grinned. " Oh are you interested all of a sudden."

" Duh so spill what are we betting."

" OK if you win I will do your homework for a two weeks. But if I win you do worse tha will get to pick your outfits for 3 days." Mia grinned widely at the idea of being able to play dress up with Letty.

Letty's eyes widen. " Oh please I know you will enjoy the last part. But do trust you will not get the chance to play dress up with me" Letty said as she pointed to her self grinning. " But a whole wee of perfect score on homework sounds great to me. SO you got your self a deal. Letty pulled her hand out to seal their deal.

Mia grinned and clapped her hands before shaking letty's hand " Perfect" Mia said as both girls shook their hands on their deal.

After a few more minutes of studying both girls decided to call it a night and passed out.

" Yes! I knew it I knew it I told you you would not pass cause you did not study." Mia danced around the living room as her voice echoed through the whole house.

Dom and Vince walked in to the living room seeing Mia dancing around and Letty was leaning against the wall with arms crossed and grunting glaring death looks towards Mia who was dancing around and grinning widely.

"Wow Mia if looks could killed you would be dead" VInce said as he pointed at Letty who just flipped him off.

" What is up with all the commotion sis" Dom asked with a curious tone

Mia walked over two both boys with a paper on her hand showing them Letty's grade paper that had a D + writt4en with Red ink on the top of the paper. " Miss Letty got a D" She said grinning

Letty screamed at her friend" For the god sake it was a D+ almost a C MIA"

"I am sorry am I missing something here because am so confuse what is the big fuzz about lettys grade. We all know she is not the smartest cookie out their " Vine asked

" Am with Vince Mia. It is a passing grade right so what is the big fuss about a grade."

" You guys you are missing some facts you see last night Letty and I were trying to study but missy here kept trying to fall asleep so we made a small bet according to her she said she knew she would pass with flying colors."

Both boys chuckled and spoke in combination " got cha"

" Stupid teacher." Letty mumbled as everyone started to laughed hearing her Mia was to excited for her own good she kept bouncing on her heels " You see if she got a B or better I would do her HW for a full week no questions asked. But if she failed at getting anything lower tha would pick her outfits for at least 2 days. Straight"

Vince busted out laughing " way to go Mia I say all 2 days should be pink outfits"

Dom chuckled out laughing at Vince's words. " This should be interesting" He thought about letty wearing pink outfits and chuckled loudly.

Letty glared at everyone" Jerks it was the stupid teachers fault he kept rushing me" Letty stormed out of the room into the kitchen.

"Still not close enough Letty" Dom smirked following behind Letty.

" She is just mad Mia did not get stuck doing her HW." Vince added.

"I guess it was worth the risk of possibility wearing pink" Dom said.

Letty suddenly froze and had a panic look she was to mad to realize what the boys had been saying Holy shit would Mia do that to her force her to wear pink. Her face had a pale look now. She turned to face Mia. " Please please Mia no pink anything but pink"

" I guess you will have to wait until tomorrow" Mia said as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Letty saw the smirk on Mia's face and ran after her " Miaaaaaaaaaaa"

Dom laughed and spoke out loud. " This should be fun to witness tomorrow. "

Vince nodded grinning " Can not wait until tomorrow but just in case let's go ahead and pull the camera cause Letty in pink should be good to keep in our memory book."

The follow morning Letty was standing in front of Mia's mirror she could not believe the outfit she was wearing. The first outfit was a pink thank top with a hot pink skinny jeans. Letty made her way down the stairs.

" Holy shit pink looks good on you Letty" Vince busted a loud laugh.

Dom laughed as he saw letty walking down the step. " Nice outfit girl"

" BOth of you shut up or all kick your ass" Letty said with a scowl on her face glaring at dom vince and Mia.

" What is going on here I can hear all the laughing all the w ay to the back yard." Mr. T said walking I seeing all his kids in the living room but seeing Letty in a pin out fit he smiled. " Wow letty nice choice of color I must add. I honeslty think botyhh you and Mia are getting a similar taste in clothes" .

Letty sighed as she roller her eyes pulling down on her shirt that showed a bit ao her navel making a face. As the eboys busted out laughing. " Jerks laugh it up can we get going I do not want to be latee plus th sooner this day gets started the soneer I can take this outfit. Off"

" Wait wait" Dom said

Letty groined she knew what ever he was about to do it was up to no good. " What Dominic"

Dom quickly took the camera from Vince and snapped plenty of pictures of Letty Knowing it was one in a million chance we would even catch her wearing pink again.

Letty tried to smack the camera away from Dom multiple times. Letty tried to jump a few times to reach for the camera that now was standing on top of his head.

Dom looked down at Letty and smiled at her. Watching as she wasted her energy trying to get the camera away from him. Her lip ware a alight shad of pink her cheeks had some blush enough for one to notice. Dom could not help but to think she looked adorable.

" ugh Dom give me the camera" Letty jumped a few more times before stopping.

" Hell no I want evidence of this day ever happening"

" We might blow one up big and place it in the house." Vince said

" Oh we can place here in the living room" MIa added giggling as she saw the panic look on her friend face.

" No am being serious guys just stop deleted to god dam pictures." Letty glared at everyone.

" So are we. Are keeping these for future reference of the day Letty was wearing pink." Vince grinned.

Letty growled shoving Dom and punching Vince in the stomach. " Can we just go now"

Mia just stood by the door watching as Letty stormed to the car and laughed." You guys just managed to make her day"

Tony shook his head. " Mia today was good but don't you think you might have just gone a little over board with the pink. I mean you could of let her keep at least one of her favorite colors. Like that she would not feel to bad about wearing the rest of the colors."

" Hell no Mr. T. baby girls has to pay up. Plus how bad can it truly be." Vince said as he looked out the door and say Letty leaning against the car. "great choice Mia great choice."

Mia shrugged her shoulders running her fingers through her hair." I thought about it dad but a bet is a bet and she has to pay up."

" well in that case guys go easier on her we would not want her to be more mad than what she Is already"

" Dad I think she is pissed already. Hint the punch she gave Vince. She can not be mad at Mia or take it out on her so she will seek the release of her anger in one of us" Dom said motioning between him and Vince.

Vince rubbed his arm" She is passed already took it out on me nor wills he take it out of you Bro but she will take it out on me"

" Yeah I know that but maybe I did just go a bit over board with the color choice. "

" No Mia what are the odd we will see her in pin again. She can suck it up for toady."

" Fine Dom I guess just enjoy her reactions today" Mia said as she walked out of the house and went to join a k now angry looking Letty.

I new you were a true Torretto sis"  
" Alright get to school or your going to be late and I honestly do not feel like getting a call and having to explain my self why all my kids were late. So hand the camera over" Tony laid his hand out.

" Dad why the camera" Dom looked at his dad curiously

Tony smiled at Dom. " Don't worry about it Dom just hand me over the camera."

Dom handed him the camera curiously. " Do not delete any of the pictures."

" Yeah Mr. T Do not delete any pictures."

Tony took the camera and smiled to his kids. " Are you kidding me heck no am going to print these out and put them all over the house and use them for leverage when I need them."

" Nice dad very nice" Dom said as she walked out of the house to the car.

" I see were the rest get their evil ness' Vince walking out.

Tony chuckled seeing his kids leaving.

The following day was the second day for letty to pay up her bet Mia had been nice enough to only allow two days instead of three. She had realized that dressing up in letty in pink had counted for two whole days. Letty in the other hand was glad that today was the final day she had to play dress up she could not wait until she was back to her regular self.

" So is she that mad she did not come over this morning & is letting us miss out on her outfit for the day." VInce said as he and Dom were leaning against the car at the school parking lot.

" I have no clue all I know is that Mia told my dad that Letty was not coming over today and she would meet us at school. I guess something about wanting to get ready at her house. But am very curious to see today's outfit."

" Oh brother me to after the outfit Mia pulled yesterday. I hardly doubt it she can pull off another like that one." Vince spotted Mia talking to a girl who had their her back facing the boys. " Dam dom check out them legs over their" Vince said as he pointed towards Mia. ' wonder who that is"

The girl was wearing a purple shirt, and a short black mini skirt that showed off a pair of very gorgeous legs. Dom's eyebrows raised into his hairline as he watched her just stand their. He never seen a girl so beautiful. " Dibs he called out"

" What? Naw brother I pointed her out first so I should be the one getting dibs on her" Vince argued. " So what are you now going to go over their and try to lay down your mack." Vince chuckled.

" Hell yes. A girl that gorgeous who passes that shit up" Dom winked and grinned

Both boys started to walk towards Mia nd her mystery friend trying to figure out who she was both Dom and Vince had come to the conclusion that his girl must have been a new trqansfer because she was just to good looking for them to have not noticed her before. Dom told Vince to say back for a minute while he talked to her before he finally approached the girl.

Dom was set to get the girls phone number he had every intentiion of getting to know this girl, take her out and ll that stuff. He knew that no matter what in minutes the girl would fall for him he was a nature charmer. Like he had just got a look once at those legs and he knew he could not forget them. Dom truly did have all these intentions. But did not know he was going to be in for a surprise.

" Ladies." He spoke and saw that she turned around and her ealzied he had been looking at those legs since they were ten years he already had her phone number programmed in his it was no other than letty. " Holy shit" Dom said completely shocked. He froze not sure what to do now.

" Holy shit is the right word" Vince added once again " God dam baby girl who knew you were hiding those legs. I mean look at you had both Dom and me fooled."

" Yeah we can tell by the way my lovely brother her made his way over and by the look on your face Vince you can tell you both are surprised. "

" Holy shit Letty" Dom repeated him self.

" Dom what the hell now you sound like a broken record." Letty sighed as she nervously rocked on her heels.

" Letty?" Dom asked still in a bit of shook.

Letty gave Dom a irritated glared. " Yes Dominic it is me I know I look completely different and not in the best way I would prefer but can we just please go along with our lives" She asked demanding.

" Uh sorry but Letty do you realize I was coming over here to get your number."

Letty have him a weired look that showed how stupid she thought he was. " Dom what the hell? You already have my number"

" yeah but about two seconds ago I had no idea I had your number Letty."

" baby girl we were coming over here with the intentions of getting your number" Vince added

" What ever you two" Letty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. " so let me guess you two though I was a new piece of ass and you wanted it right"

Both boys nodded their heads and smiled. " correct' Vince added.

" You two are pigs" Letty placed her hands on her hips. " Unfortunately no am not a new piece of ass and must I remind you both am taken and happy dating."

" Ew gross baby girl hell no we aren't trying to take you away from Aiden. But you had us fooled their for a moment"

Dom just looked at Letty and nodded his head agreeing with Vince's words.

" Not that I would ever lay eyes on either of you both" Letty said as her lips formed a small smirk and looked at Dom before grinning. " You two are to much whores. God knows what kind of infection have you both come across with all the sluts you two have been around."

" Ouch double Burn" Mia laughed linking arms with Letty and walking away.

Both Vince and Dom were left their standing speechless.

" Bro baby girl just burned us really well"

Dom shook his head. " Dam sure she did. But god I swear I came over here trying to tap that. But I sure did take a surprise. Once I saw who it was."

" You were surprised so was I. must admit baby girl looks hot all dolled up."

" Yeah you are right" Dom was left their standing thinking about the way Letty looked he had not seen her like that god knew as much as he tried not to think about it he could not get the image of her legs out of his head. " We should get to class before we are in trouble again" He spoke as he and Vince made their way to class.


	28. Movie Date

**Hey everyone am so sorry i have not posted much but am trying to post when i get a chance. Am currently working full time and going to school full time so i have my time very limited. But i promise not to leave you guys waiting that much. Please review they are really appreciated. thanks am also looking to speed things between Letty and Aiden and maybe leaving Dom single who knows let me know what you guys think**

_  
Mia sat in class besides Letty as she was tapping her pencil on the desk. Mia turned to Letty and looked her. Mia knew that today letty was going to go over to Aiden's house and have a movie night she wanted to bring the topic up but was not sure how to bring it up to her friend.

" Stop it" Letty told her and gave her at what is up look.

" Sorry" Mia said as she went back to study her notes as she gently tapped the pencil back on her desk.

" Alright Mia spit it out what is wrong" LEtty asked her friend. Who now was looking at her with a confused looked.

" Nothing why you ask that"

" Oh please Mia you wont stop tapping that dam pencil which means you are stressing or either nervous or curious about something to just spit it out"

" Dam you do know me to well but your wrong nothing wrong or nothing am curious about"

" What ever Mia not believe any of that crap"

" Leticia am being serious."

" Oh no your not Amelia. So spit it out"

" Ugh you know I hate being called by my middle name." Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" Pay back hunny you started with the middle name calling"

"Ugh fine so I know tonight is the night you are planning on staying at Aiden's and I was wondering what if he decides to make a move on you I mean are you ready to have sex with him?" Mia asked her friend all curious but could feel her cheeks to start to turn red.

Letty ignored the stres of her friend and opened up her book and pretended to read it. " Yeah I have thought about it you know things between Aiden and I have seem to have been speeding up"

" So are you nervous about a lone time with your boyfriend Letty" Mia teased Letty. As the bell ranged and they gathered their belongings.

"Shut up Mia. You know how much I truly care about him I just do not want to loose or mess things up."  
" Aw Letty you wont do neither. I can see he likes you by the way he looks at you and gives you. Can tell he is crazy as you are for him so please do not give me that crap just let things flow naturally between you two and if that moment comes just breath and let things go naturally."

"Ugh easy for you to say" Letty shoved her books in her locker she was glad they were out for the weekend from school it was Thursday but they were having a 3 day weekend and her mom had given her permison to stay over at the Torettos home but truly she was staying over at Aidens's house. Letty was ready to leave school specially after Letty was getting these wired looks from all the guys at school due to the outfit Mia had picked for her. Both girls were standing next to their lockers when Aiden walked up to them.

" Hey babe. Hey Mia'' He said as she wrapped his arms around Letty's waist. Kissing her in the cheek. " Dam I must say my girlfriend is the sexiest girl in school." I thought I would be girlfriend less by the end of the day"

Letty leanded into Aidens body. Smiling to her self. " God I cant wait until this stupid bet is over. Am so over these outfits."

Both Aiden and Mia laughed.

" Yeah yeah you two laugh it up like you aren't the one's wearing them."

" Letty please you look super sexy and I must add I do not see Aiden complaining o the contrary I think he likes them" Mia said winking her eye at her friend.

" Oh I think no matter what Letty looks sexy what ever she wears. But this is a plus. Babe you look good" He said kissing the corner of her lips.

" Yeah yeah. I guess. Thanks" Letty said rolling her eyes at her friend.  
" By the way tomorrow is a race night I know Letty and I go together but Aiden you should join us to."

"Yeah babe you are due for a night out with us pllus I thin my friend here Mia cam use a date am sure we can try and hook her up with one of your friends" Letty looked at Mia who was starting to blush

" Oh geeze make me sound desperate their Let"

Aiden chuckled. " Well 7you see I actually do have a friend I think I can get him to come with me tomorrow night"

" Great than we will say it will be something like a double date" Letty grinned

" Of course you would call it that"

Mia do not act like your not thrilled' Letty smirked. " you have not had a date in a while. SO its settled double date tomorrow night"

Aiden chuckled. " Promise he is a nice guy. Babe are you all ready to go."

" Yeah am all set. Mia remember at home if your dad ask am at home have daughter mother time."

" I got you letty if anything all let you know. Now go have fun you two behave" Mia said as she winked and walked away leaving the couple a lone and smiling to one another linking hands making their way to his car and driving to his home.

Aiden and Letty flopped down on some pillows in the living room being surrounded by pizzas hot wings and macaroni and cheese and pooped the movie Hang over into the dvd.

The couple cuddled up into one another and eat as they watched the movie once in a while they would sneak glances at each other. Aiden would stroke Lettys arm gently. He could not help but feel a bit nervous about being home alone with her. As much as he wanted to take their relationship to the next level he knew he did not want to pressure Letty he would just let time decide when it was the correct moment for them. The movie had finished and Letty stood up picking up the plates and tossing them in the trash.

Aiden glanced at his watched and it read 12 am. When he noticed Letty had walked back in. " Letty you heading to be or you going to watch Halloween with me? Aiden asked looking at he as she took a bite off the slice of pizza she had picked up.

" Oh please is that a tough question. Babe you know am a sucker for those kinds of movie." Letty answered.

"good than you can make some popcorn, Thanks" Aiden smiled and gave her a cheesy thumb up.

"Oh gosh" Letty rolled her eyes. " Ha you are dreaming. I'm no ones maid. You better make it yourself." She said finishing up her pizza

Aiden turned his head to the side and gave Letty his best puppy dog face. " Pleeeeeaaaseeeee, Babe"

The sound of his voice slightly changed to that baritone sound that sent little chills down her spine. Letty did her best to keep a straight face and keep herself from shuddering as if a cool breeze passed through. She sighed, "Fine" she pretended to annoyingly march into the kitchen to make some popcorn. She smiled to her self remember his face

Seconds later letty walked in dumping the large bag of freshly pooped popcorn in a bowl. Letty trekked back to the living room to join Aiden when she entred he was no longer laying down but sitting upright on some cushions against the couch. He looked up to her and patted a spot on the floor next to him. " Come have a seat, Babe"

Letty nodded and sat next to him on the cushions he laid out on the floor. " Here's the popcorn. Now shhh the movie is talking."

Aiden grinned and stoled a kiss from her" Thanks"

Letty just smiled and payed attention to the movie. It was one of Letty's all tme favorite movies she was into every second of it Aiden however kept looking over at her watching her intently. He marveled at how she was not a typical girl who got freaked out by movies like this, and did not need to clutch onto the nearest arm. He found it quit intriguing. The more he hung around Letty the more he found himself finding admiring her more and more. He was grateful that he found such a great friend and lover in her. If Letty had paid any attention to aiden she would have found it quite weird that he was smiling grateful while Micheal Meyers was going all psychotic on people. But he eventually did force his eyes to the TV before she could notice his intriguing trance upon her and before he knew it he felt Lettys wavy locks which felt like soft silk. He caressed the skin of her arm.

Letty half way through the movie could feel her eyes to start to shut. She had been trying to stay up to watch the movie and plus did not want to fall asleep on Aiden but she was to drained from school that she could not fight it off. Letty dozed off to sleep.

Aiden noticed the quite gently breathing of Letty and looked at her face noticing she had fallen asleep.. Aiden reached over with his left hand to hold Letty in place while firmly planted his feet on the ground. From their he effortlessly lifted her into his arms. Aiden briefly looked over at the stairs and quickly discarded the idea of carrying her upstairs to the guest room. So he decided to lay her down gently onto the sofa. When he retracted his arms, Letty shifted slightly and sighed peacefully.

After reading the digital numbers of the time on the Aiden decided to call it a night.

Once again the stairs were looking more and direr to climb as his eye lids started to become heavy. He sluggishly padded to a hall cupboard and pulled out two sheets, one for Letty and himself.

After covering her, he allowed his body to collapse onto the cushions he blanketed on the floor and thought about Earlier, they'd gotten hot and heavy shortly getting home and it had been the first time Aiden had allowed her to take charge in their intimacy.

Aiden knew that Letty loved kissing him and she especially loved when he pulled back just barely so that he could whisper indulgences into her lips.

Letty was enamored with the way his hands felt on her and she hungered for the intimacy that they were creating. There was something to be said about the way he showed her his vulnerability when he was holding her and how powerful his hands felt cradling her face

In the backyard last night she'd ended up straddling him with her chest pressed against his with her hands in his pants before she realized how brazen she had become.

Aiden had gasped into her mouth at the feel of her hot hands on him and deepened the kiss as her hands caressed him inside of his basketball shorts.

They made out hot and heavy before he'd pulled away and stopped her hands, clenching his jaw to stave off the yearning.

"Not like this." He panted, closing his eyes before reopening them and gazing into her desire.

She leaned into him as he pulled her hands away, linking their fingers as she kissed him slowly leaning into him until she could lay her head on his shoulder. He'd wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as they both relaxed, taking panting breaths to try to calm their hormones.

"Stay like this." He sighed, rubbing her back as she calmed in his lap. Aiden wanted more than anything to be able to have that special moment with Letty he wanted that moment to be more intimacy between them more than anything but he knew Letty was one of a kind so she deserved something special, Aiden knew he was in to build a special night he was first going to take her our to dinner than would give her what she deserves. With that memory he fell fast asleep.


	29. Could it be

Letty slowly opened up her eyes and stretched her arms out. Realizing that she had fallen asleep and was over at Aidens's house. " Shit " she mumbled quietly to her self as she quickly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around not seeing her boyfriend any where.

" Good morning Babe, I hope you slept comfy. You looked to peaceful to wake you up and take you up stairs." Aiden spoke as he handed Letty a cup of coffee.

" Morning. I spelt fine thank you' Letty took the cup of coffee. " Am sorry about falling asleep last night. I guess I was tired. I did not mean to babe."

" No no it is fine. I passed out to shortly after getting you all settled in."

"okay well in that case I do not feel as bad than" She giggled. " mind if I have a girl moment. Once again where is the bathroom." Letty stood up setting the cup on the coffee table and stretched a little as she had slept with her same clothes on she picked up her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

" Go right ahead there is one down the hall the first door to your right. All make us some breakfast"

" Sounds good I can eat left over pizza babe its fine" She said walking up to him and pecking his lips gently before making her way to the restroom. Letty splashed some water into her face and changed into some clean pair of jeans and thank top. She pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail and opened her phone to find only a few messages from Mia letting her know everything was good at home. Tony had believed the story of Letty spending time with her mom. But on the other hand the boys were a little suspicious about her not being home. She knew she could handle the boys if they found out the truth. But her mom and Tony were a different story. Letty had text Mia telling her she should be over in a 1 hour or so. She made her way out of the restroom when a picture on the wall caught her attention it was Aiden with his father. Letty could not help but smile to her self. Both her and Aiden had many things in common. She made her way to the kitchen dropping her bag on the floor next to the cough and saw Aiden setting up the table she made her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

" Much better after you had your girl moment babe"

" Most definitely much better." Letty said as she step in front of Aiden and smiled up to him. " I could not let my boyfriend see me all hideous.

" Oh babe you know that is not true do ever say that you are nothing but beautiful" He said cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her lips.

Letty smiled and kissed him back Deeping the kiss she could not help but to want more and more of him.

Aiden responded back to her kiss placing his hands on her hips. He pressed his fingers against her skin. Before pulling back and kissed her nose. " We should have breakfast before I have to take you back to the Torrettos we do not want to push our luck."

" Right" Letty smiled before taking a seat and catching her breath and looked over to Aiden who sat in front of her.

" Letty you know we been dating for a while and we gone on some small dates but tonight I want to know if you want of course. I know it's a race night but I was wondering if you would like to join me on a Date. Like our official first date." He asked as she nervously looked at her and waited for her response.

Letty heard his words and smiled softly. " You know I would love that I do not think it hurt if I do not show up to the races tonight they will be plenty of those. So yeah I would go on a official date with you'

Adrien smiled hearing her words. " good cause I was kind of hopping you would agree. I got mostly everything planned for us."

" Oh so what would happen if I would of said no" . Letty curiously asked.

"I would of forced you to go with me" Aiden chuckled as he winked his eye at letty.

" Okay than I will give in no need to force me to go with you. All just head home soon before any realizes I lied about where I was at."

" Okay how about I drop you off at your home ?" Aiden said as he placed all his plate on the sink.

Letty followed behind him and nodded going to the living room placing her things in her bag." Okay sounds great let me send a quick text to Mia letting her know that I will be coming home soon." Letty got her phone out and send a quick text to Mia.

Aiden watches letty and smiles to him self as he leans against the door frame and smiles to himself. Thinking about tonight.

Letty clears her throat and makes Aiden come back to reality. " Am also set. Mia just informed me that only her is at home so we can head out if you like. We wont risk getting caught. I do not feel like explaining my self to any Torretto." Letty walked up to Aiden and reach up to kiss his lips gently.

Aiden wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Kissing her back just as gently as she had kissed him. It took all the strength he had to pull away gently. " Babe we should get you home before we miss our chance."

Letty took a deep breath. " Okay fine lets go" she said steeping away and linking hands with him and walking out the door.

" So tonight all pick you up at your house" Aiden asked as he guided them both towards the car and opened her door and watched as she slid into the car.

" Actually take that back pick me up at Mia's she is probably going to want to play dress up with me" Letty said as she watched him slide into the driver seat.

" OH yeah once she finds out she would want to put in her hands all over your outfit for the night." Aiden said as he drove off the street.

" Yep that it totally her. I can already imagine the day am getting my self into."

" Well the last 3 days I saw what she is capable after she was choosing your outfits." Aiden said as he glanced over towards Letty who was starting to blush.

" Oh please do not remind me of that" Letty said as she covered her face with her hands. " I swear I dreaded going to school those days.'' Letty mumbled through her hands covering her now blushed face.

" Oh come on babe you looked hot. Nothing to be shy about okay" Aiden said as he was pulling up in front of the torretto's home. Pulling Lettys hands away from her face. And stroking her blush smiling softly. " Never cover that beautiful face of yours"

" Oh Aiden stop." Letty smiled softly at him. " You are just going to make me blush even more." Letty bite her lip softly.

" Well am just stating the facts." Aiden said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips

Letty blushed kissing him back gently but deepening the kiss more wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling her self a little closer to him.

Aiden gently strokes his hands down her sides until he places them on her hips gently stroking her skin feeling her warm soft silk skin. Aiden gently bites and tugs down on her bottom lip hearing a soft moan escape from Letty lips.

Letty groins and strokes the back of his neck with her finger tips getting a rush of feelings inside of her. Shivering from his touch. Letty sighs happily.

Dom pulls up to the house and notices Aidens Car parked in front of their home and to his surprises he is a bit taken back by the scene he sees he had to do a double take to confirm it was Letty inside the car with Aiden in what looks like a heavy make out section. But he is a bit confused. He had heard Mia telling their dad. Letty was not coming over today due to Ana being off and wanting to spend time with Letty. But to his surprise he had run into Ana this morning when he was on his way to the shop and she had asked if he could pass a massage to Letty from her. He had agreed thinking maybe Letty had come into the house when he was getting ready for work and was up in Mia's room. Dom felt furious so he gripped the stirring wheel he saw as Letty's lips were locked with Aiden and seemed like she was really enjoying that moment.

Dom had enough he stormed out of his care slammed the door loud enough for everyone around to hear it but given the fact those two were to lost in each others face. Dom was burning up in anger when he approached the car he did not care nor think at the moment as he quickly opened the door of Aiden car's " Leticia Ortiz you better get out of this car right now'

Letty hear her name coming for a voice she knew very well she quickly jumped and pushed Aiden off as she turned to see a very furious looking Dom. " Dom what the hell"

" What the Hell. Really Letty you are practically having sex with this idiot in my front steps and you still ask what the hell are you serious with me right now. Am giving you two seconds for you to get out of this car" Dom said with a glaring looking towards Aiden.

" Dom you have no right to talk to me like that right now."

" Dominic I appreciate it if you do not talk to Letty like that. Plus we were not doing anything wrong" Aiden said as she was about to get out of the car. Raising his tone towards Dom.

" Leticia Ortiz you think I do not have a right to talk to you like this you are like my sister and plus you have no right to tell me not to talk to you like this after I realized you spent the night with you asshole. Think I would not figure out you were not home . Ran into your mom this morning and she asked me to relay a massage to you."

Lettys face was in shock she did not know what to say. She slowly was taking her seat belt off. " Oh please Dom save us the misery of hearing the BS of me being like your sister. One your not my brother and two I have a right to do what ever I want or who I want you are no one to judge me. Do I need to remind you all the shanks you have slept with or do I need to mention the name Michelle Tran." Letty argued back

Dom was getting annoyed and pulled Letty out of the car. " Look that is different and you have no right to bring any of my dirty laundry out right now because am calling you out. I do not care you still live here so same rules for Mia Apply to you" Dom said still holding on to Letty arm.

Letty was tugging on her arm angry at Dom for acting the way he was. " Bull shit Dominic am allowed to call you on your crap also."

Aiden quickly got out of the car. " Dom what hell Man Forget Letty and I are dating. & best you let her go man" Aiden said stepping in front of Dom and Letty.

" Or else. Your going to do what. If you know what is best you would get your sorry ass home. Because I sure in hell would enjoy kicking your ass right now." Dom said with a smirk on his face taking a step towards Aiden.

" Stop this shit right now. Dom let go of me " Letty said tugging her arm free from Dom grip. Dominic you are a asshole." Letty said as she stepped in between both boys. " Aiden please leave it alone go home all call you shortly please" Letty gave him a pleading look before she shoved Dom back who was glaring at Aiden. " Aiden please get in you car he is not worth it" Letty said as she gently placed her hands on Aiden chest.

Aiden glanced at his girlfriend and took a deep breath once he saw the look on her face. " Alright babe just because you are asking and I do not want to be disrespectful to Mr. torretto." Aiden took a few steps back and walked over to the driver seat. " Letty call me if you want me to come back for you."

"You best get your ass in the car and drive away" Dom said step up behind Letty. " Naw she wont need you Plus if I want she wont be allowed to see you in a few weeks.

Letty quickly turned around and glanced at Dom who had the biggest grin on his face. " DOMINIC leave it alone.' She turned to look at Aiden. " I will but please leave all call you later I promise. Am sorry. ' She mumbled the last words as she pushed Dom towards the door.

Aiden gave Dom one last glaring look before getting in his car and speeding off.

" Jackass" Dom yelled out. Before he turned to look at the pissed off Latin girl that was standing in front of him. He had no idea why he had gotten to mad at the fact that Letty was in the car with Aiden and she was making out with him. He knew he was her boyfriend and the hooked up plenty of times but this time it was different he was angry at her for being in that position. He felt like they were taking away his Letty the letty he could be him self with or at least he though he could. The letty he considered his good friend the Letty he would joke around and talk about cars. The were taking away HIS letty. Dom sighed realizing what he was feeling.

" Dominic Torretto. What the fuck was that about. Seriously you cant be controlling me life. One am not your sister two Aiden is my boyfriend in case you do not know Boyfriend and girlfriends make out and there is nothing any one can do about it. So can you please stay the fuck out of my personal life. And not try to control it like you do with Mia." Letty said as she raised her tone and crossed her arms

Dom ran his hand through his head and sighed he knew this would come shortly after Aiden had drove off. " Look Letty I know your not my sister but I look after you because I can help it okay Second come one what would of happen if it was not me who saw you and it would have been dad or your mom. I know your dating him but seriously give your self more credit you deserve more than just a front seat make out section. & your wrong am not staying out of your life. Am going to be in it you like it or not."

" You're an asshole you know that. I can deal with Mr. T or my mom I would of came up with something. No you get this through your head" Letty said as she tapped his head with her fingertip. " am not the shanks you deal with or the whores you have a one night stand. Aiden respects me he is nothing like you Dominic. He knows how to show respect. Something am sure you do not know what that is." Letty said before walking past him.

" Letty you heard everything wrong you are not like those girls I know that I just want him or any other guy out their to treat you the way you deserve. Come one Letty put your self in my place." Dom followed after her.

Letty stopped at the door and turned to face Dom. And busted out laughing. " Oh cut that shit out Dom. I been in your shoes before. Do I have to recall all the times I seen you with your whores. I mean the races or better yet the times I seen you head down to the basement with the whore of the night. Get this straight Dom am not like them I have self respect. So you can stop trying to control & monitor my life. Hey Dom what makes you think Aiden and I have not had sex yet." Letty said with a smirk on her face before she walked in the house and slamming the door shut. Leaving Dom standing on the porch shocked.

Dom took a seat on the steps and rub the back on his neck repeating the last words petty had said over and over. Was she at that level in the relationship with Aiden. He hoped not. Dom sighed mumbling to himself. " My letty is his already". Dom stood up and walked to his car he needed to go for a drive better yet head back to the garage and get to work. Pulling out of the drive way a few seconds latter heading for the shop.

Letty walked up the stairs still angry at Dom and knocked on Mia's door. " Mia' she said as she walked in hearing her friend answering back. Letty was still pissed so she fell back on the bed. " Your brother is an asshole you know that"

" Oh girl please tell me something I do not know already" Mia sat next to her friend. "want to talk about what he did this time from the looks you are still pissed and I do not want to push any buttons"

" ugh no not really I just want to forget it."

" Okay change of subject so last night how was it' Mia asked with a grin on her face.  
" Nothing happened Mia I fell asleep on the couch. But before you start saying things I need your help Aiden and I have a date tonight. So am going to need some of your assistance." Letty pulled her self up on her elbows.

Mia tilted her head curiously " & what exactly can I help with Let"

" You see Aiden and I have decided to go out of a date tonight. & well I need help picking the outfit for the day"

Mia clapped her hands grinning widely. " of course I can help with that hello who else would be the best person to help with that other than Me"

" I knew that is why am asking my friend." She said as she shoved Mia playfully.

" so details how did he ask where is he taking you" Mia said but tapped her chin remembering it was a race night. " Uh Let did you forget tonight was the races.?"

" No I did not forget but I think no harm if I do not go plus after the fight I had with Dom I honestly do not feel like being around your brother. Plus I do not see a big deal if I miss once race."

" okay I do not know what happen between you and Dom but fine I guess I can sit this race out if you do not go I wont go. Ha good luck telling the boys you aren't going you know we have not missed a race it is kind of tradition that we go together as a crew."

" Yeah I know but like I said me missing one race night wont be a big deal. But now I think we need to talk outfit"

" your right I have the perfect outfit. I was waiting for something special to show it to you." Mia grinned.

" Okay nothing like the outfits you selected for me these past 3 days." Letty said .

" Oh girl stop. You know those outfits looked hot on you" Mia grinned brushing off her shoulder. " I did great choosing them."

" Yeah yeah' both girls started to laugh and fell back on the bed. Talking about Letty's date night with Aiden.

Meanwhile back at the garage Dom had walked in furious still from the fight he had with Letty. Vince had noticed his friend.

" Yo Dom Hector just called and wanted to check in with us to see if we were going to race tonight. I told him yes."

" Yeah that is fine with me" Dom said not looking up to his friend.

" Dom man what is wrong you been quiet and in a horrible mood since you came back from the house." Vince asked his friend who still had not looked up to him.

" Nothing Vince just leave me alone" Dom stormed off to the locker room tossing the key he had to the grown.

" Bull crap man I know you better than anyone" Vince followed after Dom.

" Good dam it Vince leave me alone am not in the mood to put up with any crap right now nor do I feel like playing 21 questions."

" Not asking 21 questions Brother am just saying you came back all mad did something happen in the process."

Dom rested his head against the locker and closed his eyes thinking back to the memory of Letty and Aiden. Dom took a few short breaths. " yeah actually something did happen."

" Brother am here let it out." Vince placed his hand on Dom shoulder.

Dom took another deep breath before. He turned around leaned his back against the locker and looked at Vince. " well I went back to the house to get the papers my dad had left at home. I saw Aidens car parked in front of the house and to come find Letty sitting in the car and she was in full make out section with Aiden it made me piss brother I literally pulled her out of the car and took all the strength I had not to kick his ass." Dom gripped his hand into a fist.

" Wow are you serious well no shit you would be pissed. I mean I would be pissed off to I would of kicked his ass. Did you talk to baby girl."

"Yeah I did talk to her but as you can guess we got no where other than just arguing"

" well what else could of you expected we all know how baby girl is and we know that she has a short tempered."

"I know that Vince but I mean come on she talks all this smack about the chasers and all this other BS and here she is making out with that asshole right in front of the house."

" Dom you know she is allowed to make out with him they are dating Brother are you mad that she was making out or are you mad at the fact she was making out with HIM" Vince asked curiously eying his friend. He has always noticed the way both Dom and Letty had looked at each other he knew that no matter what one day those two were going to end up together.

" What are you talking about. Vince you know am mad at the fact she was doing it in front of our home & she should give her more respect."

" Come on Dom it does not take a genius to notice the way both of you two look at one another I mean come on since the first day we meet her you seem to be interested in that girl."

" Vince that is enough. Lets get this clear. I do not like have any feelings for Letty she is just a friend basically family. Come on bro you know she is not my kind of girl. That is the end of that topic. Now lets get back to work before dad comes in here and yells at us" Dom said as he walked out the door. " The sooner we are done the quicker we can get home and ready for the races."

Vince stood their shaking his head and smiling. " To naïve to see he is starting to fall for baby girl. Give or take a month before he is head over heels for her'' Vince spoke quietly to himself following a few seconds later after Dom. " yeah maybe tonight we can get lucky with some girls."

" Now you are talking my man." Dom said as he went back to finish working on his car.

Vince chuckled hearing his friend and started working back on the motor he was finishing up.

Dom stood leaned over the hood of the car and kept thinking back to what Vince had asked him. " Was he mad at the fact that Letty was kissing someone else." Dom shook his head and wiped the sweat off with a cloth. ' Get it together Dom. She is basically family she is just family get it together dom she is not even close to the type of girl I like. he thought to him self. ' Dam am just in need of a great laid". Dom took a deep breath closing his eyes shut tight. " she will never be mine we will never happen."

Hours went by and both boys were getting done with their work when Tony walked in the shop. " Boys I think we are done for the day. You two are free to go. All be home late I have a few meetings to go to the team is practicing for a big tournament. Mostly like I will be gone for a couple of weeks." Tony said as he saw both boys clean up and stand in front on him.

" that fine dad we are just going over to Hectors cousins house who is having a small get together."

" Alright boys have fun and do not get home to late. Mia told me she is staying in and Letty has plans for tonight so please try to be home early for your sisters sake."

' Will do Mr. T' Vince said as he walked out of the shop.

" Mia will be fine but we will be home early. Dad Letty has plans odd I saw her this morning she did not mention anything to me" Dom asked looking at his dad.

" yeah I have no idea what kind of plans but all I know is she is going out tonight. Her and Mia are having a spa day at the house. If I knew better it would make me think Letty is going on a date."

Dom felt anger to start building up. " Oh makes sense. Well dad am going to head home to get ready." Dom said walking away. Leaving Tony their standing looking at both boys and wondering what was up with Dom's attitude.

Vince was waiting in the car for Dom and honked the horn. " Bro hurry it up I need a shower and am starving. Hopefully Mia cooked something good. Think baby girl is coming out with us tonight.

Dom gripped the stair wheel tightly. " Naw I think its just you and I dad said something about her having plans. Maybe her and Mia are having a girls night."

" Oh really first time they are going to miss the races. Well even better for us brother. We wont have a problem at all with us getting some tonight."

Dom pulled up to the drive way and noticed the lights on from the house. " yeah no problem tonight."

Both boys got out of the car and walked into the house.

" Hell yeah Mia cooked." Vince chuckled making his way to the kitchen to serve him some food.

" Dang Vince I would say you haven't eaten for days if I did not know you. Am going to clean up" Dom said as he headed up the stairs curiously hearing voices he stopped at Mia's door who was talking to Letty he could hear giggling when he saw the door open and his sister was standing in the door way. " Though I heard you guys pull up."

" yeah we are just here to get clean than we are heading to hectors. Are you two coming to the races tonight." Dom said as he looked pass his sister and saw Letty sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine and ignoring Dom . She was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts had her hair curled and pinned up. He was able to notice she had some make up on very light but enough to go noticed.

Mia noticed the look on his brother faces. He was mesmerized by Letty she could not help but to smile. " ha Vince was right" She though to herself as she cleared her throat. " Actually am staying in. I have a big project due Monday and I would rather get it done sooner."

Dom looked down to his sister and nodded. " alright Mia we wont be out late buzz us if anything comes up." he looked up to Letty. " Are you coming with us Letty."

Letty did not make contact with Dom she keep flipping through the magazine. " No am staying in"

" Don't worry if anything comes up I will call you it is not like I stayed alone before." Mia said as she patted her brothers chest and pushed him back as she closed the door in front of him.

Dom sighed and rubbed his head as he made his way to his room getting his towel and jumping in the shower. Where their he stood under the warm water running. Thinking to himself. " She is actually going on date with him. She is breaking Our tradition of going to the races. To go on a date with Aiden. Am loosing her. She was not capable of telling him the truth that she had a date she would rather go to than to be next to him at the sidelines cheering him on"

Dom rested his head against the shower wall closing his eyes knowing he could be falling for her but knew he would never tell her the truth. He could never risk the chance of loosing what ever friendship they had. Dom was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. " Dom hurry the hell up others want to use the restroom too man" Vince call through the door.

Dom shut the shower off and started to dry him self up wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out the door. " all yours" he said as he made his way to his room. " Tonight Letty will be out of my head for good." He said as he walked to his dress putting his boxers on and pulling out a dark pair of jeans and putting a dark V-neck shirt on and a red leather jacket on. With that on he glanced on the mirror and smiled to himself he was determined to get letty out of his head. Dom was walking down the hallway when he ran into Letty in the hallway. She was still wearing the same clothes from when he saw her.

" oh its you' she replied as she tried walking around him to the guest room.

" Letty wait' He called as he was able to take a hold of her writs." I just wanted to see if you have not changed your mind about coming to the races tonight."

Letty felt his touch she looked down to her hand as she pulled away from him. " Still not going that is the least place I would want to be at right now and you're the last person I would want to waste my time around."

" I get it your still mad from this morning but try to see it from my point of view."

" You know dom I honestly find this usless. I do not have anything I have to say to you right now so if you do not mind I have more important things than to be wasting my time standing here hearing your bull shit excuess." She said as she walked away and into her room.

Dom just saw her walk into the room and turned on the bottom of he heels making his way down the stairs.

Vince walked in all changed and clean eating a slice of pizza. " Al set to go am assuming the girls are really not going. I found it hard to believe but I guess it is true. Think they might have something going on that they do not want us to find out."

" Naw mia is staying in. I do not think they are hiding something." Dom said as she picked up his keys and head for the door. " Come on man am ready to get out of here." he spoke as he made his way out the door and into his car being followed by Vince.

" Now we are talking business my man.' Dom and Vince pulled out of the drive way and headed for the races.

Dom had his mind set to get over what ever he was starting to feel for Letty. Tonight he was putting an end to that.

Once at the races the boys were swarmed with girls who decided to be attached to their hips like glue. The boys had gathered with Hector and his crew they had betted and to Dom's luck their were four races who wanted to go up against him. Everyone it town knew it was stupid to bet against Dominic he was one of the best street races out their and those that knew him well knew that racing ran in his blood.

Moments later Hector called all drives to the start line . All four cars pulled up to the start line all eyes were quickly focused on the red Mazda RX7.

Seconds after that the race started every one cheered but majority of the group cheered for the red Mazda. Dom's car had taken the lead while the other cars had no chance on taking the lead the race was over and Dom was called the winner. As his car was pulling back he was swarmed with people that wanted to congratulated him. & to Dom surprise the firsts one to congratulated him was of course the chasers. Everyone else cheered for Dom.

" Dam not even a chance for the rest to have a spot on the race." Vince patted his Dom's back.

" No real competition out their for me. My man" Dom said with a grin on his face.

" Dam straight you sure in hell put us back to shame." Hector said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

" Alright guys I do not know about you two but am in need of some action so lets enjoy the crowd." Vince said as he and Dom went back to paying attention to the chasers what were around them….

Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that but I promise the date between Letty and Aiden is next am currently re-writing it. Well I been re-writing it for the past 2 days I think its time for Letty and Aiden to take it to the next level.. I will post soon.


End file.
